Deeper Secrets
by KillerElite
Summary: Eric learned a secret about Calleigh..they worked through that...but other things happened. The FINAL Chapter! Chapter 30 is now up! Again, don't hate me, you'll see why. Please read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deeper Secrets

Author: xXThePostXx

Genre: General/Agnst/Drama

Summary: It was hard on Calleigh when she found out that her best friend Natalia was pregnant by her boyfriend Eric. Now, its Eric's turn to find out a secret Calleigh's been hiding...and it's deeper than Natalia's. E/C & R/N

Author Note: This story follows my other story _Deep Secrets. _So if you want a back story or so, just read it. Sorry if anyone sounds out of character. It's just the imagination running wild. Also, Alexx is still with the team.

**Chapter 1:**

_Two Days Ago_

Calleigh awakened that bright, sunny Tuesday morning to the doorbell being rang repeatedly over and over again. She sighed loudly and put her robe on. Today had been her day off and she'd planned to go to the movies, get a manicure/pedicure and basically relax.

The doorbell rang again and she sighed and looked in the peek hole. Calleigh saw a strange older man and opened the door.

"Ms. Duquesne," the older man addressed as he stepped inside. He had a thick salt and pepper colored beard, bald head and kind of chubby. He also had a brief case with him and wearing a long tan colored trench coat. He meant business. "I'm Mr. Tyler from Department of Children and Family Services and..."

Calleigh looked down at the child he had with him. The little girl looked up at Calleigh with green eyes and a smile on her face.

"...so I'm bringing the child to her birth parent." He continued.

Calleigh looked up at the man. "What?" She'd tuned him out for a second. "Could you repeat that?"

"The birth father died and his records indicated that you were the birth mother." He sighed. "Now if that's a problem-"

"No problem at all," Calleigh said, trying to remember what happened in her past. It had all been in the past..until now. She faintly recalled what happened when she was back in College, grad school to be exact and she'd gotten pregnant. She couldn't deal with raising a baby but also didn't want to abort pregnancy.

She was twenty-six years old and finishing a degree at a college in Louisiana. It was a party and on a wild spring break, her first and last one ever, she got pregnant by a guy. She approached the guy and told him that she was pregnant and that she couldn't raise a child right now, but he wanted to go through with it. Calleigh had a healthy baby girl nine months later. The baby ended up with the father..until now. Calleigh couldn't believe she was staring in the face of her daughter.

"We'll be in contact with legal paper," Mr. Tyler said. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He left and Calleigh closed the door behind him. Before she turned around, she closed her eyes, to gather herself. Turning around, Calleigh looked in the child's eyes. No doubt, this child was hers. She had the same green eyes and blonde hair as her.

"What's your name?" Calleigh asked.

"Layla MacKenzie Owens," the little girl said. "I'm five years old."

Calleigh pulled the little girl over to the sofa and sat her down on her thigh. "I'm Calleigh, I'm your mother."

0000000000000000000000CSI:Miami0000000000000000000000000

_Two days later_

Calleigh was sitting in the Gun Lab, comparing bullets to a gun when Eric walked in. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the side of her cheek. Never had he been so grateful to have Calleigh in his life. He was very grateful that she forgave him for the whole Natalia situation. "Hey you," Eric said. "How's it going?"

"Well the case is goin," Calleigh said.

"How about dinner tonight," Eric said.

"Um, no," Calleigh said.

"Cal, are you still mad about what happened with Natalia?"

The mention of Natalia's name brought a bitter taste in Calleigh's mouth. She was happy for Natalia and happy that things were settled but she was jealous. Still, Natalia had done something that Calleigh would never have the chance to do; and that was have Eric's first baby.

"No," Calleigh said, breaking free from his arms. "I'm just busy."

"Cal, you've been busy for the past few days. Are you hiding from me? Don't you want to be around me anymore?"

Calleigh smirked. "No. Eric I really have been busy lately. And," she said, looking at him in the eyes, "I need to finish this up now so I can go." Calleigh looked at her watch and noticed that it was one o'clock. In thirty minutes, she would have to go and pick Layla up from Kindegarten.

"Cal, I'm here whenever you needed me," Eric said.

"I know," Calleigh said, focusing her attention back on the evidence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay, I hope you guys like it. :) Please read& review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thanks to: EricDelko's3LilAngels, Emilypfaan, and ReganBaxter for reviewing. Here's more. )**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 2:**

Calleigh stood in the hallway of the school's building, waiting with the other parents. She tried to be cool as if this was natural, but other parents were looking at her. Probably because she was only one there with four-inch pumps on. Today she had on a white polo and black pants, clearly overdressed compared to the other parents. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hi Mommy."

Calleigh looked down and saw Layla.

"Hey," Calleigh said, squatting down and pulling Layla into a hug. Calleigh pulled her sunglasses off her eyes and slid them in her hair. "Did you have fun today?"

"Uh-huh," Layla answered. "Look what I painted." She handed Calleigh a picture.

"Pretty," Calleigh said. Before she could say anything else, her phone started ringing. "Duquesne," she answered. "Okay, I'll be there in a sec." She flipped her phone closed and looked down at Layla. Layla had a smile on her face. She looked so innocent. Calleigh smiled back. "How do you feel about getting something to eat?"

Layla nodded her head. Calleigh grabbed Layla's small hands and walked her over to the Hummer. She opened the back seat door and strapped her in the middle. Calleigh closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. "Would you like a happy meal?"

"Yes please," Layla said, picking up one of the dolls Calleigh bought her, off the seat. Calleigh's Hummer had turned into a traveling playhouse. In the two days the Calleigh had Layla, there were toys and dolls all in the Hummer. That's why when it came time to go to crime scenes, Calleigh always rode with someone.

"Alright, we're going to get lunch to go. Mommy has something important to do." Calleigh thought over in her head what she just said. That actually sounded kind of good. As a matter of fact, she liked the name Mommy. Now, how would she tell her team that she now had a kid.

She pulled in the drive-thru of McDonald's and ordered a kid's meal and a sandwich for herself.

After about fifteen minutes, she pulled into CSI parking lot. She noticed Horatio was already standing out on the steps. Horatio looked at her as she parked the car.

Calleigh jumped out the driver's seat and opened the back door. She helped Layla out the truck and walked over to Horatio.

"Sorry Horatio," Calleigh said, walking close to him. "I was busy."

Horatio smiled at the little girl. He noticed that she looked a lot like Calleigh but that couldn't be. Calleigh told him everything and if she had a baby, he would've known. "Who's that?"

Calleigh looked down at Layla and then at Horatio. "Horatio," Calleigh paused. "This is Layla. She's my daughter."

Horatio stared wide-eyed at her. So many questions were running through his head and some of them he wanted answered immediately..but now was not the time.

"Calleigh...Calleigh, I called you in because a woman in her twenties was found dead on the beach. Alexx is on her way over but I tell you what. How about you take care of what you have to do know and we'll talk later."

"Horatio, I'm still capable of doing my job," Calleigh said.

"Alright," Horatio said. "What do you want to do now?" Horatio couldn't believe himself. He was actually lost for words. So many thoughts, questions everything running through his head but he just didn't want to ask them now.

"Well, I say I'll grab my kit and get going."

"Calleigh, I think it would be a little disturbing if you brought Layla along." Horatio said, adjusting his position.

Calleigh looked down at Layla. She was playing with her Dora the Explorer doll and making her fly through the air. Calleigh smiled. "Yeah, I know. I was thinking..." She didn't know what to say. "...I don't know-"

"Calleigh, how about you do lab work today and we'll figure out something tomorrow. I'll have Eric and..." Horatio drifted off thinking about the lack of people he could call on to go on a call out. Natalia was pregnant; Calleigh now had a child which he was still shocked about, the last person he could depend on was...Ryan. Horatio came back to his thoughts. "I'll have Eric and Ryan go out and process the scene. You can just process the evidence when it get in."

Calleigh smiled. "Okay. Sounds like a plan." Calleigh grabbed Layla's hand and led her in the building.

Eric was in the building looking out the window and saw the whole scene. That couldn't be. Not what he saw with his own eyes. He needed to talk to Calleigh and as soon as he came back from the crime scene, he definitely was going to talk to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So here is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

**And as always please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say thanks to all the reviews. Here's chapter 3**

**--**

**Chapter 3:**

Natalia saw Calleigh walking down the hall, towards the break room and noticed that she was not alone. She looked down and saw a little kid, happily carrying a Dora the Explorer toy with her. Natalia didn't want to be nosy but she just had to know. What's with the kid?

"Calleigh," Natalia said, catching up to Calleigh.

Calleigh turned around and smiled at her. "Wow Nat, you're really growing."

Natalia smiled for a moment and then her smile dropped. She rubbed her stomach and looked down at the child. Up close, she could see that the child looked just like Calleigh...but that couldn't be..could it? "Who's child?"

"Natalia," Calleigh swallowed. "She's mine." Natalia looked at her confusingly, trying to process what was just said, when Calleigh finished, "Her name is Layla."

"But how?" Natalia asked.

Calleigh looked at stared at her for a moment and raised her eyebrows, "Now Natalia, you know how a baby is made right?"

"Duh," Natalia said jokingly. "I mean where...where has she been all of this time?" She didn't want to come out and say it like that but she had to know.

"It's a long story," Calleigh said, "And I promise I'll tell you later. Right now though, Eric and Ryan is due back any minute and I just want to talk to him about this before..." She stopped talking when she heard someone talking down the hall and it sounded like Eric. "I want to tell him before anyone else does," she said quickly. "So if you see him, tell him I need to talk to him and please do not tell him about this." Calleigh looked at Natalia in her eyes.

"Okay, I promise I'll tell him you're looking for him and I will not tell him about what we talked about," Natalia said.

"Good. I have to get Layla in the break room so she can eat her lunch." Calleigh walked away quickly and headed to the break room. As soon as she turned the corner, she saw Eric coming down the hall.

0000000000000000000000000CSI:Miami00000000000000000000000

Eric headed inside the DNA lab to drop off some evidence when he saw Natalia in there. Natalia was basically wiping down the table, preparing for the new samples she knew were going to be dropped off any second.

"Natalia," Eric said in his cuban accent. He rarely ever used it, but he was using it now. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Natalia said simply.

Eric inhaled. "Here are the samples from the girl on the beach." He handled them to her.

"Calleigh said that she wants to talk to you," Natalia said, grabbing the samples.

"Alright," Eric nodded, "Alright, I need to see her too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eric walked down the hall towards the gun lab. He went inside and Calleigh wasn't in there. That's when he pulled out his cell phone and called her. Calleigh told him that she was in the break room. A few minutes later, Eric was at the break room, looking through the window at Calleigh and Layla. Calleigh didn't realize Eric was standing there.

After a few more moments, Eric walked inside. "Hey."

"Hey," Calleigh said. She looked in Eric's eyes and noticed his eye gaze shifted to Layla. He swallowed. "Who's that?" Eric asked.

Calleigh looked at Layla. At this point, she was tired of going over and over again, explaining to everyone that Layla was her daughter. She ran her fingers through her hair and stood up. She walked over to Eric, who was standing by the soda machine. "Eric, she's my daughter. Her name is Layla."

Eric looked from Calleigh to Layla. He then ran his fingers across his face and stared.

"Eric, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a shock. I mean I'm happy for you..."

Calleigh turned around to face Layla, "sweetie, I'll be right back." Calleigh grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him outside.

"Now you know I'm professional on all aspects of my life, especially now on this job, And I've taken a big step by bringing her here." Calleigh looked away. "But when you say I'm happy for you, are you saying that you don't want to be in a relationship with me because of my child?" She ran fingers through her hair as she thought about how petty she sounded.

Eric got hint of her pettiness and he laughed. That was so unlike Calleigh. "Calleigh, I didn't mean it that way at all. You know me, you know I love kids, I want kids. I'm happy about the situation. It's just that there's a huge gap between Calleigh this morning and Calleigh right now. I just want to be filled in but I know now is not the time. How about dinner later on. You, Me and Layla."

Calleigh smiled. "Sure, but you'll just have to come over my house later and when Layla goes to bed..."

"...we'll get the party started," Eric joked.

"No," Calleigh laughed. "I'll tell you the whole story."


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thanks for the reviews. They do make me happy. :D lol. Okay, with this chapter, everything is kind of everywhere and some characters might sound out of character, if they do, I'm sorry. So much going on in this chapter and it's amazing. D I will update asap. ) Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 4:**

It was later on the day and Calleigh and Eric were back at her house. Calleigh had put Layla to bed and she and Eric were now sitting in front of the television watching it.

"So," Calleigh began. "What's been going on with you lately?"

Eric smiled. "I don't know. It's just been so overwhelming lately. I'm just so happy to have you in my life. My whole life, I never thought that I would meet someone like you." He reached over and pulled Calleigh into a hug. "And when you finally gave in, I was like yes, there would be nothing I would do to ever hurt you. But then these past few weeks have been really overwhelming and bittersweet at the same time. Family, is something that I love and means alot to me." Eric thought over in his head about what he was going to say next. The last thing he wanted to do was turn their sweet little moment into something stupid and senseless. "And now, this is exciting to find out that you have a child." There was so many questions that Eric wanted answered, but he didn't want to offend Calleigh, he'll just wait to see what she would tell him.

Calleigh could feel Eric hug her tighter when he said the last part. She lay in his arms a little bit longer and then sat up on the sofa and looked into Eric's eyes. "Eric," Calleigh started. "Before I came here to Miami, I went to school in Louisiana." She rubbed her lips together. "I wasn't a wild child or anything, but one of my college friends thought it would be cool if we went to a this wild party everyone was talking about on campus. She thought I was too uptight and thought this party would loosen me up. So at this party I hooked up with this guy, he wasn't random, he was in one of my classes. I woke up the next morning in a foreign room with him in bed next to me. We swore that we would forget that day but you can imagine my surprise five weeks later and I find out that I was pregnant." She stopped to look at Eric's expression but he didn't have no emotion on his face. She continued. "I told the father that I couldn't go through with raising a child but I was against abortion but I was open to adoption. I was only twenty-six years old at the time and I could do it. Plus I was about to graduate in two months. So instead of adoption, the guy decided to raise her with the help of his family. Nine months later, I gave Layla to him, never to see her again, until now." She ran her fingers through her hair. "The sad part is I thought about her everyday since I had her that day and now that she's with me, I can't help but think that I missed five years of her life, her golden years."

"Calleigh you still have a life time to spend with her. She's not going to go anywhere," Eric said, pulling her back into his arms. "We have a life time."

"Eric, I'm sorry. I know all of this is a lot to deal with, especially with Natalia being pregnant-"

"So," Eric said, cutting her off. "Now I'll have two kids."

"Yeah," Calleigh said.

"So what's up with the father now?" Eric asked. He just got Calleigh back and he wasn't about to lose her again. As a matter of fact, he was going to make sure that he didn't lose her. He needed her in his life right now.

Calleigh rubbed her lips together. She was still unsure about the father of this child. She was told that the father died, but how could a healthy thirty-something-year old guy just suddenly die?

"He died," Calleigh said, still unsure herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eric said. "Does Layla know he's gone?"

"I'm not sure," Calleigh said. Come to think about it, Layla hasn't once asked about her dad or anything like normal kids would do. Considering Layla's situation, not seeing her real mom her whole life but come and adapt to her so quickly, Calleigh couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Eric looked at her questionably.

"Honestly Eric, I don't know." She sat up on the sofa. "Look Eric, it's getting late. I'm going to need to rest so I can go to work tomorrow." She stood up and Eric stood up with her.

Eric hugged her and kissed Calleigh softly on her lips. He couldn't believe that she was his now. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He left out the house and Calleigh closed the front door. She changed out of her clothes and lay down in her bed to go to sleep.

000000000000000000000000CSI:Miami000000000000000000000000

Calleigh stepped out the Hummer the next day in front of the school to drop Layla off. Little did Eric know, she was still thinking about what he said. Was Layla's dad dead? Was he not? Why was Layla so calm and why did she take to her so quickly?

Calleigh pushed all the thoughts out of her head and helped Layla out of the Hummer. She walked her to her class and kissed her goodbye on her cheek. "I'll be here after school," Calleigh said.

On her way back to the Hummer, someone called her name. She turned around to see who.

"Calleigh Duquesne," the person repeated.

Calleigh blinked her eyes. _This couldn't be... _"Well if it isn't the walking dead," Calleigh said.

The man walked closer to her. He was tall, about as tall as Eric, tan skinned and muscular. He also had gray eyes and blonde hair. "It's nice to see you too."

Yet another man from her past has come back to her life. She didn't know what to say, so he continued talking.

"It's nice to see you in mother mode. I knew you could do it."

"Okay Josh, what do you want?" Calleigh finally said.

He came closer to Calleigh, so close that she could feel his heart beating on her shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair slowly and locked eyes with Calleigh.

Calleigh wanted so bad to focus her eyes on something else but she remembered everything about Josh and what made him perfect..but Eric was perfect but she had history with Josh...but she was building history with Eric. She was torn.

"Calleigh, I saw your dad and he told me that you're in Miami. I just want to be a family. I haven't been with a girl since, you. I wanted so much to tell you how much I liked you and how much I wanted to be with you back in College but I was too shy. I dealt with everyday whether or not I made the right choice by letting you go. Especially now, when all Layla could talk ask about is her mom."

Calleigh felt so high schoolish. Suddenly, she went from professional to high school drama. She was speechless.

"I have to get to work," Calleigh said, walking off. Josh grabbed her hand and pulled her gently back to him.

"Calleigh, I really need to talk to you."

Calleigh tried to break free from his grasp but she couldn't. Finally giving in, she looked at him. "Okay, I'll meet you at this restuarant tonight." She wrote the address down. "Now please excuse me, I have to get to work."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight," Josh said, finally satisified to leave. Calleigh watched as he drove off. She then got in her Hummer and left. Calleigh was fifteen minutes late getting to work. She went in her lab to finish comparing bullets.

00000000000000000000000CSI:Miami0000000000000000000000000

Eric walked in DNA to see what Natalia got off samples. His day wasn't going so good since he'd planned on seeing Calleigh before their work day actually started. He was going to have to find a way to spend more time with her. It seemed so impossible now since Calleigh now had Layla and mostly all of Calleigh's time would be spent with the little girl.

He turned the corner to the lab and got the shock of his life. Ryan was in there with Natalia and he was making small conversation with her, rubbing her belly and making her laugh.

Eric cleared his throat. Ryan and Natalia looked at him. "Hey Eric," Natalia said.

"Hey, got anything yet?" Eric said, not even acknowledging Ryan. For one, Eric didn't want Ryan touching his baby...well his baby inside of Natalia.

Ryan rubbed Natalia's arm and Natalia smiled at him. Ryan mouthed _see you later _and Natalia nodded. Once Ryan left out the room, Natalia started talking. "Here are the samples from the girl on the beach. Ryan brought in tox reports. The reports indicated that she was chloraformed. The semen in her body was a match to Jeff Turner, a high profile accountant and I can only guess that the fingerprints that you got will be a match too."

Eric looked at Natalia amazed. "So you did all of that this morning?"

Natalia wrinkled her face, "Yes Eric. So did you ever run the finerprints?"

"I'm getting ready to do that now," Eric said. He didn't want to let her know that he was behind in his work because he was thinking about Calleigh.

"Okay, could you jump on that ASAP, I think Horatio want's to put this guy away today," Natalia said, rubbing her stomach. "I'm going to get some tea."

"Natalia," Eric said. "How is the baby doing?"

"She's fine," Natalia said. "I have an appointment later today."

"Okay," Eric said. "I'll have the results when you come back."

00000000000000000000000CSI:Miami0000000000000000000000000

Calleigh was in the gun lab, firing off bullets, comparing them to another case she was working on. Somehow, she just couldn't keep her mind on work, which was so unlike her. She finally finished and after writing her report, she went to the break room. She noticed Alexx and Natalia were already in there.

"Hey Alexx, hey Natalia," Calleigh said cheerfully. Finally, for the first time today, she felt normacy in her.

"Hey," Natalia and Alexx both said at the same time, returning the cheerfulness.

"Alexx," Calleigh said. "So guess what?"

"What sweetie?" Alexx said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm a mommy," Calleigh said proudly.

"Aww, my little girl has grown up," Alexx said, pulling Calleigh into a hug. She always thought of Calleigh as a daughter and Calleigh thought of her as a mother, Alexx was much better than her own mother. "So what, you and Eric finally..."

"It's not like that," Calleigh said, breaking free from Alexx. She watched as Alexx looked confused and she continued. "I have a daughter and she's five years old."

More confusing in Alexx's eyes.

"Alexx, I had my daughter before I started working here. But now she lives with me. I'll bring her by sometime so you can see her."

"And you have to see her," Natalia butted in. "She looks like a mini Calleigh."

"I'm so happy for you," Alexx said. "And you too, Natalia," she continued. "I guess I won't be the only mommy around here anymore."

00000000000000000000000CSI:Miami0000000000000000000000000

Eric was still busy working on the prints, when Ryan walked in. He stared at Eric. Eric seemed like he was working carelessly.

"Are you okay, Delko?" Ryan asked.

Eric exhaled. "Not really. It's Calleigh and her baby..." he realized how carelessly he just told Calleigh's secret.

"Did you just say Calleigh's baby?" Ryan asked.

"No I meant Natalia. Natalia and her baby."

"But I thought you were with Calleigh," Ryan said.

"Wolfe, would you mind your own business?" Eric yelled.

"Alright, alright," Ryan said. Then he thought over in his head, he wasn't the one that started telling people 'business.' He'd asked how Eric was doing. "Chill. Anyway, do you have the results for the prints yet?"

"I'm running them now," Eric said. It was silent for a moment. "Are you and Natalia seeing each other?"

"Does it matter if we are?" Ryan said.

"Yes it does," Eric said.

"Well, mind your own business Delko," Ryan mocked.

Eric was about to say something else, when the Machine beeped. "Jeff Turner," Eric said silently. "I'm going to tell Horatio." He walked down the hall and headed towards Horatio's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiii, thanks for the reviews. Hmm, I hope this doesn't sound too out of character or to jumbled. I kind of just wrote it this morning and I was tired, having had to work all last night and some in the morning, plus school. Okay, I'll stop ranting and let you read. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Calleigh, Alexx and Natalia were still in the break room, talking and having fun; Alexx and Calleigh talking about motherly duties, Natalia talking about how she feels being pregnant for the first time, Alexx and Calleigh talking about how they relate, they were just having a good time when a boy came in. It was Ryan.

"Um, hi," Ryan said nervously as he went to the refrigerator to grab a drink."

"Hi," all three girls said at the same time.

Ryan studied Calleigh's face for a minute and stared into his eyes, studying him. What was up with him? Of course, anytime Ryan wasn't up to something...

"You know, Eric is kind of pissed right now," Ryan said to Calleigh.

Natalia and Alexx looked at Ryan and then at Calleigh. Alexx spoke up. "Now baby if Eric has a problem, I don't think it's up to you to discuss it."

Natalia stood up and grabbed Ryan's arm to leave but not before Ryan continued.

"I think he's mad because I'm dating Natalia."

That made Calleigh jump and and a little angry at the same time. She thought that she was through with this. Natalia looked at Calleigh and Calleigh looked at her. It was some many things that they would have to talk about, just right now was not the place.

0000000000000000000000CSI:Miami00000000000000000000000000

Horatio finished his interrogation and walked around the lab. He noticed that Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx were off the the corner, Ryan was walking around clueless and Eric had a huge frown on his face. His instincts immediately kicked in and he knew that he was on the verge to losing his perfectly put together team to teenage-like pettiness. Horatio knew he had to put an end to this as soon as possible before they end up making a mistake and Stetler got involved.

Horatio called the entire team down to his office. His office also had a conference room, so they had plenty of private space to talk about anything they wanted. They were all now sitting, wondering what was going on; Calleigh, Natalia, and Alexx on seated on the sofa, snugly together, Eric sitting in an arm chair and Ryan sitting on the other side by himself.

Horatio looked around at each and everyone of their faces. He didn't know how to start but he knew he had to. "Ladies and gentlemen, I've noticed that their have been a few problems in the lab lately. None addressed but enough to make it noticable, if you know what I mean. I think it's best that we address those problems now."

Everybody looked around the room to see who would stand up first. Of course they didn't all have problems but a majority of them had them. Horatio looked at Alexx. Him and Alexx were truly the mother and father of the team. Calleigh and Eric had been the oldest, wiser kids and Natalia and Ryan had been the younger mischieveous ones. Now, it seemed like the roles changed and dramatically.

Calleigh stood up. "Horatio, I'm sorry about what's been going on lately. Personal lives have been interfering with work and I know mine has." She held her head low. "I'm not extremely proud of that." She paused for a moment. "Many of you already know about my situation, well I think everyone except Ryan. So the deal is, I have a baby. She's five years old. I never told any one about her because that was in my past and my past is in Louisiana..."

_Yeah how much more of her past needs to be uncovered? _Eric thought. He then hated himself for thinking like that. No, not about Calleigh. How could he? That thought was just as bad as saying something outloud. She's the one that should be mad at him. He was expecting a child by Natalia, and he wasn't sure if Horatio even knew about how many relationshipsthat were shared between the team. Did Horatio know when he and Natalia were together? Did he know that he and Calleigh were now toghether? Did he know that Ryan and Natalia were together? Did he know that Natalia is pregnant with his baby? Did Horatio know that Ryan is a little snitch? Eric tightened his lips as he thought about the current problems that were going on in the lab, and they were all personal.

"...And so four days ago, child services brought her to me," Calleigh finished, sitting down again.

"Calleigh," Horatio started, "Calleigh, I'm happy for you. I'm glad that you have your child and you can look forward spending the future with her." Horatio glanced at a photo of him and Kyle on his desk. It had only been about four months since he found out that he had a son, well he knew about him in his head but in present sense, he finally knew his son. It would be too hard to explain but Horatio knew what Calleigh felt.

"I'm sorry for my display at work," Natalia started. "I've just been so sick lately and pregnancy is so hard." Everybody looked at her. "She turned her head and looked at the window. One thing that nobody really knew was that, Natalia hated to be stared at. It made her nervous and self-concious. Of course, she had her ex-husband to thank because of that since he always told her that she as ugly. "I promise I'll do better though."

Horatio nodded his head and looked Towards Ryan and Eric.

Ryan looked at Horatio and stared out the window. What could he say? He hadn't done anything all this time and if anything, he, Alexx and Horatio were the only ones not involved the in current drama in the lab. "Well, I'm going to try my best to be the best I can be with the job," Ryan said finally.

"And learn how to mind you own business," Eric mumbled underneath his breath.

Everyone looked at Eric and Calleigh had her mouth wide open in shock. Only Horatio was bold enough to talk to Eric.

"Eric, do you have something bothering you?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh turned her head and adjusted her body in a position away from Eric. She thought about what Ryan said earlier. Now was her turn to talk to Eric.

"I'm just saying if Wolfe shuts his mouth sometime, stop leaking information to the media and God knows where else, we would be a more effective team."

"Eric, we're already an effective team," Horatio said. "I'm sure all the media leaks because Ryan."

The room got silent and suddenly became uncomfotable. Natalia begin remembering her days when she was the mole in the lab and everyone basically hated her because of that. Ryan was the last to forgive her and now she was trying this relationship thing with him, but Eric just brought up something that wouldn't even sit to well in the room at the moment. Same way with Ryan. He didn't mean to be a leak but it happened, especially when he was with Erica. She always found a way to eavesdrop on him and twist words that came out of his mouth.

"Excuse me," Natalia said grabbing her stomach and frowning, "I'll be right back." She ran out the office.

Everyone else looked at Eric. Alexx ran out the room to help Natalia and make sure she was okay, Ryan sat there with his hand on his head. Calleigh looked at Eric. Once they locked eyes she shook her head in unbelievable amazement. She couldn't believe Eric at the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was now inching towards one thirty and Calleigh's day hasn't even started yet. They closed a case in the morning and when Horatio called the emegency meeting at eleven o'clock, Eric was acting wierd. Calleigh sighed loudly and and signed out and headed to the parking lot of her Hummer. As soon as Calleigh approached her truck, se heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Eric.

"Where are you going?" Eric said.

"Well Eric, I'm going to pick up my daughter," Calleigh said plainly.

"Okay, do you mind if I came along with you?"

Calleigh thought about it a moment before she answered. Sure, any other ordinary time she would have wanted him to be there, but right now, she just didn't want to deal with him. But again, the better half of her wanted to know why he was acting so wierd. So she agreed to let him come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Eric stared at Calleigh while she drove. Calleigh could feel his eyes on her but she refused to give into him. She kept her eyes on the road ahead, hoping that he'd stop staring. Her own thoughts were consuming her head and before she knew anything, she was talking, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the truck.

"What?" Eric said.

"I said what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing Calleigh," Eric answered. In his mind, so many things were wrong. He just didn't know how to began to process it all.

"Well something is wrong," Calleigh said, sounding more harshly than she intended.

Eric stared at her, "did I do something wrong?" Eric asked.

Calleigh rubbed her lips together and turned on her turn signal to make a left turn. She concentrated hard and pulled inside the school's parking lot before speaking again. Once she cut of the engine, she began talking. "Why did you basically jump down on Ryan like that? Not to mention you opened up old wounds with Natalia. Both of them are sorry and are with us now, so I think its time..."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were taking up for Ryan," Eric said, interrupting Calleigh.

Calleigh was taking slightly aback but she wasn't willing to stand down. "Eric, I'm not. I'm just saying that maybe there is another reason for you lashing out at Ryan like that."

"We'll there isn't," Eric said. "Wolfe just needs to learn how to mind his own business."

Calleigh thought about his words for a moment. Her mind went back to the breakroom when Ryan walked in. Ryan had said that Eric was mad, but not everything seemed to be coming true with what Ryan said. "Okay," Calleigh began. "Don't talk to me until you tell me a real reason."

Calleigh opened the door of the Hummer quickly and jumped out. Just as fast as she jumped out, Eric did the same. He came around to the driver's side of the hummer and Calleigh ran her fingers through her hair, realizing she was trapped in the confined space by the Hummer and other parked cars around her. Eric's way was the only way out the little space.

"Calleigh," Eric said, grabbing hold to her shoulders. "There's nothing wrong."

Calleigh refused to look in his face. So many questions were going through her head at the moment. The one that stuck out the most was how he felt about Natalia. She wanted to ask him that so bad, but she didn't want to open up any old wounds. "Excuse me Eric, I need to go pick up my child."

"Calleigh, I'll come with you."

Calleigh pushed pass Eric, walking ahead of him towards the school.

Eric was unaware of what he did and somehow wondered if Calleigh telepathically read his mind about his thought earlier today in Horatio's office. He hoped she didn't.

Calleigh kept walking and gradually increased her speed despite the fact that she had on three-inched heels. She was hoping that she would lose Eric in the sea of other parents, but that didn't happen. The faster she walked the faster Eric walked. Finally she stopped outside of Layla's classroom.

"Calleigh," Eric started.

"Eric, please not right now," Calleigh said.

"Okay, how about tonight over dinner."

"I have plans," Calleigh said simply.

"Calleigh are you mad at me for what I said to Ryan?"

"No," Calleigh said. "You really started unnecessary drama in the lab by bringing up old things. Natalia is pregnant."Calleigh said the last part in a low voice. "And that baby might have complications because you're stressing her out. Which reminds me, how do you feel about Natalia being pregnant with your baby?" Calleigh didn't want to be petty but the thought was just teetering on her mind and she didn't want to die without knowing the answer.

Eric looked at Calleigh dumbfounded. "Now you're bring up old stuff," Eric said. He didn't want to say that, but Calleigh was hurting his feelings.

Calleigh pushed Eric to the side. "Okay, if you can basically say whatever you want about Ryan then why can't you just tell me your feelings?"

"Why do you keep bring Ryan up in our conversation? I didn't mean..."

"Why are we having this conversation, "Calleigh said, interrupting Eric. She walked away, heading back towards the classroom and disappearing inside. After about two minutes, Calleigh reappeared holding on to Layla's hand.

"Calleigh, Eric said, grabbing Calleigh's shoulder and stopping her. Layla looked up at Eric and smiled.

"Eric, please I really don't have time for this right now. I got to get Layla to Child Care."

"But Calleigh, Child Care is right in our building," Eric said, hinting a little sadness in his voice.

Calleigh could see that she was hurting his feelings but what about hers. This is the second time Eric hurt her. He probably didn't mean to but it happened.

* * *

It was a little later in the day, about 4:00pm and Calleigh and Eric had just come in from a crime scene. Calleigh didn't really want to go out on the scene with Eric, considering the little disagreement earlier today, but she'd promise Horatio that she wouldn't let pettiness interfere with her job. Plus, Horatio depended on his lead CSI to get the job done.

Calleigh was now in the lab, the DNA Lab actually, getting prints off a bullet casing when her phone started ringing. "Duquesne," she answered.

"Duquesne," the person on the other end said. The voice was that of Layla's father, Josh. "I like how you say your name."

"Yeah, what do you want," Calleigh joked. "I'm trying to get work done here."

In the process of her on the phone, Eric walked in, unnoticed by her.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I was going to pick you and Layla up tonight. I can't wait to see her face because she haven't seen me in about a week."

"You know that was mean," Calleigh started. "What's with the whole dramatic, 'I'm dead and I wanted to give my daughter to her birth mother' thing?"

Eric looked at Calleigh, wanting to leave the room, but wanting to know more too. His mind came to realize that she was on the phone with Layla's father. Another man in Calleigh's life and he had something over Eric. Calleigh had his baby and she was mad at him. Eric now knew how Calleigh felt by Natalia being pregnant with his baby. Things were never going to be the same ever again, and here was the evidence. Calleigh speaking brought Eric out of his thoughts.

"Alright," Calleigh said. "I'll meet you outside my office at 5:00pm. Don't be late." She closed her phone and turned around, noticing Eric leaning against the table as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"Eric, are you okay?" Calleigh asked, confusingly.

Eric didn't answer but continued stare into space, almost grabbing his chest with his mouth opened.

Calleigh stood up and walked over to Eric. Once her hand touched his, Eric broke out of his gaze. Calleigh smiled. "Eric, you scared me. You had me thinking that you were having a heart attack."

Eric grabbed Calleigh's hand and looked her in the eyes very seriously. "Calleigh, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're my best friend and I love you as my girlfriend. I love everything about you and I just don't want to lose you. I now know how you feel about the 'Natalia being pregnant' situation."

Calleigh frowned, "Eric, are you dying?"

Eric smiled. "No Calleigh, I just...well I'll probably die if you leave my life."

"Eric, I'm not going anywhere," Calleigh said, reasurring him. "We can work through this, right?"

Eric smiled, running his fingers through her hair softly. Calleigh closed her eyes, allowing Eric to see that she was simply enjoying his touch. "Yes," Eric said, "But I really know how you feel. I was jealous because you already had a child and now even more jealous because you're talking to Layla's father and he has something that will always make him part of our relationship."

Calleigh thought over in her head at how familiar the conversation sounded. These were her words and now Eric was reciting them. "Well," Calleigh started, biting her lower lip just a little, "It's the same with Natalia. She has a little piece of our relationship. I guess we have to work a little harder so that those little pieces don't get in our way."

Eric smiled. "So you're not mad at me?"

Calleigh smiled at how much Eric sounded like a child. "No, I was never mad. I knew something was wrong with you and if I acted like I was mad at you, you would tell me the truth. It's just poor Ryan, he's always the on the worse end of situations."

Eric was about to say something else, but he didn't want to compromise they're relationship anymore than it already was. He wanted to tell Calleigh that Ryan was with Natalia now, but if he told her that, she'd think that he was mad at Ryan because of that. Eric really did think Ryan should mind his own business more, but part of the reason he was mad at Ryan is because he thought Ryan should just leave Natalia alone. But on his own life, what if that 'guy' said the same thing about Layla? Calleigh was with Eric now and that made Layla part of him. Same with Natalia. He was long gone out of her life and if Ryan wanted to step up and take care of the baby, he would just have to let Ryan do it.

"Eric, what are you thinking about?" Calleigh said, breaking Eric from his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing much. Can you do dinner tonight?"

Calleigh bit her lower lip. "No, but it's not because I'm made at you, it's just because I'm meeting Layla's dad tonight."

"Oh, I understand," Eric said.

"Eric, how about you meet us at the restaurant?" Calleigh said, knowing that that probably was a bad idea.

"No, that's okay. Are you free tonight then? Like for dessert?"

Calleigh lips curled into a smile. "Eric, sure. I'll see you same time as last night, when Layla goes to sleep," she said playfully.

* * *

**So that's the chapter!! I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for the reviews and please don't forget to review this chapter!! xD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, this chapter took so long. I have been really busy lately. I want to say thanks for the reviews. They really do mean a lot to me. Hope you guys love this chapter. :D **

Eric actually dreaded the moment that Josh came into the lab. The man actually stood in the reception area near the elevator, but just like Jake as he got off the elevator and talked to Calleigh then locked lips wth her, Eric was afraid that Josh would do the same.

Calleigh actually said bye to Eric five minutes before Josh came. She hugged him, her arms around his waist and kissed him softly on the cheek. She now stood facing Josh, Layla at her side, looking up at her parents.

The perfect family, Eric thought. He sadly began completing his work.

Calleigh grabbed Layla's hand as Josh pushed the elevator button to take them outside to the parking lot. She refused to let her eyes look back because she knew how she would feel, looking at Eric's sad expression. Eric was a man of many faces. He could charm anyone with his eyes; His lips could always be flirty towards her; and like moments like this, Eric could put on the saddest face and Calleigh didn't want to fall into that.

- - - -

* * *

"So CSI Duquesne," Josh said. "How do you like it?"

"It's great, actually," Calleigh said.

"How's daddy's little girl?" Josh asked, turning his attention to Layla.

Calleigh looked at Layla and Layla had a smile on her face. "Fine," Layla answered. She touched her dad's hand and smiled. It was a special kind of bond.

A waiter came over to the table and took their orders.

"So..." Josh started. "I thought that maybe you would want to go back to Louisiana with me. That way we can raise Layla together as a family."

Calleigh's face frowned. "Josh, are you crazy? Do you actually expect me to drop everything that I have built here in Miami to go back to Louisiana?"

"Well yes, for the sake of your daughter," Josh said, trying not to raise his voice and cause a scene in front of the other people in the restaurant.

"This is my career," Calleigh said, lowering her voice. "It's not..."

"So your career comes before your daughter?" Josh said, interrupting Calleigh.

Calleigh looked down at Layla who was looking at her with her green eyes sadly. Josh purposely kept saying 'your daughter' so that Layla would understand what was going on. She couldn't believe he would sit here and do this to her.

"Okay Josh, you came into my life and interrupted it. A week ago, a man came to my door and said that you were dead, so I did the best thing I could do."

Josh's expression lightened a little bit. "Calleigh, I'm sorry about that situation. I just want us to be together and build our future."

"My future is with someone else," Calleigh said. "Me, my daughter and.." Calleigh's mind went back to the lab, when she could practically sense Eric's sadness. "and Eric," she said subconsciously. "This is wrong, and we have to go. I'm sorry." She dropped some money down on the table and grabbed Layla's hand to leave when Josh stopped her.

She turned around and looked at him in his eyes.

"Okay Calleigh, what about my daughter and my rights as her father?"

"You know what Jo-sh-ua." She said his name in syllables. "You invaded my life and now you're trying to rearrange my life. I don't appreciate that. Layla's in my life now and she's going to stay here in Miami with me. You killed yourself, remember." With that said, she turned on her heels and left, leaving Josh standing there.

- - -

* * *

It was about 7:00pm when Calleigh came home and put Layla to bed. In the past two hours, her life went downhill. She began thinking about what life would've been like if she stayed in Louisiana and raised Layla with Josh. Calleigh's little town had nothing to offer her. She would've ended up being the 'female cop' forever. Miami had been her opportunity and when she got the call to become a CSI there, she jumped at the chance.

Calleigh watched as Layla slept peacefully with her plush kitten. At the toy store, Layla's eyes first settled on the little gray kitten with a stripe of white on it's face. Layla snuggled it a little more and Calleigh smiled. For almost six years, Layla was only a memory, at least until a week ago when Layla became reality. Calleigh loved Layla more than anything else and she was willing to fight for her. Calleigh stood up and kissed Layla softly on her forehead and headed out the bedroom, not before first turning on the night light.

Calleigh now sat on the sofa, the lights low, she'd just changed into a black tank that had _Fighter _written in red letters and black sweat pants, watching TV. Eric was due at her house any minute now. No sooner had Eric crossed her mind, the door bell began ringing. She got up and answered it. Eric appeared in the doorway, carrying a small bag with him.

"Hey," Calleigh said, opening the door wider to allow Eric in. Once he was inside, she closed it. When she turned around, Eric was looking directly at her. It made her blush a little.

"Hey," he said, playfully raising his eyebrows.

Calleigh smiled and Eric sat the bag down on the coffee table. He then pulled Calleigh into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Calleigh shuddered, but allowed him to have her. For her, Eric's presence was comforting.

Eric hugged Calleigh a little bit longer and then broke away. He heard a tiny moan from her and looked in her eyes. He could tell that she was distant.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Calleigh said, moving over to the sofa and sitting down. "Its just things are going so fast and I just don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing. Just when I have things planned out, something happens."

"Did something happen between you and that guy," Eric asked.

"It's nothing," Calleigh said. "So what do you have in the bag," Calleigh said, changing subjects.

Eric noticed that Calleigh didn't want to talk about that and that she would come around in her own time. "Well in here, I bought fudge chocolate brownies and vanilla ice cream. We can eat like kids," Eric said excitedly.

Calleigh reached over and grabbed the bag but Eric stopped her.

"I'm going to serve you," He said playfully. He locked eyes with Calleigh for a moment and then got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed two plates. He brought brownies, but it wasn't the typical kind. The dessert he brought had come from the bakery and didn't taste anything like a typical brownie. Eric scooped a little ice cream on the side and with both plates in hand, he walked back to the living room.

Calleigh stared at Eric as he walked into the room, carrying the plates, setting it gently on the table. After sitting down, Eric stabbed the brownie with a fork, picking up a nice forkful and slowly putting it into Calleigh's mouth.

Calleigh giggled and looked at Eric. He looked at Calleigh and then looked at her mouth.

"You have a little crumb right there on the side of your lip," he said.

Calleigh lifted her hand towards her mouth to wipe it away, but Eric slowly pulled her and away. He locked eyes with her and leaned in closer to her until he was near her lips. Eric moved slowly, kissing Calleigh on the lips and she kissed him back. Both of them were moving backwards, Calleigh's head hitting the sofa pillow softly and Eric on top of her.

After what seemed like forever, Calleigh sat up and fixed her tank. They didn't do anything major but Eric's lips were amazing. She smiled at the thought and looked at Eric. He also was fixing his clothes. _No doubt Eric was the best _kisser, Calleigh thought. Definitely better than any other guy she'd been with in the pass, not that she'd been with that many.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked, breaking Calleigh from her thoughts.

She was caught off guard and she jumped. Then she laughed. "Nothing much," she said playfully.

Eric smiled then his face got serious. "Calleigh," he said seriously, "I really do love you."

"I really do love you too," Calleigh said.

"And I don't want to lose you to anything and I mean _anything," _He continued. "So," he shifted his body to the floor and grabbed her hands.

"_Oh My God_," Calleigh thought silently.

"Will you be my wife?" Eric finished.

So many thoughts started racing through Calleigh's head. Never in a million years did she ever think that she would be married. And her thoughts were only strained this last couple of months when Natalia ended up pregnant and Eric found out about her own child.

"Yes, Eric, YES," Calleigh said happily.

Eric pulled her into a hug and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. They stayed that way for a few until Eric got up to leave so he could be ready for work tomorrow.

They both said they're goodbyes and Calleigh closed her front door, thinking about how she could be the happiest woman in the world right now. She had her daughter, she had Eric and nothing could kill her joy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohh, two chapters in one day. I couldn't resist posting this. lol. I hope you like it and love both of the chapters. This is more kinda family-centric and this chapter is also important. One chapter you don't want to miss out on. So please read, review and enjoy. ;D **

**Chapter 8**

Calleigh woke up the next morning, hardly able to keep her composure about what happened last night. She was engaged to Eric and as much as that had become a reality, it still felt like a dream. She crawled out of bed, looking at the clock, noting the time at 6:00. She headed to the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for her routine of the day.

After about fifteen minutes, Calleigh went back to her room, put on her clothes and her house coat on top of that. It was time to get ready for her hardest task, yet most rewarding part of her day; getting Layla ready. Calleigh walked inside Layla's room, still admiring how she decorated it. Layla's favorite color is purple, so she had the room painted in a nice shade of lavender, everything was that color. Her dresser and desk set, bed set and curtains. Layla's bed was a piece of art itself. It was the combination of a large playhouse, Layla's bed being on top and the playhouse and all of Layla's toys at the bottom. It cost a lot to get it done, but the joy on Layla's face was priceless to Calleigh.

Calleigh woke Layla and helped her out of bed. After about fifteen minutes, Layla was in the shower.

Thirty minutes later, Calleigh and Layla were both ready. Calleigh put on the last touches of her make up and made sure Layla had everything packed for school. One everything was ready and in place, Calleigh opened the front door to leave but jumped.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked.

"Thought you would like a ride to drop Layla off at school and a ride to work," Eric said. He looked down at Layla and Layla looked at him. "How are you doing today Layla?"

"Great," she said. "Mommy is taking me to get a Halloween costume today."

"Oooh, awesome," Eric said. "Do you know what you are going to be?"

"I'm going to be mommy or Hannah Montana," Layla said proudly.

Eric and Calleigh both laughed.

"Come on Layla," Calleigh said, grabbing Layla's hand. "Do want to be late. Plus we need to stop off for breakfast."

They all piled into Eric's Hummer; Layla in the backseat, Eric and Calleigh sitting in the front. Everything was normal, Layla playing with her toys and talking, she loved to talk. And she spoke fluently, not like a typical five year old but you could tell she was southern. She had the Louisiana accent just like her mom.

Eric parked the truck in the parking lot of the school and He and Calleigh got out. He opened the back door and helped Layla out the truck, which Layla had gotten used to; She'd just jump the big step but with Eric around, he picked her up and put her on the ground.

Calleigh stood at her side of the door and waited for Eric and Layla to come around. Running fingers through her hair, she looked at the other parents taking they're children in the school when she gasped. In the mix of all the other parents was Josh. He was standing at the door of the school with a wickedly look on his face. She heavily sighed.

Eric held Layla's hand and Layla insisted on jumping.

"Come jump with me mommy," Layla said, grabbing hold to Calleigh's hand. They looked like the perfect family.

"Not now," Calleigh said.

"Yes now," Layla said.

Calleigh looked at Eric. Eric had a grin on his face. Calleigh smiled. She didn't know how she was going to do this in her three-inch pumps and even more, how she was about to make a fool out of herself. Calleigh took a small leap. "There," she said.

Layla laughed. "Now you," she said, looking at Eric. It was Eric's turned and he leaped.

"Now lets jump all together," Layla said.

Eric and Calleigh took more small leaps as the other parents around looked at them strangely.

Once they reached the door, they stopped. Calleigh looked around for Josh. For one small moment, she'd forgotten all about him. When she didn't see him, she and Eric continued inside the door to walk Layla into the kindergarten class.

After a quick kiss on the cheek, Calleigh and Eric left.

"You know what Eric," Calleigh said, "I'll meet you out in the parking lot. I need to go to the principal's office for a minute."

"What, you be bad now," Eric joked.

Calleigh laughed, then her face got serious. "Actually, I just need to take care of something." Josh's appearance at the school still weighed heavily on her mind and she didn't want him to come to the school and 'kidnap' Layla. Calleigh actually didn't feel comfortable leaving Layla at the school anyway, but she did anyway.

"Alright, see you in the parking lot." Eric and Calleigh both walked away in they're separate ways.

Calleigh sat in the office, lightly tapping her thighs, looking around the office nervously. Finally the attendance secretary came out. "Ms. Duquesne," the woman said.

Calleigh stood up.

"Okay, how may I help you today?"

"Well," Calleigh didn't know how to start off. "Okay, well my daughter's name is Layla Owens and she's a kindergartner here at the school. Actually I wanted to know, who's name do you have as a pick up for her?"

"One minute," the woman said. Calleigh watched as the woman walked off towards the file cabinet and after a few minutes later, she returned, carrying a manila folder in her hand. "Yes, Layla Owens. Well right here it says Calleigh Duquesne." She waited for Calleigh's reaction before she said anything else.

"Alright," Calleigh breathe relief. "Please keep it strictly Calleigh Duquesne. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ else besides _me _wants to pick her up, don't let them do it. If they are persistent, call this number." Calleigh reached in her purse and pulled out a card. I'm Calleigh Duquesne, and I'm Layla's mom. Don't let anyone besides me, pick up this child from school," Calleigh repeated, looking seriously into the secretary's eyes.

"Okay, I'll remember that." She watched as Calleigh walked out the office.

Calleigh's mind began to ease and she glanced at the little small gold watch that was wrapped around her wrist and noted the time 8:15am. Her eyes also settled on the diamond engagement ring that was on her ring finger and her face grew into a smile. Her smile didn't last as she was snatched by her arm towards the bushes. Calleigh gasped. She got ready to scream but a large hand was placed over her mouth. Her mind went back to the day she was kidnapped. She was determined to not let it happen again, especially not while Eric was in the truck. She reached for her waist and grabbed her gun out of it's protective pouch. Whoever had they're hand around her mouth was about to be shot.

"Shh, shh," Josh said. "If I let you go, promise you won't scream."

Calleigh stopped squirming and screaming and Josh slowly let her go. Once she was free, she turned around quickly and pointed her gun towards him. Her eyes were now filled with wickedness.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't mean to scare you, Calleigh. I promise. He held up his hands.

Calleigh kept the gun pointed towards him without saying anything. After a few more seconds, she put the gun back in it's protective case on her waist. "Now you know how it feels to be scared," she said.

"Well I wasn't trying to scare you," Josh said. "I was trying to talk to you without that damn Cuban noticing me."

Calleigh cringed. "Well a bullet was about to be placed in your leg," she said. "And we have nothing to talk about." She started walking out the bushes, but was pulled back again.

She reached for her gun again.

"Alright Calleigh," Josh said. "What the hell do you want from me? Huh? If you don't want to be a family with me then I'm getting my daughter back and we're going back to Louisiana."

"Layla's not going anywhere," Calleigh said. "She's staying here in Miami with me."

"Well, we'll see about that," Josh said. "I'm going to make a call into Child services."

"And tell them what?" Calleigh said. "They came to my house with Layla, telling me that you were dead!" she yelled. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get to work."

"Calleigh," Josh called.

Calleigh continued walking. She was almost at the Hummer when again Josh grabbed her arm, holding it firmly. She turned around and looked at him and he reached for her gun.

Eric watched as the scene started unfolding and jumped out the front seat quickly drawing his gun.

Calleigh stared wide eyed at Josh as he drew her own weapon towards her.

"Police officer, put the gun down," Eric screamed.

Josh continued to point the gun towards Calleigh, ignoring Eric's requests. "Calleigh, I didn't want it to be like this but you're trying to take my daughter away from me. How does it feel like to be scared?"

Calleigh looked at the gun and then at his face. His eyes were so deadly. "Josh, I am not scared of you."

He raised the run towards her face and then a shot rang out.

Eric came walked towards Calleigh and stared. She looked at Eric and then at Josh who was laying on the ground.

Eric walked over to Josh and stepped on his hand, grabbing his napkin and removing the gun from his hand. Then he lifted Josh off the ground.

Josh moaned.

The school's administrator's came out the school and stared wide-eyed in horror at the scene. A shooting at their school. One of them went back inside and called the police.

- - - -

The police arrived about three minutes later. They put Josh in handcuffs. Calleigh walked over to him.

"Josh, you just did the wrong thing. You assaulted a police officer. Pointing a gun at a police officer is a felony."

She walked away, towards Eric as Josh was placed in the back of the police car, heading to the station.

"You okay?" Eric asked.

Calleigh nodded her head. "I think I'm going to be just fine."

* * *

**k, this is it. I hope you like the chapter. I wanted to kill Josh off, but I just didn't have the heart to. I had to get him out of Calleigh's life once and for all. And since pointing a gun at a police officer is a felony, he's going to be going to jail for a long time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is kinda light. xD**

**Thanks for the reviews, they really do mean so much to me. I love them. **

**a/n: I don't actually know where CSI and ATF actually stands and where they are in the building so I made some stuff up.**

**-- -  
**

After what seemed like hours in interrogation with Rick, Calleigh and Eric walked out of his office and headed down to CSI. Rick wanted nothing more than to see them two in trouble and he thought of every possible way to find they're actions, well Eric unjustified.

Calleigh glanced at her watch again. It was now only 11:00am and it was not going to be a long day. Everybody in the building now knew the situation that happened and the cause of it. Josh, he'd come in and slightly tarnished Calleigh's reputation. Calleigh sighed heavily and headed towards DNA. It was a good thing that it was a slow day with crime.

Natalia was in DNA, wrapping up loose ends to DNA in a case when Calleigh walked in. She looked up and greeted Calleigh.

"Hey Nat," Calleigh said. "It's great to get some normalcy in this room right now."

Natalia laughed. "Yeah, I heard about your near death experience. Are you okay? Is Layla okay?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah, he didn't kill me, so I'm going to be okay. Layla didn't see it." Calleigh sighed again and rubbed her lips together. "You know, I never imagined something like this happening to me."

Natalia looked up at Calleigh, wondering what she was talking about. She sat down on her stool as Calleigh finished.

"I mean, its great that Layla's in my life but at the cost of all of this. Josh is going to jail. I don't want to deal with him anymore."

"Calleigh, you don't. He's in jail."

"Yeah, but he has some rights. The law says he has a right as a father to see his daughter and I don't want to deal with him anymore."

"Calleigh, everything will be fine," Natalia said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Calleigh noticed how big Natalia's stomach had gotten. "How are you and the baby doing?" Calleigh asked. "I came in here and selfishly started talking about myself."

Natalia laughed. "Actually, we're doing great. I'm not getting sick anymore and my body is adjusting. Horatio has kept me in the lab though. I can't go in the field until after I have her."

Calleigh's eyes widen. "You're having a girl?"

"Oh yeah, I found out two days ago," Natalia said, smiling.

"Does Eric know?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia looked away and shook her head. "No. I didn't tell him."

"Nat, he's going to want to know," Calleigh said. "Don't worry about me. We both have an understanding now."

Natalia nodded. "Okay, I'll tell him later."

"How many months along are you?"

"Six months," Natalia answered, becoming distracted as the beep of the DNA machine went off.

"Okay, Nat, I'll talk to you later," Calleigh said.

- - - - -

Ryan was sitting in the break room during lunch time, finishing up the last of his yogurt when Eric walked in. Ryan took a small glimpse to see who was coming in and then focused his attention back to his small cup.

Eric felt this overwhelming power in his spirit to apologize to Ryan about the stuff that was said a few days ago. He walked over to the table where Ryan sat and sat down across from him.

"Hey," Eric started.

"Hey," Ryan said simply. He put another scoop of yogurt in his mouth.

"Look Wolfe, I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day. I was just a little pissed." He began thinking about how Ryan's relationship with Natalia was no different that his with Calleigh. Josh was out the way and he had to become a father to Layla and Ryan would have to become a father to Natalia's unborn baby. But Eric wasn't a deadbeat.

Ryan continued to eat his yogurt. Then he took a small glance at Eric.

"I understand your position," Eric continued. "I know you were looking out for the best interest of Natalia."

"Did you think I would hurt her?" Ryan asked. "I care about Natalia."

"It's not that," Eric said. "I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to let go of my baby, my unborn baby."

"Eric, its not like you're never going to see the baby ever again. I'm going to be there for Natalia and the baby. I wouldn't ask you to not be part of the child's life ever. I know it's a difficult situation but everything will work out eventually." Ryan had now finished all of his yogurt.

"Yeah, you're right," Eric said. He stood up and gave a handshake-hug kind of thing to Ryan.

- - - - - -

No doubt this was one of the most boring days at CSI and Calleigh had decided to take the rest of the afternoon off. Eric stayed at work and she was now at Layla's school picking her up. Calleigh shuddered at the memory where Josh pointed the gun at her and was shot. She was a little embarrassed to go inside the school. A lot of the parents looked at her disgracefully. She would definitely have to transfer Layla out of this school. She couldn't continue to come to this school without those memories in her head.

"Hi Mommy," Layla said, tapping Calleigh on her thigh.

Calleigh looked down, squatting to pull Layla into a hug. "Hey. Are you ready to pick out your costume?"

"Yes," Layla said happily. "We're having a party at school Friday."

"Well I guess will have to get two, because you're going to have your own with mommy," Calleigh said.

"YAY!!!" Layla cheered.

Calleigh took Layla's hand and walked her to her car. It was actually her off duty car, very different that the huge Hummer.

"So we are going to eat lunch first and then head to the costume store," Calleigh said, announcing her plans to Layla.

Layla nodded her head.

Calleigh was actually starving. Since Layla came into her life, she skipped lunch at work, waiting that extra one hour and forty-five minutes so that she could eat lunch with Layla. Even then, sometimes she would only get a sandwich and by the time she'd come back to CSI and put Layla in the child care, she had to get back to work, leaving no time for lunch. Graciously, Horatio gave her the rest of the day off and she would be able to have a good lunch today.

"So what do you want?" Calleigh asked, glancing at the rearview mirror, looking at Layla in the backseat.

"Fries and a hamburger and..."

"Woah, we're going to cut off from the fast food today," Calleigh said. "We had it three days in a row already, not to mention it was breakfast. So how about we get some pasta. Would you like that?"

"Okay," Layla said simply.

Calleigh pulled into an Olive Garden restaurant and parked the car. She finally got out and headed inside the restaurant.

A waiter placed her at a table and shortly afterwards, another waitress came by to take an order.

"What would you like," the waiter said.

"I'd like the roast chicken meal for kids and Alfredo pasta."

"Will that..."

"I want fries mommy," Layla said, interrupting the waitress.

"No fries," Calleigh said.

"Yes fries," Layla said louder.

"I said No," Calleigh said.

"And I say yes," Layla said.

Calleigh looked at Layla. That has never happened before. Not from Layla, not discipline problems. Not yet at least.

"I can come back," the waitress said.

"No," Calleigh said. "We're both are going to have Alfredo Pasta." She said the last part looking a Layla.

Layla looked at her and crossed her arms.

"Okay, what would you like to drink?" The waitress asked, hating to even ask.

"I'll have water and she'll have milk," Calleigh said firmly, leaving no room for a second opinion.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your order."

"Layla," Calleigh said, looking at her daughter with her arms still crossed in anger. "I said no fries in the car and you knew that. Why did you make a scene here in the restaurant?"

"I want fries," Layla said.

"No fries," Calleigh said sternly.

"Yes fries," Layla shouted.

People around started staring and Calleigh sighed. She called another waiter over. Once he came, she started talking. "Can I just get the food to go?"

The waiter nodded his head and left. After about ten minutes, the waitress brought Calleigh's food out in containers, with a bag.

"Where are we going?" Layla asked when she saw Calleigh stand up.

"We're going home," Calleigh said simply.

"But what about getting my Halloween costume?"

"We'll try again tomorrow," Calleigh said. "Right now, we're going home."

"But why?" Layla asked.

"Well, you're on punishment for the day."

"Why?"

"Well the next time I say No and you decide to disagree you'll know what will happen." She grabbed Layla's hand and walked out into the car parking lot.

- - - - -

"Eric she still hasn't forgiving me for not taking her Halloween shopping today," Calleigh said to Eric. He had just come over from work twenty minutes ago and was now sitting on her sofa.

"Well, I would probably still be mad at my mom for not taking me shopping for costumes on one of the best holidays for kids too," Eric joked.

Calleigh lightly punched him in the arm.

"I'm kidding," Eric said. "You did the right thing. Tomorrow she'll forget about the whole thing." He hugged her. "You're a great mom."

"I'm trying to be," Calleigh said.

"Well you're doing a great job," Eric said.

Calleigh smiled. "So how was part two of work?"

"It was great actually. I apologized to Ryan."

Calleigh laughed. "I forgot all about that."

"I don't think Ryan did. He still seemed like he was holding a grudge against me," Eric said.

"Well that's Ryan," Calleigh said. She lay down in his arms, looking at the television screen, watching a crime show.

* * *

**Hopefully you like this chapter. Please review!! =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10.**

**I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews also. They mean so much to me. And again, I kinda rushed this chapter so hopefully it sounds great. ;D**

**- --

* * *

  
**

"Mommy, are you still mad at me?" Layla asked. She was in the car with Calleigh, looking out the window as they drove down the expressway.

"Layla, I was never mad at you, Calleigh said, focusing on the other cars. She turned on her right signal to get into the right lane. The highway was packed already and it was only 9:30. "I was a little disappointed however."

"Am I still going to get a costume?" Layla asked.

"Yes sure honey, as soon as we come back," Calleigh said. She asked Horatio if she could take the day off. It was a little last minute, but Horatio didn't mind. After all, Calleigh never once took a sick day or personal day and she had loads of days to use. Right now, she was driving up to Miami-Dade detention center where Josh had a pre-trial.

Calleigh thought about this morning. She woke up to the sound of a news anchor's voice, realizing she was still laying in Eric's arms and that he had never went home. She tried moving a little bit but Eric's grip tightened on her waist; not in a flirty way but in an almost protective way. She finally decided to move and Eric woke up. They moved together and as he went to the bathroom, she went to her room. Calleigh noticed a call left on cell phone and dialed the voice mail. It was the court calling her to tell her that Josh had a hearing and it was important that she make it. Calleigh didn't know what to think from that, but decided not to over react.

They finally reached the courthouse with ten minutes to spare. Calleigh got out the car and adjusted her top; Today she wore a black top, black pants and black heels even Layla matched with her. She walked in the courtroom and sat down in the lobby.

About five minutes later, she saw four cops bringing Josh down the hall. He was shackled up in an orange suit and he stared into Calleigh's eyes with so much hate it was unbelievable.

Calleigh was used to it though. Her job made her tough. She continued looking as Josh walked passed her and into the courtroom.

"Ms. Duquesne," one of the court officials said.

Calleigh jumped and then smiled. "Yes."

"We brought you here to testify against Joshua Owens that he indeed put a gun in your face. We're going to have you come in here. Your daughter will be in child services until the trial is over.

Calleigh closed her eyes in annoyance. She began wishing that she never brought Layla along. Calleigh didn't want her daughter going through that.

Another woman grabbed Layla's hand and Layla stood up. When she noticed Calleigh wasn't coming along, she called to her. "Mommy, mommy where am I going? Am I going to get my Halloween costume?"

Calleigh put her head in hands in clear frustration, enough to make her cry. Layla continued to call out to her and now Layla was crying herself.

"Ms. Duquesne, could you come with me?"

"One minute," Calleigh said, standing up, heading in the direction Layla was taken.

"We don't really have time," the woman said. "The trial is about to start."

Calleigh frustratingly walked in the courtroom. She glanced at her watch and noted the time at 10:00am. She sighed and sat down.

- - - - - -

* * *

About an hour later, the trial was over. Josh was denied bail and he had a sentencing trial in a month. For now, he would stay in the county lock up but he was granted visitations rights. Calleigh jumped up fast but was stopped as Josh called her name. She turned around and looked at him.

"Calleigh, you know I wouldn't kill you," he said. "I care about you. Very much. I care about you and Layla both. Why do you think I brought her here to Miami? This isn't my kind of thing. I'm not a criminal. I'm a nice, shy, family guy and now I won't see my daughter grow up because some petty bull. I never once stole anything as simple as a candy bar, I never got into a fight with anyone, not even my family. I'm real nice person and I'm going to jail for doing something that I thought was right? You know, Layla asked to see her mother and I thought that you would like to see her to. But I guess I made a big mistake." He noticed he was getting to Calleigh now so he kept going. "I should've kept her in Louisiana and told her that her mother was dead. That's what I should've done. If I had done that, I wouldn't be in this position right now. My daughter doesn't have her father and it's as bad as not having a parent at all because now she's stuck living with someone she doesn't even know. You don't know her Calleigh. You don't know what she like, what she don't. You don't know her personality, you don't know anything about my daughter. Just because you've known her for a week and a few days, doesn't make you her parent and doesn't make you know every little thing about her. I raised her from birth to now and I know everything about her."

Calleigh just stood there. Part of her wanted to slap him, but the other half of her remembered what Eric said. _She was a good mother. _Layla called out to her. "You know what Josh? Yes if it hadn't been for you, I would have never seen her. I must give you credit for bringing her to Miami. If you hadn't, I would probably wondered what my life would've been like without her. But you just made my family complete." She looked at the ring on her finger. "Eric and I are getting married and now, we have a beautiful daughter that will be part of our lives forever. So yes, you are the birth father, but Eric will be her father. You have a good life in prison." She walked away and Josh started cursing at her, but she kept walking. She walked towards the direction of Child services.

Once Calleigh was around the corner, she glanced in the window and saw her daughter sitting there with her arm up on the table and her head laying in her hand. There was a Woman next to her, trying to encourage Layla to color.

Calleigh walked in the room and the woman looked up. Layla looked up to and this time she had a smile on her face. Layla turned towards the woman and began talking. "Can I leave now?"

"Of course dear, you can."

Layla ran to Calleigh wrapping her little arms around Calleigh's waist. Calleigh kissed Layla on her head. "Let's go get your costume."

- - - - - -

* * *

"And then I thought you weren't coming back," Layla said. "And I didn't even eat my ice cream because I wanted my mommy."

Calleigh looked in the rearview mirror and smiled. Layla had been talking since she left the courthouse. She was now on her way to Party City and made an arrangement with Eric to meet him there. Calleigh glanced at the clock in the car and it read 12:34p.m. Perfect timing for lunch.

"Okay, Layla, we're going to stop at Subway, okay?"

"Are we still going to get my costume?" Layla asked.

"Yes we are," Calleigh said. "We're just going to stop for lunch okay?"

"Okay mommy," Layla said. Calleigh pulled out the highway and into a Subway restaurant. She parked the the car and got out, hoping that it wouldn't be a part two of yesterday.

"Hello, can I take your order?" the man behind the counter asked.

"One minute," Calleigh said. She looked down at Layla. "What would you like?"

Layla looked up at Calleigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Little miss," the man said. "How about we make a sandwich together? You can pick whatever you like."

"Would you like that?" Calleigh asked.

Layla nodded. After Layla finished making her sandwich, Calleigh ordered hers and Eric. They sat down at a table and began eating.

"You've been a very good girl today," Calleigh said.

Layla smiled and took a small bite out of her sandwich.

"Are you afraid if you do something bad, then we won't get your costume?"

Layla stopped chewing and looked at Calleigh.

Calleigh laughed. "I want you to tell me the truth on things." Calleigh thought back on yesterday. Maybe she did overact a little, but she had to put an end to the little arguments before they turned into something bigger and Layla got out of hand. "How about we discuss things more before we make decisions?"

Layla nodded.

They finished eating lunch and Calleigh drove over to party city to meet Eric. She didn't even get in the parking lot when she looked and saw the huge Hummer. Eric was standing on the outside, leaning against it's door, talking on his cell.

Calleigh looked at the clock in the car and it was just now approaching 1:00pm. Eric was so sweet to give up his lunch to spend with her. Calleigh parked her car and got out. She walked over to the Hummer and Eric smiled as she approached him. He reached out and hugged her and Calleigh hugged him back, handing him the sandwich she bought for him.

"Thanks Cal," Eric said.

Calleigh nodded her head.

"How are you doing today?" Eric asked, squatting down to Layla.

"Great." Layla said simply.

"Ready to get your costume?"

"Yes," Layla said.

Eric grabbed one of Layla's hands and Calleigh grabbed the other. They all walked into the store happily.

"Calleigh, look at this?" Eric walked over to Calleigh, holding a wig out to her.

Calleigh looked at him confusingly. Then is dawned on her. "Haha cute Eric." She laughed. "I guess I'll be Barbie then and you're Ken."

"And Layla is Kelly," Eric said. "It'll be the cutest thing."

Calleigh smiled. "Alright. Then, we have our costumes. Now let's get Layla's."

After about another fifteen minutes, they were finished. Layla decided she wanted to be a princess instead of Hannah Montana and she loved being Kelly.

They were now back in the parking lot and as much as Eric hated it, he parted ways with Calleigh, promising that he would come over her house as soon as he got off work. Eric kissed Calleigh on the cheek and she watched as he pulled off in his hummer. Then she went to her own car, strapping Layla in the backseat and driving off herself. It was only 2:05. She was going to treat Layla to a movie.

- - - - -

* * *

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Calleigh had to admit to herself that she loved dressing up for Halloween. She hadn't exactly ever in her life actually went out an bought a costume to wear, even as a kid. When she was younger, her mom invented costumes. Calleigh was from a small rural town and ever Halloween, her own mother would cut her jeans until they were thigh-high, pick out a blouse and tie it just about her belly button and make her wear heels. Her mother would then braid her hair in to pig tails and tell her that she's Daisy Duke and she's the cutest thing on the planet. Calleigh didn't want that. She wanted to be a princess. She wanted to be Barbie, she wanted to be people other girls were that were her age. Nobody else walked around as Daisy Dukes. At 9, Calleigh complained that she didn't want to be Daisy anymore and her mom bought her a red raincoat and told her to put it on and that she now was Little Red Riding Hood. Calleigh hasn't dressed up for Halloween since.

But this was different. She looked in the mirror and laughed at her appearance. Outside of Barbie's blue eyes, Calleigh looked exactly like her. Her blonde hair was bumped slightly in the front but pulled into a ponytail, She wore a white top under a tank dress that feel down to her knees and white-strap-around-the-ankle shoes. She loved it.

Layla was dressed as Kelly wearing a black top and a khaki skirt. Calleigh was careful to make sure the skirt wasn't too short. Layla also wore white tennis shoes. Her hair was down and flowing.

Eric was dressed as Ken and he wore a white long sleeve shirt under a black blouse and black pants. He had on white tennis shoes also. Eric looked mostly like Ken at the moment. He wore a 'Ken' wig with a part on the left side of his hair. It was cute.

Eric knocked on Calleigh's bedroom door.

Calleigh came to the door and looked at him. She couldn't help but smile.

"Wow Calleigh, you look awesome," Eric said.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Ken," Calleigh joked.

"So are you all ready?" Eric said, looking at Calleigh and then at Layla.

Layla nodded.

They all left out the house and began they're night of trick-or-treating.

* * *

**Here's the 10th Chapter. I know Halloween is gone and the chapter is late, but in my mind, it's still going to be a few days away. Please read and enjoy!**

**a/n: Again, I have no idea about certain things like felony, bonds, court or anything since I have no experience in either of them. I only write what I learned from google, or what seems right.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I wrote this chapter and I hope that you guys like it. Warning though, the end is kinda sad but I promise after the first have of the next chapter, everything will be happy again. And, I think I have 2 more chapters left before the story is over. But it all depends on what you guys want. Thanks for the reviews. You know as always, they mean so much to me!! So read, enjoy and review!! ;D**

* * *

Natalia was logging evidence in the evidence locker being bored. Lab work was no fun and she just wanted to go out in the field.

"These here are from the Davis case," Ryan said. He had become inseparable of Natalia lately. He wanted to be there for her, even in the lab. She might have something heavy and need him to carry it.

"Okay," Natalia said, taking the evidence from him. Then she dropped the evidence on the table. "Woah," she said.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked with a worried expression on his face.

"She just kicked," Natalia said. "That was the first time she kicked. Come here, feel it."

Ryan placed his head on her belly feeling her warm skin underneath his touch. She placed her hand lightly on top of his and moved him to where the baby kicked. He couldn't believe it but this little life inside of her was like a soccer player kicking away. "Wow, that's so cool," Ryan said. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Natalia laughed. "It actually feels weird."

Eric walked in and looked at the moment. Then he glanced in Ryan's direction and called him over.

"Yeah," Ryan said, prepared to hear a speech about how he's touching Natalia.

"Ryan," Eric said.

Ryan looked at Eric, knowing that he was serious. Eric always call him 'Wolfe' so he knew something was serious. He looked at him intently.

"You, me and H are going to Miami-Dade correctional center right now..." Eric began explaining to him the details of the job. "Alright, I'm about to talk to Calleigh. See you in the parking lot with your kit."

------

Eric hurriedly walked down the hall towards the Ballistics Lab. He saw Calleigh in there and she was doing what she does best, firing off rounds. He waited until the last one went off and then watched as she took off the protective earmuffs. "Calleigh," he called out.

Calleigh turned around and smiled at him. "How long have you been standing there watching me?"

Eric wished he could just see her smiling face forever but what he was about to tell her wouldn't be good. "I've only been here for a minute but can I talk to you about something serious?"

The tone of Eric's voice made her nervous but she reluctantly answered yes.

Eric pulled her into a corner of the lab and began talking. "Well early this morning at Miami-Dade Correctional center, guards found Jo-"

Eric didn't finish saying his name when Calleigh tumbled backwards. Luckily, Eric caught her and sat her down on the stool, holding her hands.

"Calleigh, they found Joshua dead."

Tears starting forming in the brim of her eyelids. She blinked, trying to not let them fall, but they were practically trying to force they're way out. She blinked hard one time, squeezing her eyes, cutting off anymore emotions.

"What happened?" Calleigh asked, once she summoned enough spirit to ask.

"Well it's not really an investigation," Eric said. "Guards at the center found a note..." His voice trailed off. "He wanted to die Calleigh. Just a lifer just helped him. Apparently, he told the guy in gym that he just wanted to die. He had nothing to live for and just stab him. The guy didn't want to do it, but after Josh started picking fights and invading territory, the guy was forced to...kill.."

Again, Calleigh just sat. Was she the reason why Josh was dead?

"I'm sorry Cal. Horatio, Ryan and I are on our way to the scene. I just wanted to inform you..." His voice trailed off as he saw Horatio standing in the window.

Horatio walked inside the lab. "Excuse me Eric, But Calleigh..." Horatio positioned his body in a sideways stance. "Calleigh, I would like for you to take the rest of the day off."

"Its okay Horatio, I'm behind in my work, I took a day off yesterday and half a day the day before and..."

"Calleigh, I want you to take the day off," Horatio said finally, leaving no room for a second opinion.

She looked at Horatio face and he nodded as if he was doing the right thing. Then she looked at Eric's face.

"I'll call you as soon as I get back to the lab," Eric said.

"Okay," Calleigh said, trying to force a smile. She got up and left out the room. She headed to the DNA locker where Natalia was still logging in the evidence.

- - - - -

Natalia glanced up for a brief moment to see what was going on. The lab had become eerily quiet. When she looked up she jumped. Calleigh was standing in the doorway.

"Calleigh, how long have you been standing there," Natalia laughed, only to not get a response from Calleigh. She looked closer at Calleigh and she had a frown on her face. "Okay, what's wrong."

Calleigh was near tears. Suddenly, CSI became too overwhelming for her. Her face turned into a frown. "Natalia, I can't stay here today. Horatio demanded that I leave."

"Are you being fired?"

Calleigh smiled. As stupid as that line was, it was enough to keep her from breaking down. "No Nat, I'm not being fired." Her face turned serious as if she'd finally become in charge of her emotions again. "Joshua, was killed. He was Layla's dad."

"Oh Cal, I'm so sorry," Natalia said, coming around the table and hugging Calleigh.

Calleigh hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm about to go now. I have to go pick up Layla."

"Calleigh, don't tell her yet," Natalia said suddenly, very sharply.

"Why not?" Calleigh asked. "She's going to wonder where her dad is."

"No, wait at least a day to get your emotions together and then you can tell her. You don't want to tell her too harshly."

"Nat, I have my emotions under control," Calleigh said.

"Okay," Natalia said, jumping again at another kick by the baby. She placed her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked, becoming worried at Natalia's gesture.

Natalia smiled. "She's kicking the life out of me."

Calleigh smiled, laughing actually. "Well she's alive and strong then." She placed a hand on Natalia's stomach just in time to feel another kick. "So she'll be a fighter like her god mom."

Natalia smiled when Calleigh said that. Calleigh still remembered what they talked about months ago. It was way before Natalia even started showing and she was thinking about aborting the pregnancy. Calleigh practically begged her to not to get the abortion and that she wanted to be a Godmother to the baby. Now that Natalia thought about it, it all started making sense. Maybe at the time she was thinking about the abortion, Calleigh was probably thinking about her own child. What would Calleigh have done if she aborted pregnancy when she was pregnant with Layla. Would there be a mini Calleigh now? Natalia's mind got more confusingly.

"Okay Nat, I'll talk to you later," Calleigh said, breaking Natalia's thoughts. "I just want to get things under control right now. Things are only going to get more hectic."

"Okay, we'll definitely talk later," Natalia said, placing a reassuring hand on Calleigh's shoulders.

-------

Eric stepped out the Hummer with his kit in his hand, heading towards the gates of the prison. The creepiest place on earth and the creepiest only heighten whenever there was a murder. Ryan wasn't too far behind Eric with his kit. They walked into the guards office where Horatio was standing with his head down holding his sunglasses.

"H," Eric said.

Horatio lifted his head and looked at Eric. "The guard put the facility into lockdown this morning. It seems that Loomis Farley a lifer made the attack on Joshua Owens early this morning while in the yard." He changed his position. "Mr. Loomis kept saying that Joshua Owens was 'asking for it.' What I really want Eric is for you and Ryan to search the scene form any more clues. Guards say they found a note."

Eric nodded his head and looked out into the distance. "Okay H, Well get started." Eric walked with Ryan into the yard. He looked up and noticed guards standing on the roof with they're guns in they're hands.

"Man, I couldn't imagine living in a place like this," Eric said, walking over to the body. "Alexx is on her way here but it's no surprise about how he died. Stab would to the abdomen."

"Yeah," Ryan said, taking a photo. He then reached down and closed the man's eyes. "Isn't this the guy Calleigh..."

"Yes," Eric said, interrupting Ryan. "She took it kind of hard."

They began finishing up with the scene.

* * *

**So here's the chapter. Hope you guys like it. Calleigh's reaction is in the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**_OMG, episode 7x06 "Wrecking Crew, was so awesome. And I'm left a little disarranged because of it. Come on, Calleigh's crying? It was truly a sad moment to see, but Ryan and Natalia were adorable in it. _**

**_Okay, back to the story, thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter. ;D Again, this chapter is more out of character than I originally planned but its good. So please don't hate me because of it._**

* * *

Calleigh allowed tears to fall out of her eyes for a moment. Sometimes she was unaware of how she hurt someone's feelings until she thought about it. "Maybe I was a little too cold to him that day at the courthouse," she mumbled, finally drying her eyes. She was one block away from the school and dreaded going in there and pulling Layla out.

She pulled in the parking lot of the school and sat there for a moment, gaining her composure. She finally got out the car and headed inside the school.

After about fifteen minutes Calleigh came out the school with Layla walking behind her. Calleigh reached the car and opened up the back door so Layla could climb in. Once Layla was inside, Calleigh closed it and walked around to the driver's side. Once she was inside, she quickly buckled her seatbelt and looked in the rearview mirror. "Honey, put on your seatbelt."

Layla reached up and grabbed the seat belt that went chest over lap and struggled with it. "Mommy, I can't."

Calleigh looked back in the mirror and smiled. She took off her own seatbelt, moved Layla in the center and pulled out the seatbelt that connected at the waist. "Now, snap this on the other side of you," Calleigh said patiently. She watched as Layla did as she instructed and connected the seatbelt correctly. "Great job," Calleigh said, turning around and putting her seatbelt on and driving off.

Calleigh tried to keep a smile on her face as Layla once again, talked her ear off. She would occasionally look in the rearview mirror to let Layla know that she was listening but her mind also kicked into over drive about how she would break this news. Maybe Natalia was right. Maybe she shouldn't say anything at all. But she had to. But how?

Calleigh parked the car along the curb of her house. Once the engine shut off, Layla ran out the car, running to the door of the house. It was a little action that Calleigh had come to love.

As soon as they were inside, Layla went to the sofa and turned on the television. Calleigh placed the keys on a small table by the sofa and sat down next to Layla on the sofa. She pulled Layla into a hug, rubbing her hair softly.

Calleigh sniffed and adjusted herself on the couch. Layla looked at her mom. Just from looking at her she could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong mommy?" Layla asked, looking in Calleigh's eyes. Her own eyes started to water because of the tears in Calleigh's eyes.

Calleigh bit her lip and a tear slipped out of her eye. She wiped it away quickly. "Layla, you know, some people come into our lives and are special to us." Calleigh struggled with what she was going to say. She looked down at Layla and Layla looked intently at her. "Like daddy. He's special but he's gone."

"I know," Layla said.

Calleigh raised her eyebrows. "You know already?"

"Yes," Layla said. "When we went to that place and Daddy had on the orange suit. And he said to me before that bad people wore that color and he was bad and now he's on punishment..."

More tears fell from Calleigh's eyes. Layla didn't understand that her father was gone and never coming back.

"...Mommy does that make you sad that daddy's on punishment? But when people do bad things they are on punishment. I didn't know daddy's could be on punishment. Mommy, have you ever been on punishment..."

More tears. Calleigh finally opened her mouth and started talking. "Layla, daddy's gone. He's not coming back. Ever."

"Is it because he hate me? Because we don't spend time together? I still love him but I don't want him to hate me..."

"Sweetie," Calleigh said, interrupting her. "Your dad does not hate you. As a matter of fact, he loved you very much." She began thinking about the day at the courthouse and everything Josh said to her. He loved her so much and now, he gave his life because of Layla. "Remember what you were saying about bad people? Well a bad person hurt daddy really bad and now that person is going to be punished for hurting him."

"So he's never coming back?"

Calleigh shook her head no.

Layla started crying and Calleigh held her again. Layla wrapped her arms around Calleigh, hugging her as tight as she could, still crying hysterically, her tiny body shaking.

"Its okay, its going to be okay," Calleigh whispered, rubbing her hair. "Just let it out honey." Calleigh continued rubbing her hair. After about three minutes, Layla finally stopped crying. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Calleigh.

"Don't worry sweetie," Calleigh said. She was about to say something else when her phone rang. She looked at it and noticed that it was Eric.

"Hey," Eric said. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know," Calleigh said with tears in her eyes. She stood up and went to the window and looked out. "I just told Layla about it."

"How did she take it?" Eric asked.

"Eric, I have to tell you when I see you in person. I don't want to say anything right now. She just stopped crying." Calleigh looked out the window briefly. "Eric what's going on with the situation?"

"Alexx's team removed the body about twenty minutes ago. Calleigh he died from a stab wound to the abdomen but Alexx thinks its something more like poison. The guy accused of murdering Joshua is in holding."

"Okay Eric. I'm going to talk to you later."

"Alright babe, hang in there."

They both hung up at the same time and Calleigh smiled at hearing Eric call her babe. He never called her that before. She continued smiling and walked back to sofa where Layla had now adapted a new position; She lay stretched across the sofa, almost as a little woman, watching TV.

Calleigh sat down and Layla raised up, laying her hand on her mother's shoulder. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Layla and they continued watching TV.

* * *

**OMG, that's the chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short, but I'm working on more chapters. **

**Good news, I think I'll more than 2 chapters left. xDD  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha, thanks for the reviews. All of the reviews are so sweet and they encourage me to keep writing this FF. I couldn't resist putting a new chapter up tonight. More chapters to come. I can't see an end coming soon so I'm promising more. =] There's still so much left. lol. Okay, so I'll stop talking. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

  
**

"Ryan stop!" Natalia said, jokingly. Things started to get smoother in the lab since that tragedy happened and today was a mellow day with the cases. Natalia and Ryan were in the break room sitting across from Calleigh and Eric.

"What?" Ryan said. "It's true. Natalia went right to the guy and said 'Sir, do you realize you're eating crap.' It was crazy," Ryan continued. "I said I would never take Natalia to an exotic restaurant ever again."

"Thanks a lot," Natalia said, shoving Ryan slightly. He stomach had gotten even bigger in the last few days.

"Well Natalia, I wouldn't worry too much," Calleigh said. "Eric over here took me to a restaurant and decided to order for me. When my plate came, everything looked delicious. I immediately dug in and Eric looks over at me and say, 'I didn't know you enjoyed frog legs so much.'" Calleigh shuddered at the moment. "I thought they were chicken wings."

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "sorry, I thought you would like that. Since you are from Louisiana..."

"Oh Eric," Calleigh said, interrupting him. She lightly shoved him and everyone started laughing.

"Wait," Natalia said, as she caught glimpse of Calleigh's ring against the light. "Is that an engagement ring?"

Calleigh looked at the ring and nodded at Natalia.

"How come you didn't tell me?!" Natalia said excitedly. "You and Eric are getting married. Oh my gosh, we're going to have so much fun planning."

"Yeah, how come you guys didn't say anything?" Ryan asked. "Trying to get married without us, behind our backs?"

"Don't worry, Wolfe," Eric said. "We just didn't have time to say anything yet."

"Calleigh you must be so excited," Natalia said.

Calleigh smiled. "Yeah, I'm excited." She looked at Eric. "But if he gives me frog legs again..."

"Calleigh," Eric said. "What are you going to do?" He raised his eyebrows playfully.

Natalia raised her eyebrows embarrassingly. Eric and Calleigh publicly displaying they're relationship? It was cute.

Eric and Calleigh were about to share a kiss when Eric's phone rang. He sighed, standing up, reaching around towards his back pocket and pulling out his phone. "This is Delko..." he walked towards the vending machine for a little more privacy.

Calleigh stared at him for a moment and then her eyes shifted to Natalia and Ryan who were both looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Ryan and Natalia said at the same time. "Actually," Natalia said. "How's Layla been doing?"

"She's fine," Calleigh said, staring at the window. Her attention went back to Natalia. "She hasn't been the same lately." Calleigh frowned a little. "I just want to take all of her hurt and pain away. I'm trying so hard, but I don't know what to do. Today, I had to force her to smile."

"Aww," Natalia said. "I know she's hurting and she's only a little girl."

"She seems to be happy when Eric's around," Calleigh said.

Ryan sat and watch as the two women talked. Calleigh finally looked at Ryan and noticed his gaze. "What Ryan? I think you're the only one that hasn't seen Layla yet. When I pick her up from school today, I'm bringing her by and you're going to say hi to her and make her laugh," Calleigh demanded.

"Calleigh, I would love to see her, but I'm not funny."

Calleigh rolled her eyes playfully as Eric started making his way back to the group, but he had a frown on his face. Calleigh looked at him confusingly. She couldn't hear anymore bad news right now. She was gracious that her friends took time at this moment to spend time with her.

"That was H," Eric said. "He needs me right now." He inhaled deeply. "Nothing serious though, so I'll see you all later." He bent down and kissed Calleigh on the lips. He smiled at her. "I'll see you later."

"Oh gross," Ryan said, making a face. "Get a room."

Calleigh got up and smiled. "Alright, I'm going to go check on some things." Calleigh turned around in time to see Natalia attempt to get up.

"Wait Cal, I'll come with you," Natalia said. She finally stood to her feet and placed a hand on her stomach. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

She and Calleigh walked down the hallways, a lot slower than they normally would since Natalia was practically waddling. "Did you get this giant?" Natalia asked.

"No," Calleigh laughed. "I mean she was healthy, but I didn't get that big."

"My baby's a beast," Natalia said, half shouting. It was enough to get Maxine Valera's attention. Valera looked in the hall as Natalia walked pass.

Calleigh laughed. They were half way across the receptionist desk when someone called Calleigh's name.

"Calleigh Duquesne!"

Calleigh turned on her heels and stared in the face of a woman. The woman's blonde hair was put up messily into a bun and she had mascara running down her cheeks.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"You killed Joshua. You put my son in jail to die!"

Calleigh raised her eyebrows. "Joshua assaulted me..."

"Don't tell me what Joshua did," the woman said, cutting Calleigh off. "He told me the whole story. All he wanted was for you to see your daughter but being the bitch that you always were, you put him in jail!" the woman shouted.

Calleigh looked around the place. Suddenly, eyes appeared from rooms and the spotlight was now on her, the woman and Natalia who was now standing, shifting her weight on the receptionist desk.

"Joshua was paying the consequences for what he did. I didn't tell him to point a gun at me."

"Did he shoot you? Did he kill you?"

Calleigh didn't say anything despite the woman raising her voice.

"No, didn't think so. You could've dropped the charges but no you didn't. You're a selfish little-"

"I didn't tell Joshua to start trouble with the other inmates," Calleigh said, breaking her silence. "He did that. He killed himself. Your son killed himself."

Tears began falling from the woman's eyes. "And now I have to go claim my son's body and bring him back to Louisiana with me. And don't even think about bringing that bastard daughter 'round his funeral either. As far as I know, she made her decision to."

Calleigh eyes widen and her face became very angrily. She started stomping over to the woman but when Natalia saw, she pulled herself off of the desk and grabbed Calleigh.

"Don't," Natalia said, holding on to Calleigh's arm. "That's what she wants you to do. She wants you to assault her so that you can go to jail. Then who's going to take care of Layla?"

Calleigh stopped forcing herself loose and stood back, running her a hand through her hair. "You're right Natalia," she breathed, staring at the woman. Then Calleigh started talking.

"My daughter, is only five years old. She doesn't have much say in what she does. Your son brought her here to Miami. He brought her to me. Now I'm pretty sure, that if it was Layla's choice, she would've probably stayed in Louisiana where she's lived all of her life. Your son's choice was to bring her here to Miami and ironically this is where she will stay. But you know what? It's okay. It's okay. If I must say anything good about your son is that he gave me an opportunity. An opportunity to be a mother and get to know my daughter and the same the other way around." Calleigh had tears in her eyes. "Even despite you calling her whatever you want, I will still let her know about her father and the grandmother that's supposed to love her. And when she gets older, it'll be her decision whether or not she wants to visit her other family. Don't worry, she won't be at his funeral because I won't be coming back to Louisiana. So if you excuse me, I have business to take care of and apparently so do you." Calleigh turned around and began walking down the hall.

Natalia stood looking at the woman. When the lady finally made eye contact with the lady, Natalia started talking.

"Go," Natalia shouted. "Go take care of your business."

Tears were already falling from the woman's eyes, but she turned around and got on the elevator to leave.

After the woman left, Natalia headed towards the ballistics lab where she knew Calleigh would be. She was right. She found Calleigh in there with her back turned towards the door.

"Calleigh, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Calleigh said, turning around and smiling at her friend. "Do you want to go to the school with me and pick Layla up?"

"Yeah," Natalia said without thinking. "I can begin the practice."

Calleigh smiled. "Eric didn't leave too many details about the scene He and Horatio went to. I wonder why that is."

- - - - -

Eric stepped outside the Hummer, stepping on the grounds of the cemetery. It was the same one that his sister Marisol was buried. He walked to Marisol's grave an inhaled deeply as he saw Horatio bent over staring intently at the letters on the grave.

"H," Eric breathed.

Horatio looked up at Eric and Eric's gazed went in the direction of the headstone. "Eric, it seems they have let one of the guys that was involved in Marisol's killing out of jail on good behavior." He positioned his body. "Problem is, they're been a murder five miles from the jail and it's John Campbell's signature."

Eric nodded.

"We have got to find a way to get him behind bars again," Horatio said simply, laying the cards out.

"I know," Eric said.

"The only thing is, night shift processed the scene so all of their evidence is back at the lab. We need to get to work immediately on this Eric," Horatio said, taking a last look at Marisol's headstone then placing his sunglasses back over his eyes and walking away.

Eric moved closer to the headstone and stared at it. "Mari, you would've loved being here right now," Eric said. "I'm getting married and you have a niece. Gosh Mari, I miss you so much." Eric touched the headstone and placed flowers at the foot of it. He noticed Horatio also left flowers there. He walked back to his Hummer and headed towards the lab.

* * *

**Okay, so here we go. I hope you all like it!! =]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the new chapter!! Once again, thanks for the reviews. They honestly mean a lot to me. ;D  


* * *

  
**

"You ready Nat?" Calleigh asked.

"You bet, Natalia said. "But can we stop off before and get lunch because I'm starving right now."

"No," Calleigh said. "We're running late already and I don't want Layla to start freaking out. You know, she's become so sensitive and she's afraid that I'm going to leave her. She didn't want to go to school today, because she thought that I would leave her there."

"Alright," Natalia said. "But you owe me a sausage McMuffin."

"Nat, breakfast is over."

"There's always tomorrow morning."

The two women headed in the parking lot and jumped in Calleigh's Hummer. "What's all of this?" Natalia said, moving a doll with stringy hair from the passenger seat.

"Those are Layla's toys but I'm going to put them all back in the house today," Calleigh said, putting on her seatbelt. She looked at Natalia. "Nat you're going to have to put on your seatbelt."

Natalia reached around and strapped herself in the seatbelt and laughed. "Okay, Cal."

Fifteen minutes later, Calleigh pulled into the school's parking lot. She glanced at clock hesitantly and noted that she was four minutes late. "I'll be right back," Calleigh said, looking at Natalia. "Unless you wanted to come in also."

"No go ahead," Natalia said. "In the condition I'm in, I need to take things slow."

"Alright, then I'll be right back." Calleigh began walking towards when the other parents started staring at her. She ran a hand through her hair nervously as some of the father's started looking at her. Once inside, she walked down the hall to Layla's class feeling at ease. Walking closer, Calleigh heard the whimper of a child and knew immediately who's child it was. Then the teacher said 'don't worry, she'll be here soon.'

Calleigh walked inside the class and the loud click of her heel made the teacher look up.

"See, there's you mother," the teacher said.

Calleigh half smiled at the teacher, silently thanking her for trying to keep Layla calm.

Layla turned around and smiled when she saw Calleigh. Her eyes were still wet but she ran to Calleigh.

Calleigh reached down and picked Layla up. "How's mommy's big girl?" She wiped a tear away from Layla's eye.

Layla wrapped her arms around Calleigh neck, hugging her tightly. "I thought you left me."

"I would never leave you," Calleigh said, looking at the teacher who was beckoning for her attention. Calleigh walked to the teacher and grabbed the piece of paper from her.

Once outside, Natalia noticed Calleigh still carrying Layla, but now Layla wrapped her legs around Calleigh's waist. Calleigh opened the back seat and sat Layla down. She watched as Layla buckled her seatbelt then went around to the front of the car.

"I can't believe this is your routine everyday," Natalia said, snacking on a snack.

"Yep," Calleigh said, doing a double take at Natalia. "Hey is that my bag of trail mix you're eating?"

Natalia smiled. "Sorry, I told you I'm hungry."

Calleigh looked in the back seat and noticed Layla was looking sad with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I don't want to go to child care," Layla said, knowing her fate as soon as she stepped in the car. "I want to stay with you."

Calleigh looked at Natalia then back at Layla. "Sweetie are you worried that I won't be around for you?"

Layla didn't respond but her head dropped and a tear fell from her eye.

"Nat, can you drive us somewhere to get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, of course," Natalia said, hopping out the passenger seat.

Calleigh climbed out the driver's seat and into the backseat, sitting next to Layla. She wrapped her arm around Layla and Layla fell into her chest. Calleigh rubbed her hair softly.

"Taco Bell?" Natalia asked.

"Sure," Calleigh said simply.

Fifteen minutes later, they had their food and back at CSI. Calleigh now sat in the break room, watching as Layla played with her food. "Sweetie, you have got to eat."

"Mommy, are you leaving?"

"No," Calleigh said, shaking her head no. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But what if you leave like Daddy? He said that he wouldn't leave either."

"Sweetie, don't worry about that right now. Finish eating okay." She watched as Layla took a bite out of her taco.

* * *

Calleigh finally convinced Layla enough to go to child care so that she could finish work. She was now in the evidence locker, analyzing evidence with Eric.

"You and Horatio went to a crime scene today?" Calleigh asked, breaking the silence.

"Actually we went to Marisol's grave," Eric said not looking up. "The person that took part in her murder is out of jail but there's been a similar murder but the night shift processed the scene and collected the evidence." He held up the victim's shirt. "Look at that. There's orange fiber on it. I bet you if we run it we'll get a match to the fiber used in the prison clothing."

Calleigh half smiled. "Yeah we can run it against the list of manufacturers."

"What's going on with Layla?" Eric asked. "I walked pass the break room and noticed she was looking sad. Is she still sad over what happened?"

"Yes, and I don't know what to do. I picked her up from school and she was crying to the teacher." She looked up briefly. "Then, when she saw me, she hugged me and clung to me for dear life. The teacher gave me a note saying that Layla has been distant today at school. I think maybe it was too soon to put her back in school. But Eric, I feel so bad because I don't have a lot of time that I can spend with her."

"Don't worry," Eric said. "She'll come around."

"Yeah, hopefully soon."

* * *

**Very short, I know, but I'm going through a series of writer's block at the moment. Hopefully it will be cured today.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I know chapter 15 and 16 are a part 1-part 2 chapter and it's mainly Calleigh and Layla-centric. We all know that Layla has a clingyness problem and it was time to get that taken care of. I really do hope you guys don't get bored with just the two of them. I promise Chapter 17 will be a little bit of everyone, things will start to get back to normal. But now, as a parent, Calleigh needed to take care of Layla. Please enjoy reading it!!

* * *

**

"Okay, I'll be down there soon," Calleigh said, closing her phone and looking at the time. It was only 3:20pm and she still had another three hours left at work. She took off her lab coat and headed down to the Child Care center. The director of the center called Calleigh and told her Layla was having a breakdown and crying hysterically.

"Is everything okay?" Horatio asked. He seemed to come out of nowhere and appeared at the elevator.

"No," Calleigh said. "Layla's having a hard time with the fact that her dad is gone and now she's afraid whenever I leave her.

"Okay bring her to my office when you bring her up." He walked away as fast as he appeared.

Calleigh sighed as she stepped in the elevator and pushed the down button. There had to be something she could do so that Layla could have peace. She stepped out the elevator on the child care floor and automatically heard cries and screams. Calleigh looked at one of the assistants.

"What's wrong with Layla?" the woman asked. Her brown eyes opened in bewilderment. She's normally so happy and never want to leave but today she was begging to leave."

"Layla's going through a lot lately," Calleigh said simply. "Where is she?"

"We had to take her away from the other kids, but she only cried louder. "Ms. Kendall has her in the bathroom."

"Okay thanks," Calleigh said. She walked towards the bathroom, opening it slightly. From that angle she could see that the teacher was sitting on a little chair, cradling Layla who was pouring tears on the woman's shoulder.

"Layla," Calleigh said softly, but loud enough for Layla to hear.

Layla lifted her head slightly and saw her mom.

"Come on," Calleigh said, gesturing for her to get up.

Layla had stopped crying and it was as if someone had turned off the alarm. She walked over to her mom and hugged her.

"You okay, Calleigh?" the woman asked, standing up, heading out the bathroom. Her eyes were also big, wondering why this child's behavior changed all of a sudden. "I mean usually, Layla is so happy to be with us."

"Yes," Calleigh replied. "I know, Layla's been going through a lot lately. I'll explain it to you soon."

"Okay," the woman said. "Bye Layla." With her last words, she walked out the bathroom.

"Okay Layla," Calleigh said, walking to the sink and wiping it down with paper towels. She then picked Layla up and sat her on top of it. "Tell me what's wrong." She grabbed a few paper towels and wiped the tears off Layla's face.

"I tried to be happy," Layla said. Her voice was a little cloudy from crying and screaming so much. She coughed. "But Ms. Kendall read the book about Froggy and he lost his daddy..."

"It's only a story, sweetie," Calleigh said, interrupting her.

"But daddy's gone," Layla said sadly. "He's not coming back."

"We talked about this sweetie," Calleigh continued. "Remember what we said?"

Layla nodded, holding her head down. "But you _are _leaving."

Calleigh looked confusingly. "Why do you think I'm leaving?" Calleigh said calmly.

"Because," Layla started. "Because I don't know." She started crying again.

Calleigh hugged her. "Layla, stop crying for a minute and listen to me. I will NEVER leave you. When you're at school and you're here at child care, think of me. Know that I will be there to pick you up. Haven't I always picked you up?"

Layla nodded slowly.

"Sweetie, and every time you cried, haven't I always been there to tell you its alright?"

"But mommy I don't want to cry. I tried to be a big girl just like you said but I don't want to be a big girl if you keep leaving me." More tears spilled from Layla's eyes.

Calleigh bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. She glanced at her watch and noticed fifteen minutes had already gone by. Calleigh picked Layla up and Layla lay her head on Calleigh's shoulder. She walked out the bathroom and a Child Care assistant looked at her. Calleigh pushed the elevator button and went up to the CSI floor. When the elevator opened on the CSI floor, Calleigh noticed everyone looking at her; looking at her because she had a child on her hip. Calleigh tried putting Layla down but Layla whined, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around Calleigh's neck.

"Okay, okay, it's okay," Calleigh said, rubbing Layla's back. She walked down to Horatio's office. His door was already opened. Calleigh sat down on the sofa with Layla in her lap. Horatio smiled at the little girl.

"You don't want to be separate from your momma do you?" Horatio said.

Layla turned her head and looked at Horatio, then she turned back to Calleigh, burying her face in Calleigh's shoulders. Layla also tightened her grip on Calleigh's neck. Calleigh rubbed Layla's back in comfort. She glanced at her watch and noticed that it was 3:45pm. She had to get back to work.

"Layla, how about you sit in here with Horatio and I'll be right down the hall in another lab. If you need me I'll be right down the hall." Calleigh started pulling Layla's arms loose.

"NO, no," Layla screamed, her eyes getting teary again.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere," Calleigh said, looking at Horatio.

Horatio bowed his head, thinking, then raised it slowly looking at Calleigh. "Calleigh, how about you take the rest of the day off and take care of Layla."

"Horatio, there's so much to do here--"

"No, I can handle things around here," Horatio said. "I think you have a bigger problem than the work around here." He stood up and handed Calleigh a piece of paper. "Make sure you check them out. Even if you have to take off tomorrow."

"Okay," Calleigh said. "I'll let you know what happens." She stood up and since Layla wasn't going to stand on her own, she carried her to her car. She placed Layla in the backseat and jumped in the car herself.

* * *

Calleigh sat in the room with Layla until she went to sleep. Already she'd cried twice before Calleigh finally gave Layla some milk and cookies so that she could go to bed. She now sat on her couch,her knees drawn up to her chest, her laptop resting on it. Horatio gave Calleigh the name to a pediatrician and she was now looking online, checking the pediatrician's background, making an appointment when the bell rang.

Calleigh jumped up quickly before the bell had a chance to ring again. She didn't want Layla to wake. She opened the door and Eric stood on the other side. "Come in," Calleigh said happily.

Eric came in and stood next to the couch as Calleigh closed the door and walked over to him. She smiled as they both sat down.

"So how is she doing?" Eric asked, looking around the house. He always admired how nice and clean it always looked.

"Eric, I don't know what to do. It's getting worse. My strong arm is sore, tired from carrying her around. And I'm afraid that I'm going to get fired." Calleigh exhaled.

"H is not going to fire you," Eric said.

Calleigh half smiled. "I made an appointment to see a pediatrician tomorrow so they can tell me the best way to deal with this. I'm also going to have a conference with Layla's teacher and Child care teacher to let them know what's going on."

"Seems like you have everything under control," Eric said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment but Calleigh broke it. "So what happened for part two of the day?" This had become a habit to her. She was gracious that Horatio was letting her go with so many days especially considering the job that she has, she needed to be there, putting away criminals, finding the evidence. She was a CSI and a damn good ballistics expert.

"Well, we still haven't gotten this guy yet. You know, the one that took part in killing Mari." Eric looked away. "He's claimed another life."

Calleigh immediately got sad. "I should be there helping bring this guy in..."

"Calleigh there's nothing you can do," Eric said, interrupting her. "You're entitled to have days to take care of stuff. We're the best in what we do and he will be brought in." He shifted his position on the sofa. "Ryan and I went out to the scene, Horatio did ballistics and Natalia and Valera were on top of DNA."

Calleigh smiled lightly but then her smile dropped. Already it seemed like changes were being made to fill in her job and if she didn't deal with this problem soon, she would be searching for a new job, not to mention, ten years later, she would have a fifteen year old still attached to her hip.

"Don't worry," Eric said, running his hand through Calleigh's soft hair. "Everything will be fine."

Calleigh got ready to say something but then she heard Layla's whimper. "Eric, I have to take care of this, I'll talk to you tomorrow and let you know what happened."

"Okay, talk to you soon," Eric said, bending down and placing a light kiss on her cheek. He opened the door and Calleigh stepped up to close it when Layla's screamed pierced through her ears.

"MOMMY!" Layla screamed, tears were already streaming down her cheeks. "You were leaving me."

Calleigh closed the door and threw her head back and exasperated, near tears herself. "I was not leaving," Calleigh said, walking towards Layla. "Eric came over, I was closing the door."

Layla didn't say anything, but started crying.

"Come on Layla, let's put you back to bed." Calleigh grabbed hold of Layla's hand and walked her back to the room. Calleigh tucked Layla in and got ready to leave.

"Mommy, please stay with me," Layla pleaded.

Calleigh turned around and climbed in bed next to her and before she knew anything, both of them were asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 2**

* * *

Calleigh opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that flooded the lavender colored wall. Her body was a little sore from being in the same position all night. She realized that Layla's head was laying on her right arm and since it was out straight all night, it was a little stiff. Calleigh moved her arm gently and got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Thursday, Calleigh was so happy that the week was coming to a close. It had been a hard week with everything going on but today, Calleigh was hopeful; Hopefully that everything would start coming together.

Calleigh got out the shower and went to her own room. She looked at her bed, which was still made up and laughed silently. For the first time in three weeks, she thought about her life. A month ago, she was barely in a relationship and now a month later she was engaged, had a child, saw the death of her ex, and dealt with his mother. She went to her closet to find something simple to wear but realized, she didn't have anything. She grabbed a peach-colored sweater and white pants and put it on.

* * *

Layla was sitting up in her bed clutching her teddy bear tightly, a few tears coming out of her eyes when Calleigh walked in. It broke Calleigh's heart to see Layla so broken. Maybe Natalia was right. Maybe she should've lied and waited until Layla was like twelve or thirteen before she told her the truth.

"Hey," Calleigh said softly, reaching for Layla. Layla climbed into Calleigh's arms easily and tried to smile. "Come on, lets get you ready for the day."

Layla stood up and went to the bathroom with Calleigh. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie," Calleigh answered.

"Do I have to go to kindergarten today?"

"No," Calleigh said. "We have something else planned." She finished getting Layla ready for the day.

It was thirty minutes later and Calleigh was in the car, driving down the highway. It almost felt normal again; Calleigh stopped off for breakfast, Layla in the car eating, laughing and talking Calleigh's ear off.

She parked outside the doctor's office and got out. On other circumstances, she wished that things could be different. Calleigh was afraid about what she would find out.

Layla jumped out the car excitedly and skipped around the parking lot. It brought a smile on Calleigh's face to see Layla like that and wondered if she should continue on into the doctor's office. "Of course she should," she thought over in her mind. She couldn't afford to take another day out of work. Especially not all in one week. She hardly worked at all this week.

Calleigh signed in and waited for the doctor. It was 8:55am when she last checked her watch and her appointment was at 9:00am. No sooner had she thought about the appointment, the doctor came out. "Calleigh Duquesne," he called.

Calleigh jumped up and the doctor smiled when he saw her. "Follow me this way," he said. He lead the way down the hall towards the pediatric center. The further down the halls they walked, the more child friendly the place became. Finally, they stopped in at a sitting area where the walls were painted a faint yellow color and toys strewn about.

"I'm Dr. Clark," the pediatrician said, outstretching his arm for a handshake.

"I'm Calleigh and this is my daughter Layla," Calleigh said, shaking the doctor's hand.

The doctor looked down at Layla and then squatted down to her level. "Hi Layla," he said.

Layla looked at him, sensing that what was about to happen would cause her separation anxiety again. She started to whimper and grabbed hold on to Calleigh's leg.

"It's okay," he said softly. "But look at that doll house over there." He pointed at the huge doll house in the corner of the room. "I bet that's fun to play with and guess what?" He said excitedly. "You can play with it. It's all yours."

Layla looked up at Calleigh unsure of what to do. She wanted to play with the dollhouse but she also wanted to stay next to mom so she would know Calleigh wouldn't go anywhere.

"It's okay. Your mom will be right here on this side of the room while you're on that side of the room. We won't leave the room without you. I promise."

Layla let go of Calleigh's leg and walked slowly towards the doll house, looking back every few steps to make sure that they were still there.

"When did you become aware that Layla became too attached?" the doctor asked as soon as Layla sat down and started playing with the doll house.

"She's been like that for about four days," Calleigh answered. "Her dad died and I explained to her that he wasn't coming back and since then she's been thinking that I would leave her."

"Yes that's typical behavior for a child going through a tragedy. At the young age that she's in, she doesn't understand why she once had two people in her life and suddenly have only one. It's normal for her to attach on to the remaining parent."

Calleigh nodded her head.

"Tell me how your typical day would go?" Dr. Clark asked.

"Normally, I would get Layla dressed for school take her to kindergarten, pick her up after school, take her to the child care at work, and pick her up from child care after work." Calleigh looked at Layla for a minute. Layla was having fun playing with the doll house, putting Barbie's little baby in the backseat of the car like Calleigh did her. "But now, I can't go to work because she doesn't want to go to school. She doesn't want to go to child care."

"Children often have a hard time expressing themselves," Dr. Clark said, shifting positions. He finally stood up. "Lets see what Layla's feeling. He and Calleigh walked over where Layla was playing.

"Hey Layla," the doctor said, smiling. "I told you we weren't going anywhere." He waited for Layla to smile. "Now, lets have some fun. Show me your mommy and daddy with the dolls."

Layla grabbed the Barbie doll and the Ken doll and handed it to him.

"Okay, now I want want you to show me a doll that's you."

Layla picked up the smaller doll.

"What a pretty nice family," Dr. Clark said. "Do you remember when your mom told you about your dad? I want you to show me what happened." He pulled out his clipboard.

Layla grabbed the 'mom' doll and sat her on the toy sofa; the smaller doll sitting next to it. "Layla, some people come into our lives that are special. Daddy, he was special but he's gone now."

Calleigh was surprised that her memory was so vivid from that day.

Then Layla showed the smaller doll crying on the 'mom' shoulder.

"Okay, what the daddy doll, show me what you think he went."

Layla hesitated for a minute and then looked at the doctor. "I don't know where he went," Layla said. "He went to the place where they wear orange clothes but I never saw him again."

"And that makes you sad?"

Layla nodded. "Because Daddy told me that he would see me again when I came to see Mommy but now I know he was telling a story."

Calleigh was beginning to understand why Layla was having a hard time believing her when she said she would see her again.

"And so you have a really hard time believing your mom when she says, she's coming back?"

Layla nodded her head.

"And you're afraid that your mom is going to leave and never say bye?"

Layla didn't say anything but dropped her head.

Dr. Clark took some notes. "Okay Layla," he said. He hesitated on what he was about to say next. This part of the job was always the most complicated. Explaining death to a 5-year old was never easy. "Your daddy died. That's why he never got the chance to say bye."

"This is not good news," Layla said sadly.

"I know," Dr. Clark said. "But I tell you what? How about you say bye to your dad using the dolls."

Layla looked at the doctor and then positioned the 'dad' doll and the smaller doll together. "Daddy, I love you and I miss you."

"Okay, now I want your dad to say bye to you." He watched as Layla began talking.

"Ladybug, I love you too and miss you." Then she made the 'dad' doll leave.

Again, Dr. Clark noted Layla's emotions. "So when your mom goes to work and you go to school, how do you feel?"

Layla looked at Calleigh and then back at Dr. Clark. "Mommy takes me to school but I feel that she's going to leave me there and I won't have anyone to love me anymore or care about me anymore. I know she will come back but I don't feel like it."

"Okay," Dr. Clark said. "I want you to finish player here and your mom and I are going over here for a little while longer and finish talking. Is that okay with you?"

Layla nodded her head yes.

Dr. Clark walked over to the separate corner and Calleigh followed him. "Okay," he started as soon as Calleigh sat down. "What she's experiencing is normal behavior. When you told Layla that he dad had gone, she took that as a meaning that he left and was never coming back. That's why she has a hard time whenever you leave or go anywhere because she's scared that you'll never come back."

Calleigh nodded, hating herself a little for inadvertently causing her child's separation anxiety.

"For the next week, I think it would be best to skip Kindergarten and take her to child care at your job. Explain to her that you are both in the same building just on different floors. Sort of like how we did here. During this time, I think it would be best to get her a transition object. Something like a ring, a toy, a necklace. With that, she will always be able to have it and it reminds her of you and that you will always be there whenever Layla feels her loneliest. Last but not least, try not to cater to her cries. I know its hard since we never like to see our children pain but catering to it, she knows how you will react the next time she cries. However, when she does stop crying, reward her for being a big girl." He handed her a few pamphlets on death.

"Okay," Calleigh said. "I'll keep track of her progress and talk to you soon."

"Yes, of course. You have my number, please call me in a week and give me an update." He noticed Calleigh about to Calleigh Layla over but stopped her and shook his head no. "Even though Layla is only a few feet across the room, you should go over and get her. That way she knows when she's dropped off, you will pick her up."

Calleigh half smiled and began walking over to Layla. There was still a lot that she had to learn and she began feeling bad. Maybe she was a bd parent. "Layla are you ready to go?"

Layla nodded and grabbed on to Calleigh's hand.

"Thank you Dr. Clark," Calleigh said.

"No problem," he said.

Calleigh glanced over her watch as they left the building. It was now 10:45am. "How about we do some girl shopping?" Calleigh said, looking down at Layla.

A smile grew across Layla's face. "Yes," she nodded.

* * *

**Alright!!! Things are going to start getting normal again. Thanks for reading. A new chapter soon, I promise!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi!! Thanks for the reviews! I love them ;D....I'm excited about this weeks episode of CSI: Miami. lol. This is the one month anniversary for the story!! yay!! lol. But anyway, I hope you guys love the story and Love this chapter!! I'm still working on my Chapter-a-day thing!!**

**Alright, chapter 17;D  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alright, we're on our way," Eric said, flipping his cell close. There was another call out and he, Calleigh and Ryan were about to head to the scene. This call out had been a gruesome one and the team still hadn't solved the case involving the newly freed man that helped plot the attack against Eric's sister.

"How can somebody be so cruel?" Ryan said. They were all on the elevator heading towards the parking lot. "I mean killing three innocent children."

"Wolfe," Eric yelled. "Do you have to be so insensible right now?" Eric then looked at Calleigh. "Are you sure you're able to do this?"

"Yeah," Calleigh nodded. "I haven't been working lately so its time for me to jump back in and bring this heartless..."

"Calleigh," Eric said, interrupting her. He knew what she was going to say next and he just couldn't stand the thought of bad curse words spilling out her mouth.

Ryan looked at Calleigh, regretting the fact that he made his last statement. It wasn't like he was purposely trying to worry Calleigh or give her bad thoughts, its just that, never before had there been personal feelings or thoughts on any cases before.

They all finally reached the parking lot; Eric and Calleigh jumping in one Hummer and Ryan in the other.

Calleigh reached over to put on her seatbelt but the only problem is her hand was so shaky she couldn't clamp it.

Eric noticed and place a reassuring hand across hers. "It's okay Calleigh." He clamped the seatbelt in for her.

Five minutes later, Eric was on the road; Ryan's hummer following closely behind his. Calleigh inhaled and let out a huge sign, running her fingers through her hair.

"How's Layla?" Eric asked, unsure about how she would take it. Especially at a time like now. He hated himself for a moment for pulling a Ryan.

"Layla is fine," Calleigh said. "This morning was usual. She's slowly becoming herself again."

"That's great," Eric said. He parked the car outside the scene and police already had yellow tape around the perimeters of the scene. Calleigh jumped out with her kit and Eric wasn't the far behind her. Behind him, Ryan parked his car and got out.

They went inside and stood around Alexx who was now examining a child with dark brown pigtails. The child was about six years old.

"Alexx," Eric said, gaining her attention.

Alexx looked up briefly at Eric and started talking. "The bastard. Witnesses say he came inside the day care with a gun, heading directly for one of the assistants. He said something and before anyone could say anything, he shot the assistant, critically injuring her and killing the three innocent children that were surrounded around her, not to mention he has another one hostage.

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to some officers and see what they have to say about the witnesses. Maybe the injured woman can tell us something about the killer," Ryan said, walking towards the door.

"I'll be examining the perimeters for footprints or tire treads, anything the killer could've left behind," Eric said.

"Guess it's just you and me," Calleigh said to Alexx, pulling out the camera to begin taking photographs.

Alexx looked at Calleigh and smiled. "Poor babies, can you just imagine how scared they must have been to see a gun. Their real life monster," Alexx said softly.

Calleigh stepped across over turned chairs and headed towards the next body which was only a few feet away from the one Alexx was currently working on. She raised the camera to take a photograph.

"Calleigh, this child here was shot in the head but the bullet is lodged in the floor." Alexx turned around when she heard a thud on the floor. She stared in horror as she realized that thud she heard was Calleigh's body hitting the floor. "Somebody get me a paramedic!!! Alexx shouted. She walked over to Calleigh, calling her name. "Calleigh, Calleigh baby, Calleigh." She continued shouting to an unresponsive Calleigh. "Eric!!!" Alexx shouted.

Eric ran in the room almost immediately after he heard Alexx call his name. "What's wrong- OMG! Calleigh," Eric said, walking over to Alexx. He looked at Calleigh on the floor; her face flushed and pale, eyes closed, unresponsive. He swallowed. "Is she breathing?"

"Yes baby, her pulse is still going, her heart is still beating," Alexx said. Ryan walked in from all of the commotion. "OMG," he said, wiping his hand across his face. Is that Calleigh?" he went into hysteria.

A paramedic arrived and walked over to Calleigh and started working on her.

Alexx had to take Ryan away because he was becoming to hysterical.

Eric watched with tears in his eyes as the paramedic worked on Calleigh, she was still unresponsive. A tear slid out his eye as he watched them put her on a gurney.

"Is she going to be okay?" Eric asked to the paramedic.

"Yeah, she will. We're going to take her to the hospital." The paramedics carried her to the ambulance and put her in the truck.

Eric watched as they placed her in the truck. "He pulled out his cell phone and called Horatio. "H," Eric said. "Calleigh's on her way to the hospital. "She passed out while processing the crime scene."

"Eric, she's going to be alright, okay," Horatio said. "I'm on my way right now. What I need for you and Ryan to do is continue on with the scene."

"Yeah okay," Eric said half-heartedly.

"Eric, I need you more than ever to focus on this scene. We need to get this perp okay?"

"Okay H," Eric said.

In the ambulance, the medics were now forcing oxygen in Calleigh's with the plastic cup covering her nose and mouth. They began to worry because she was unresponsive for about four minutes now. Her heart rate and pulse was the same but she was unresponsive. They decided to start up an IV and as soon as the needle made contact inside of Calleigh's arm, her eyes shot open. Her eyes opened wide, realizing that she was staring at the roof of the ambulance. That's when she made her first attempt at getting up.

"Welcome back Ms. Duquesne," one of the medics said, smiling. "We really need you to lay back."

Calleigh obeyed but then she got up. "No, the scene, I have to finish. Where's Eric?"

"Don't worry about the crime scene right now," the other paramedic said. "Our main concern is getting you to the hospital and finding out what happened to you?"

"What did happen to me?" Calleigh asked.

"Well Ms. Duquesne, you fainted, and you were out for four minutes. We just want to make sure that you're okay."

Calleigh slowly began remembering what happened. She lay back and continued letting one of the paramedics work on her as the other went up front and started driving towards the hospital.

* * *

**Hope you love the chapter ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's Chapter 18. I want to say thanks for the reviews!! They mean so much to me.  


* * *

  
**

"Ms. Duquesne, all of your test came back inconclusive," a doctor said as he entered the room.

Calleigh looked at the clock. It was now 1:45pm, three hours later than when she first arrived in the hospital. She'd hope no one told her daughter about this situation. She began feeling faint again, but decided not to tell the doctor.

"I understand the nature of your job but it appears that you were under extreme stress moments before you fainted. A test on your heart shows a peek of rapid heart beats, which likely caused the dizziness and then a sudden drop which caused the fainting. What we don't understand is normally people who faint wake up in a matter of a few minutes. You, however was unresponsive for four minutes."

"It's stress," Calleigh said, sitting up.

"Not so fast," the doctor said. We're going to keep you for a few more hours to make sure everything is okay."

"Doctor, I have a daughter. She needs me right about now."

"Right now, you need to be in this hospital bed," the doctor said.

Calleigh looked over at her clothes. They was folded neatly on a chair.

"Now we're going to run a series of more test and then we want you to rest and we'll see what happens."

"Okay, my very young daughter is suddenly without a parent, she's already having anxiety attacks because of it and now she has her other parent in the hospital, that will only heighten her attacks. I need to be home taking care of her."

Before the doctor could interject, Eric came in with flowers. He looked at Calleigh's face and noticed that she didn't look good. Her face was still flushed pale, her eyes dull.

The doctor looked at Eric and then started talking. "One minute sir," he said to Eric. "I just need a little bit more time with her."

"A nurse will be in here shortly to run more test on you," the doctor said, looking at Calleigh. "Ms. Duquesne, we have to make sure that you are okay before we let you leave the hospital." He looked at his chart again. "Alright, you're good for company." The doctor walked out the door and Eric came in behind him.

Eric walked closer to the bed and sat down in a chair. A tear slid out of Calleigh's eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"How are you Calleigh?"

"I'm okay," Calleigh said. "I'm just worried about Layla. She's going to have a set back if I don't show up right now."

"Calleigh, Horatio picked her up from Child care. He's going to bring her by the hospital."

"Eric, I really don't want her to see me like this, I just want-"

"Calleigh," Eric said, interrupting her. "You need to rest. You really do. Horatio is picking Layla up and bringing her over. Natalia and Ryan are coming here when they get out of work, and Alexx is going to stop by also. Natalia said that she would take care of Layla for as long as you're in the hospital."

"Eric..." Calleigh had tears in her eyes and they were slowly spilling over her eyelids. She tried to fight it back but she couldn't. She could feel herself starting to hyperventilate.

"Calleigh, Calleigh," Eric said, noticing sweat beads rolling off of Calleigh's face. "Everything is going to be okay." Eric grabbed hold of Calleigh's hand and squeezed it firmly.

Calleigh started crying softly. She was slowly experiencing a breakdown and there was nothing she could do about it.

"It's okay," Eric said, stroking her arm softly. "Everything will be alright."

It was an hour later and as promise, a nurse came in and ran more test on Calleigh. It was 2:55pm now and there was a slight knock on the door.

"The door is open," Eric yelled.

Horatio opened the door and Layla came in holding a teddy bear and balloon in her hand. She ran to Calleigh's bed.

"Mommy!" Layla yelled. "Does it hurt?"

"Hey sweetie," Calleigh said, glancing at Layla. She was shocked to not see tears in Layla's eyes. "No it doesn't."

"These are for you," Layla said, handing Calleigh the teddy bear and balloon. I miss you mommy."

"I miss you to sweetie," Calleigh said. She grabbed Layla and hugged her tightly. "Did you eat yet?"

"Yes," Layla nodded.

Before Calleigh could say anything else the door cracked open revealing a very pregnant Natalia, Ryan and Alexx.

"Hey," Natalia said softly. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing great," Calleigh said. Calleigh looked at Ryan and like a child, he hid behind Natalia, glancing every so often at Calleigh in her hospital gown. "Ryan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan said, revealing himself. He walked over to Calleigh's bed and Calleigh looked in his eyes. She could tell that he was worried. "I got you this card. And the team signed it." He looked down at Layla who was leaning over Calleigh's bed, shifting her weight every few seconds.

"Thank you," Calleigh said, smiling. She looked at Alexx who was standing behind Ryan. "Hey Alexx," Calleigh said.

"Baby girl, you scared me," Alexx said, hugging Calleigh tightly.

"I'm sorry," Calleigh said shyly. Before she could say anything else, there was another knock on the door and the doctor came in this time.

"Woah," he said, looking around the room. "The whole family."

Calleigh looked around the room as well. Thinking about it, everyone was family. Horatio and Alexx; momma and daddy, Eric, He was her husband, no getting around that. Ryan and Natalia, they were her little brother and sister and now she had Layla, her child that completed this family. She smiled.

"Okay family, just for a minute, I need to speak to Ms. Duquesne alone," the doctor said. He waited for them all to step out before he started talking again. "Okay, Calleigh the second set of test came back almost inconclusive also. But what we think happened to you today is you had a panic attack brought on by heavy stress."

"Panic attack?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, that's what caused the fainting that knocked you out for minutes but your CAT scan test was normal, so you're alright there. However, we want you to stay overnight so that we can treat you and you can rest without interruptions."

Calleigh sat back thinking where did her life take a wrong turn. Her life was so well put together. Things were perfect but somewhere along the lines, everything changed and now she was lying in a hospital bed being diagnosed with a panic disorder. Overstressed. Overworked.

"Also," the doctor said, breaking Calleigh of her thoughts. "In one of the blood test we found Human Chorionic Gonadotropin which is a hormone found in pregnant woman."

Calleigh looked at the doctor as if he lost his mind.

"Calleigh you're pregnant. Stress brought on the panic attack and the hormone in addition to the attack caused you to pass out for moments.

Calleigh looked at the wall. She could not be pregnant. Not right now. There were so many other things going on and now, this couldn't happened.

"We want to keep you overnight," the doctor repeated. "We want to make sure, your passing out didn't have affect on the child. Oh yeah," the doctor said, smiling. "You're seven weeks along. I'm surprised you didn't realize sooner."

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Thank you doctor," Calleigh said.

The doctor smiled appreciatively. "Ready for you family?"

Calleigh nodded. The next thing Calleigh saw was all of them piling back inside the small room. She looked at Eric as he walked over to the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Horatio asked. Suddenly the room was silent and everyone was looking at her.

Calleigh looked at Natalia's belly and stared hard at it. That would be her in about seven months. "Yeah," Calleigh said. "They said I had a panic attack, but they're keeping me overnight." She looked at Layla as she said it.

Layla looked at her mom and then at her feet. "So you're staying here?" Tears already filled her eyes. She looked at Horatio. "You told a story."

"He didn't," Calleigh said, embarrassed that Layla just called out her boss. "Mommy is going to rest."

Layla wasn't buying it and tears already began spilling over her eyelids.

Natalia stood up and walked over to Layla; Calleigh's eyes were once again on Natalia's stomach. "Layla don't you want to spend the night with me. We're going to eat pizza watch movies and I have Dora The Explorer," Natalia soothed.

Layla stopped crying briefly and started looking at Calleigh. "I want my mommy."

Ryan looked at Calleigh, amazed at this little situation going on. Apparently, so was everyone else. They got to witness first hand at watching Calleigh being a mother. Nobody but Natalia did anything to soothe Layla.

In Calleigh's mind, stress was beginning to take over again. She was dizzy but kept her head on the pillow, looking at Layla. "Layla I'm okay," Calleigh said. "Be a big girl and stay with aunt Natalia for tonight." Something was wrong. So many people, a crying child, a pregnant woman, a man that plague her and three sets of eyes looking directly at her, watching at how she performs her motherly duties. Calleigh closed her eyes and drifted away to sleep.

* * *

**a/n**

**Haha, I probably scared some you by saying she drifted away, but she's only sleep. I'm sorry, about everything being out of character, normally, thats not my style but my imagination has taken control of me and its doing whatever it wants to. So I hope you enjoy, the next chapter might be up later today. If not, it will definitely be up tomorrow.**

**Oh and with the middle section with the panic attacks and hormones, those are real disorders, but I'm not sure if they really relate to each other. I'm no doctor, and I might have diagnosed Calleigh wrong but I had to make the two tie together and I was weighing over in my mind about whether or not I wanted Calleigh pregnant. So I guess you see the approach I took. Thanks for all who review the story, it really does inspire me. ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

Chapter 19:  
**

Eric waited patiently as minutes turned into hours, waiting for Calleigh to wake up. When Calleigh first drifted into unconciousness, he called the nurse in immediately as Calleigh's eyes closed and she never opened them again. He went into panic, thinking that Calleigh passed out again, but the nurse assured him that Calleigh was under sedation and that she would sleep for about six hours.

Calleigh hadn't made a single move since she fell into sedation. Eric, every so often, looked at the machine above Calleigh's bed, making sure that he vitals were on point. Whenever Calleigh's eye twitched, the vitals on the machine would jump a little. Eric wasn't used to seeing Calleigh in such a fragile state.

Since Calleigh passed out, six hours ago, everyone left out the room and piled into the waiting room. Layla was still crying, and crying loud. Natalia took her down to the cafeteria and bought her ice cream. That seemed to quiet her down for a few, but Layla would just start crying again.

A little beacon of hope had filled Eric's eyes as Calleigh slightly moved her head. Eric stared at Calleigh wide-eyed. Then he looked at the two small straws inside her nose, feeding her body oxygen. He hated the way she looked so helpless and there being nothing he could do about it.

Calleigh finally opened her eyes and looked around the room. She blinked to clear away the blurriness and her eyes settled on Eric. She smiled for a moment, forgetting about everything that happened earlier. Then, her mind remembered and she shot a deep stare into Eric eyes.

"Hey, welcome back," Eric said, smiling, grabbing hold to one of her hands. "Everyone else is in the waiting room."

"How's Layla?" Calleigh asked suddenly.

"She's calmed down," Eric said. "Natalia bought her ice cream and then rocked her to sleep. Layla became fascinated by the baby inside of Natalia."

Calleigh thought back to what the doctor told her and she looked at Eric again. "Eric..." Calleigh began. He looked at her. "Eric, there's more."

Eric looked at her confusingly. "What's up?"

"Well, I was diagnosed with a panic disorder but the fainting was brought on by a certain hormone."

Again, more confusing looks in Eric's eyes. "What's wrong Calleigh?"

"Eric, I'm pregnant."

A broad smiled was placed on Eric's face. "Seriously? I can't believe it. Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes, Eric I am," Calleigh said, smiling. "Now it's more news on top of news. I still haven't told Layla about the wedding yet and now I have to tell her about her new brother or sister."

"Calleigh, you don't know how happy you made me," he said. "I'm so excited."

"I'm glad that you are," Calleigh said, feeling much better than she did twelve hours ago. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost 10:00pm. "I think that you all should go home," she said. "You all have a case to get to and I want to keep Layla on her set bedtime. If she's sleep kiss her on the forehead for me."

"Alright Calleigh," Eric said. "I love you." He kissed her softly on the cheeks.

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

_One Week Later..._

"Mommy, aunt Natalia's tummy is huge and she said a baby is inside. But how?"

Calleigh opened the front door of the house and Layla ran inside. They had just come back front the grocery store and she was about to prepare dinner for Layla and Eric. Eric wanted to come over and help share the good news with Layla. "Be careful with the eggs," Calleigh called out, knowing that it was probably too late. She would just have to savage what was left of the carton.

"Can I help cook?" Layla asked, climbing on the chair in the kitchen.

"Yes, but how about you first go wash your hands?" Calleigh said, sitting the rest of the bags on the table. It had been a week since she was hospitalized and she was doing great. Her face started clearing up and her hair returned to its normal shiny state.

Calleigh washed her hands and looked at the clock. It was almost 6:30pm. She knew Eric had just got off work thirty minutes ago. Horatio had everyone taking an extra hour shift to fill in for Calleigh's half days. Calleigh felt a little bad because Natalia was also part of pulling in those long hours and she's supposed to be on bed rest. As a matter of fact, Natalia was probably working harder that she should be.

Layla came back into the kitchen and tugged her her braided ponytail. "Mommy what are we doing now?"

The door bell rang. "One second sweetie." Calleigh walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Eric," Calleigh said cheerfully.

Eric smiled and pulled Calleigh int his embraced. Things were finally getting back to normal and he felt like he finally had his Calleigh back. "Hey Cal," he said, coming in and closing the door behind him.

"I'm glad that you're here," Calleigh said. She went into the kitchen and Eric followed her.

Layla was sitting at the table and she saw her mom come back in the kitchen, Eric following behind her. "Hey," Layla said, waving towards Eric.

"Layla, what's up?" Eric said.

Layla smiled and looked at her mom. "What can I do mommy?"

"Okay," Calleigh laughed, realizing that Layla wasn't going to give up. "I want you to go inside the refrigerator and get mommy six, large potatoes. Now that won't be too hard for you will it?"

"No," Layla said excitedly, standing up and walking towards the refrigerator.

Calleigh smiled at Layla's eagerness.

Layla returned with five, large potatoes and a smaller one. "Mommy, I couldn't find another big potato," Layla said worriedly.

"It's okay," Calleigh said. Eric and Calleigh started getting busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner, Layla helping out a lot.

* * *

Eric brought brownies for dessert. He actually went out and got it, but it was no trouble for him.

Layla sat scooping ice cream with her spoon and feeding it to herself. "This is good mommy," Layla said happily.

Eric looked at Calleigh and Calleigh smiled. "Sweetie," Calleigh said.

Layla focused her attention on Calleigh, expecting to bad news. Calleigh smiled and Layla's expression lightened a little. "Mommy is having a baby. So you're going to have a little sister or brother."

Eric smiled at the thought of Calleigh having a baby, a small baby, his baby. It made him so excited to think about it. He, rubbing her stomach, letting her know everything is okay, him being there to deliver the birth of his baby. Eric came back from his thoughts as Layla became talking.

"Is your tummy going to get big like aunt Talia?"

Calleigh nodded her head, "yep."

Layla smiled. "Okay. I hope I have a sister so I can dress her up. I can't wait to tell my friend my mommy is having a baby," Layla said happily. "I told her that my mommy carries a gun."

Eric laughed as Calleigh stared in horror. "Well she doesn't think I'm some killer does she?" Calleigh asked wide-eyed.

"No," Layla said, "She thinks it's cool."

Calleigh looked at Eric and Eric smiled, stuffing another forkful of brownie in his mouth. Calleigh put of a forkful of brownie in her mouth also, savoring the taste, remembering that day, ultimately the day that led to her pregnancy at this moment. "Well I hope so," Calleigh said. Eric squeezed Calleigh's thigh underneath the table. She looked at him and smiled. "Also," Calleigh said, looking at Layla.

Layla stopped eating her ice cream again and looked at Calleigh. Then she looked down.

"No," Calleigh said, raising Layla's head. "I want you to stop assuming the worse, alright sweetie," Calleigh smiled, reassuring Layla. "I want you to stop worrying about things. It's my job as your mom to worry. I want you to have fun."

Layla nodded and continued eating her ice cream.

"But," Calleigh started. "Mommy is getting married."

Layla smiled. "Okay Mommy."

"Layla," Calleigh said. "Eric and I are getting married."

Layla's eyes got big. "You're getting married to Eric?" She got up and went to the other side of the table and wrapped one small arm around Calleigh's neck and another small arm around Eric's neck. "So we're going to be a family? Mommy, Eric, me and the new baby?" Thats cool. Now I have a lot to tell my friend." She went back to the other side of the table and pushed her plate between Eric and Calleigh. There, they sat and finished eating their dessert.

* * *

**Oh, I hope you guys like this chapter. It was a little rushed and it sounds sorta lame when I read over it. But the next chapter will be different. =] And thanks for the reviews. I love them, they really inspire me.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

_K, I'm really going to keep trying to update this daily. I just got called in for work during the holidays so I probably am not going to be able to post daily, but probably every 2 days. Thanks for the reviews! =]_

**Chapter 20:**

Natalia arrived at the lab the next day, feeling drained and tired as usual, but her job wasn't an easy one and unlike a lot of other jobs, it was part of her job description to bring justice to her city. She looked at her clock in the car and with four minutes left to spare, she took a moment to breeze over everything happening in her life.

She and Ryan were now in a steady relationship, being together for about two months now. She smiled, looking at the picture taped to the radio in the car. It was one of Ryan and her, making a really goofy face at one of those photo booths in the mall.

Natalia also found it difficult in finding clothes to wear to work. Today, she wore a simple black tunic top that showed off her chest, it had become huge since her pregnancy and the top fell freely over her stomach, making her stomach smaller paired with black pants and black flats. He hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail.

She finally stepped out the car and waddled through the parking lot, stopping when she heard a car. She glanced around and noticed Calleigh, stepping out the car quickly, opening the back door, Layla jumping out the car. Layla saw Natalia and ran towards her.

"Talia, aunt Talia, guess what? Mommy is getting married and I have a little sister coming."

Natalia looked at Calleigh. Calleigh was rushing to get all of her stuff ready. Then Calleigh walked over to Natalia. "Calleigh, you're pregnant?"

Calleigh pushed her hair behind her ears and looked down at Layla.

"Sorry mommy," Layla said. She walked ahead, walking towards the building.

"Wait for me before you go inside," Calleigh said. She wanted to make sure that Layla didn't make that mistake again. She at least wanted to work in the field a few more times before Horatio found out she was pregnant and put her on lab work.

Natalia looked at Calleigh, "Hello?"

"Yes," Calleigh nodded. "I'm pregnant, but if you could, please keep this a secret."

"Do Eric know?" Natalia persisted.

"Yes he does, he was the first person to know. I'm going to call you and fill you in with everything else, but I just don't won't my pregnancy surfacing in the lab right now."

They were now at the door of the building and Layla opened the door for them. "Nat, I'll meet you upstairs. I need to drop Layla off at child care."

"Okay," Natalia said.

Calleigh grabbed Layla's hand and Layla began skipping. "Layla, if you could do mommy a favor, please keep our secret, a secret," Calleigh said.

"Okay mommy," Layla said, pulling away from Calleigh but Calleigh never let her go.

"Where's my hug?" Calleigh asked, pretending to be hurt. Calleigh squatted so that she was eye level with Layla.

Layla reached up and wrapped her arms around Calleigh's neck and hugged her. Then she kissed Calleigh on the cheek. Calleigh kissed her back. "Alright, have a great day today," Calleigh said. She watched as Layla excited ran inside child care. This was going to be a good day.

Eric peeked inside the DNA lab, looking at Natalia before finally walking inside. "Hey, did you ever recover DNA from the vagina kit of Emma Paulson?" Emma was the name of the missing child who was taken hostage by a man who killed three innocent children last week. Emma's life was spared; she was found in a mall, thirty miles from where she was abducted. She was raped an beaten but her mother was just happy that she was alive.

"Yeah," Natalia said, hating herself a little bit. This case should have been closed but due to the circumstances of last week, everything got sidetracked. "Semen belongs to Christopher Lowe. He has priors, look."

Eric walked around to her side of the table as Natalia slid the screen around for him to see a bit. "This man was...woah," Eric said.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"Known associates," Eric said. "John Campbell. He's one of the people that helped but a hit out on my sister." Eric pulled out his cell phone. The other case with a young girl also ran stale with the events of last week. "Thanks," he said, walking out the lab.

Calleigh had taken comfort in the little things that she was doing now. Horatio had Calleigh running the case with the girl found on the beach with a bullet in her head. She was amazed that the night shift hasn't even solved the case yet. Today, she would close it. Calleigh picked up the gun, smiling as she cupped it tightly. Returning her focus to the target, she fired off a shot and hit the target in the head, her original target.

After retrieving what she needed from the target, she walked to the table and recorded her results. Then it dawned on her. The gun she just fired off had the same caliber as the gun the Eric's case. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Eric's number.

"Talk to me," Eric said.

Calleigh smiled. "Eric, the weapon used in your case was also used in the girl on the beach case also. I'm thinking maybe there's a connection."

"Yeah, Frank is obtaining a warrant now. Its John Campbell's gun. Somehow, he's an associate of Christopher Lowe."

"Okay," Calleigh said. "Get em.'" She smiled, closing her phone and headed down to DNA.

"Hey you," Natalia said, greeting Calleigh. She was now sanitizing the tables preparing for the next run of DNA samples whenever they were needed.

"Hey," Calleigh said.

"I'm about to get some tea. Wanna come?" Natalia said, standing up straight.

"Sure.

The two of them headed down to the break room. Natalia as usual wobbled some of the way and it took extra long. When the finally arrived, Valera was in there, sitting a the table, reading a newspaper and sipping on some tea.

"Hi," Valera greeted, pushing her newly blunt cut blonde hair away from her eyes.

"Hey," Calleigh and Natalia both said at the same time. Calleigh sat down at the table across from Maxine while Natalia poured so hot water to make tea.

"How are you holding up with things?" Maxine asked; her lips curling into a smile.

"I've been great lately," Calleigh said happily. She was going to say something else but she turned around when she heard glass shatter on the floor and Natalia bent over, her mouth wide open and clutching her stomach. "Nat." Calleigh stood and walked over.

"I think it's time," Natalia said. She accepted Calleigh's help as Calleigh walked Natalia over to the sofa and sat her down.

Valera stood by and watched anxiously. "Do you need me to do anything right now?"

Natalia let out a small moan as she gripped Calleigh's hand tightly trying to control that pain.

"Um, could you please go to the ballistics lab. I have heating pads in there and then could you bring them back here?"

Valera nodded and left out the room.

"Nat you're going to be okay," Calleigh said reassuringly. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Eric's number, hoping that he wasn't doing anything too big now or interrupting something important.

"Hello?" Eric answered.

"Eric," Calleigh said. "Natalia is going into Labor. I'm going to take her to the hospital and you can meet us over there."

"Really?" Eric said. "Alright, I'll be over there as soon as I'm done."

"Okay, talk to you later." Calleigh closed her phone and sat Natalia up. "Hey, I'm going to take you over to the hospital."

"Go... to... Lutheran General... Hospital" Natalia breathed. She closed her eyes and tried to control the pain. "All...of my records...are there."

Maxine came back to the room, carrying two large heating pads. She handed them to Natalia. "Nat, put this on your stomach."

Natalia snatched the pad, not that she was trying, but pain was starting to change her personality and she became angry. After about three more minutes, her breathing became normal again.

"Nat, come on," Calleigh said simply. With the help of Maxine, they managed to help Natalia to Calleigh's Hummer and strap her inside. Calleigh walked around to the driver's side and buckled her seatbelt quickly and started the car. She already called ahead to the hospital letting them know that Natalia was in labor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

12:20pm.

Natalia's breathing started returning back to normal. She had just has a powerful contraction and she swore that one nearly killed her.

"You okay Nat?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah," Natalia breathed.

"I think maybe you should get an epidural," Calleigh said. "It'll numb your pain a bit."

Natalia shook her head no. "I dreaded this moment for so long," Natalia started. "I didn't want to get one because I heard the the drugs used in an epidural, could have an effect on the baby. Plus, if the doctor's aren't careful, they could paralyze you for the rest of your life."

"Natalia, clearly you are too superstitious," Calleigh laughed. "For my sake, you should get one. Last time, you nearly fractured my hand and this time, you shouted curse words at me. I don't think I want to be around for the next contraction," she joked.

"Oohhh your time is so coming," Natalia joked, smiling. Then, her face got serious. "Thank you for being here with me."

"No problem. I'm fascinated by child birth." Calleigh laughed.

The was a knock on the door and Eric peeked around the corner. Ryan was behind him, carrying flowers.

"Hey," Eric said, looking at Natalia. He couldn't believe this moment was finally here. His first child, his first daughter and now he would witness the birth of her. He smiled.

"Hey Eric," Natalia said.

Calleigh looked at Ryan. Still a little bit of her was jealous, but this was Natalia's moment. She continued her gaze on Ryan. "So you brought flowers."

Ryan looked at Calleigh as if she lost her mind. That was extremely random and Calleigh never was really random.

"Um, yeah," Ryan said, looking at them. He specifically bought them and had them arranged perfectly for Natalia.

Everyone glanced at the door when two women came in the room.

"Hey," Natalia said excitedly.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Guys, those are my sisters, Natasha and Natara; Tasha and Tara, these are my best friends in the world, Calleigh, Ryan and Eric."

"Nice to meet you," the girls said, looking at the friend group.

Same," Calleigh, Eric and Ryan said at the same time.

There was a silence in the room and then one of the sisters yelled out. "Where's your baby's dad?"

The room became uncomfortably silent.

"Um," Natalia said, looking over at Eric. Then, Natalia's contractions started again. "Owww," she cried out. It was a strong one and she actually felt the baby moving further down.

The room was silent and Calleigh sat at Natalia's side, holding her hand. "Come on, breathe Natalia, breathe." Of everyone else Calleigh was the only on still trying to keep Natalia calm. Eric walked around to Natalia's other side.

"Someone get the doctor!!!" Natalia shouted. "She's coming!!!"

Ryan ran out the room, shouting for the doctor down the hall.

Calleigh and Eric tried to help Natalia. Her body was shaking and she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Damn," Natalia shouted. "I feel like I'm shitting a knife!!!!" She gripped Eric and Calleigh's hand a little tighter and Calleigh gritted her teeth. This was it. The force that Natalia was putting on her tiny hand would definitely sprain it. Then, Natalia let go of their hands and held on to the bed rails, shaking it as if she was possessed.

The nurse came the room and she looked at Natalia. Another team of doctors followed in behind their lead doctor.

"How are you doing?"

"Not good," Natalia breathed. She twisted her body so that she could deal with the pain a little more.

Looking at Natalia, made Calleigh's stomach queasy. That would be her in about seven months. All that combined, gave Calleigh the urge to barf. "Excuse me." Calleigh got up and ran out the door.

Eric watched Calleigh run out the room and wanted to run out to make sure she was okay, but he had to be there for Natalia. His mind began racing. Calleigh was his fiance, Natalia was having his baby at the moment.

"Ryan," Eric called. He got Ryan's attention and Eric signaled for him to come over and hold Natalia's hand. The gesture went unnoticed by Natalia who was paying attention to the doctor who was now examining her.

As soon as Ryan touched Natalia's hand, Natalia looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Natalia's smile brightened his day and Natalia meant so much to him. Ryan loved Natalia for so long. As a matter of fact, he might just as her to marry him soon.

Eric headed out into the hall and walked down the hall to the unisex bathroom. He knocked on the door and immediately knew it was Calleigh, just from the sound the chunks made as if hit the toilet.

"Calleigh, are you okay?"

Calleigh didn't answer but she heard him. She was incapable of talking right now as she continued to barfing. Truthfully, she just wanted to be left alone. Calleigh definitely didn't want Eric to see her sick.

Eric heard her flush the toilet and then the water came on. She opened the door a minute later and Eric was standing there.

"Calleigh, you okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah its not uncommon for a pregnant woman to throw up."

He wrapped his arm around he neck. "I love you Calleigh," he whispered in her ear. He watched as she lightly smiled and then he smile turned into a huge grin.

"Okay, Ms. Boa Vista you're actually nine and a half centimeters dilated," the doctor announced. The had moved her to a delivery room. It was now almost 3:00pm.

* * *

Calleigh begged Natalia to please not have the baby until she came back. She had to go back and pick Layla up from Child care. Alexx decided to ride with Calleigh back to the hospital. She witnessed first hand at how Calleigh took care of her daughter.

Layla knew the drill by now. She climbed up in the huge Hummer as Alexx climbed in the front seat. It was also as big of a deal for Alexx also since Alexx was just as short as Calleigh.

Calleigh walked around to the front seat and strapped her seatbelt. She looked in the rearview mirror. "Sweetie, buckle up," Calleigh smiled.

"Oh yeah," Layla said. She reached across and grabbed the seatbelt and strapped herself in, just like her mom taught her weeks ago.

Alexx smiled. "Calleigh, you're a great mom. What you're doing, it would've taken years for parents to learn, but you jumped right in. I can't wait to see you with an infant."

"Ooh, ooh," Layla said.

Calleigh looked in the rearview mirror and raised her eyebrows. Then she thought about it. Layla was anxious and she was too, a little. "Actually, Layla how about you tell aunt Alexx our secret."

Layla laughed. "Aunt Lexi," Layla said. She gave them all pet names. Layla called Alexx, Lexi; Natalia, Talia; Horatio, uncle H; Ryan, uncle Ryan or big brother; and Eric, Eric or Dad.

The day that Layla called Eric 'dad' he was the happiest person on earth. He'd never been called Dad before and it felt good.

Layla continued. "Aunt Lexi, mommy is getting married and I'm going to have a little sister!"

Alexx looked Calleigh, "you're pregnant?"

Calleigh smiled. "Yep. And I'm already eight weeks along. So the wedding has to be soon. I don't want to be 'very' pregnant in my wedding gown."

Alexx laughed. Everything was just about perfect in the lab. Natalia was about to have a baby. "Natalia never had a baby shower!" Alexx said.

"Yeah, she had her baby three weeks earlier. Her shower was planned for the weekend but it's too late. So we're just going to have a party for her," Calleigh said.

Calleigh pulled through the drive-thru of MacDonalds and ordered eight hamburgers and a kid's meal.

"Sweetie, are you hungry? I know pregnant women appetite increases but..."

Calleigh laughed. "I'm hungry but actually I ordered a burger for everyone. You, Me, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Horatio, Natasha, Natara and one special kid's meal for Layla."

* * *

"Okay, I need everyone out of room, dad you can stay but everyone else can come back afterwards," the doctor said, shooing everyone out.

Ryan began walking out, but Natalia tightened her grip on his hand. He looked at her in the eyes and she silently told him to stay. He was just as much a part of this child as Eric.

Natalia held on to both Ryan and Eric's hand. The doctor positioned Natalia's legs apart so that she could deliver.

"Okay this is what we're going to do, Natalia," the doctor started. "I'm going to count to ten, you're going to breathe. Then, I'm going to count to ten again, you're going to push all of the ten. Then again, I'll count to ten, you're going to breathe. We're going to do that until the baby makes her entrance."

Natalia nodded.

"One...two...three..." the doctor counted. He continued until he got to ten."

Natalia sucked in a breath and pushed. Tears still came out of her eyes. This hurted so bad. Never again would she do a natural childbirth. She felt the baby moving down, inside of her. "Ahhhhh," she screamed.

"Okay, breathe Natalia."

Ryan rubbed Natalia's forehead with a cool towel.

"Okay Natalia, I need you to push harder," the doctor said.

Natalia panted. Her legs moved in pain and she felt like all this pain would make her pass out soon.

Eric watched in amazement as he watch the baby travel downward. He was only getting a stomach view, but he peeked around the corner and saw it clearly. The baby was still about thirteen inches high still inside her.

Eric watched as Natalia pushed harder, the baby sliding down eyes got big. Natalia was gripping his hand hard and her legs were shaking.

"That's right, come on," the doctor said. "Alright Natalia. Breathe. Dad's," he said, looking at Ryan and Eric. "The next one can be the big one. I need both of you to hold her feet back, help her out a little."

Eric and Ryan both agreed and grabbed her feet.

"Alright Natalia, lets make this our last push."

Natalia screamed. She closed her eyes and pushed harder she tried to ignore the pains. Eric watch in amazement as soon, his baby's head was born.

"Natalia breathe really short and push again," the doctor yelled. "She's coming.

Natalia didn't need a doctor to tell her that. She could feel the baby right there in her. She breathed and pushed more. She had to get this baby out of her. "Please get this thing out of me!!!" Natalia cried.

Again, Eric was amazed as the baby's shoulder was born. It amazed him.

"Push a little more," the doctor said, reaching down and helping her with the delivery.

"Oh my GOD!!" Natalia screamed as more of the baby pushed out.

The doctor pulled the baby out the rest of the way and sat her on Natalia's stomach.

"Oh my god," Natalia breathed, finally happy that she was out. A nurse began cleaning the baby and then finally, clipping the cord and taking the baby away to check on her vitals. The baby cried very loud.

"I can't believe it," Eric said.

"Good job Natalia," the doctor said.

The nurse came back over and handed Natalia her baby.

Natalia smiled. The baby took on Natalia and Eric's features; He skin tone was golden and her eyes were dark brown; the baby opened her eyes a little and looked up at the bright lights, closing them again. Also, she had a full head of hair.

"She's so beautiful," Eric said.

Natalia nodded, rubbing the baby's head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hii, here's chapter 22. Thanks for the reviews. =]] You all are awesome!! Thanks for inspiring me!! **

**I'm excited about tonight's episode of CSI: Miami, too bad I'll be working, so I have to tape it. xD  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Layla, try not to make a mess," Calleigh said. Already she'd picked up six stray fries that Layla dropped on the floor. Calleigh was finishing up her hamburger and now opening another one.

"I thought the hamburgers were counted out already," Alexx said with a smirk on her face.

"Shh," Calleigh whispered. "I'm hungry."

Alexx laughed and took another bite out of her hamburger. Then she watched as Layla walked over to Calleigh and climbed in her lap.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Calleigh asked.

Layla whined and buried her head in Calleigh's shoulder. Then Calleigh turned around and saw what Layla saw. There was a man in the hospital; he was hurt and bleeding.

"Layla," Calleigh said, rubbing Layla's hair. "He's just hurt. The doctors are going to make him feel better."

Alexx laughed as suddenly, Natalia's doctor came out. "She's ready for family."

Calleigh put Layla down and she whined to be picked up again. "No, Layla I'm not going to carry you this time," Calleigh said softly.

Layla pouted but grabbed Calleigh's hand and followed her to Natalia's room.

Alexx walked over where Ryan was seated. "How are you doing, new mommy?" Alexx asked.

Natalia laughed and looked down at the baby. "I can't believe this little precious thing caused me so much pain."

"How much does she weigh?" Calleigh asked.

"Not much, six pounds and six ounces."

"What's her name?" Alexx asked.

Natalia laughed at her friends eager questions. Then she looked at Eric and Ryan. "Well we decided to name her Andria McKenna Delko. I came up with the first name, Ryan decided on her middle name, and Eric wanted her to have his last name."

Eric looked at Calleigh to see her expression, but her face was emotionless.

The room was uncomfortably silent for a moment and then Calleigh started talking. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Natalia said, giving her the baby.

Calleigh smiled down at the baby's face. It was amazing. This little life, created. She wasn't even in the world just a few hours ago, but now, she was the most important thing in her parents life. She couldn't wait for her moment. The day that she get to hold her own little child. The last time she held a small baby was when Layla was born and it was only when she handed Layla over to Josh. A tear fell from her eye. Calleigh used her other hand to wipe it away.

Calleigh was about to sat something, but Horatio peeked in the room.

Everyone stopped to look at him. Horatio looked at the small baby Calleigh was holding and then looked at Natalia. "Congratulations," he said.

Natalia smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks."

Horatio looked at Eric and positioned his body. "Congratulations also."

Everyone looked at each other. It was funny, the whole team in one room. Alexx and Ryan were sitting in chairs at the foot of Natalia's bed. Calleigh and Eric sat on either side of Natalia and Horatio was standing next to Calleigh. Layla was laying down in Natalia's bed with her head on Natalia's shoulder. Calleigh told her to get off but Natalia told Layla she could stay.

"But H, how did you know?" Eric said.

Horatio bowed his head and looked out the window. "I'm trained to know whats going on." He then looked at Calleigh, and Calleigh bowed her head and looked at her feet.

Horatio continued. "I know everything." He looked around the room at his team, his family. "Its funny," Horatio began. "Its funny how these last few months have gone. Besides Alexx, I noticed a change in everyone of you." He looked at Calleigh again, but this time she looked at Eric.

_Why was Horatio torturing her? _She knew that Horatio knew. If she was looking in from the outside, she would know. But it was a much better way for Horatio not to address these things.

"I'm not Rick," Horatio said, bringing everyone out of their thoughts. Everyone was in deep thoughts. "You can talk to me about anything."

Calleigh gave the baby back to Natalia. A wave a nausea suddenly overcame her and she felt the urge to throw up. "I'll be right back." She got up before anyone could ask her where she was going.

Once outside of Natalia's room, Calleigh ran to the bathroom. Once she was in there, she ran inside a stall, but nothing came up. Her nausea suppressed and she was breathing hard. Calleigh came out the stall and splashed some water on her face to gather her composure. Then she dried it with a paper towel and began heading back to the room.

* * *

"Eric," Calleigh said. She and Eric were sitting in the living room, on the sofa, watching TV. They'd both just put Layla to bed. "I'm just going to tell Horatio tomorrow that I'm pregnant."

The two of them talked for hours about how did Horatio know. Calleigh was more that certain that Horatio knew that she and Eric were together now. He probably knew more than that already too.

Eric ran his fingers through Calleigh's hair and she shuddered. "I'm going to be there so _we_ can tell him."

"Do you think Horatio purposely brought that up while everyone was in the room?" Calleigh asked.

Eric shook his head no. "I think he said it more like, 'I know that you all have been trying to hide this from me, but I'm a Criminalist. I'm trained to see the underlying truth.'" Eric said it just as Horatio would.

Calleigh laughed.

"Plus, Horatio wouldn't purposely do something like that. That's something that's on the lines of Rick."

"Yeah," Calleigh nodded. "But since you put it that way, maybe I should also tell Horatio how you impersonate him also."

"You wouldn't!" Eric said.

Calleigh giggled loud as Eric leaned forward, pushing her backwards and nuzzled his chin on her neck. He kissed her neck softly and Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck. He then looked at her. "Calleigh, your the most beautiful girl in the world. I love you so much and I'm so happy that you're mine."

"Me too," Calleigh said, leaning her face forward and kissing Eric. It was the first time she actually went for the kiss first.

After a few moments, Eric broke the kiss. Calleigh opened her eyes and looked away, trying hard not to show how disappointed she was that he pulled away.

"Calleigh, I really want you to know that I care a lot about you and nothing will ever change that. I love you so much," Eric said sincerely.

Calleigh smiled. "Eric, I love you too."

Eric leaned down and placed a light kiss on Calleigh's cheek, then moved to Calleigh's lips as she began unbuttoning his shirt and he did the same.

Calleigh reached above her head and turned the lamp down, making the room dim.

Eric removed her pants and she did the same to him. Eric pushed forward to deepened their kiss, Calleigh moaned, anticipating the next step when he heard a small voice. He moved his eyes around and Layla.

Layla stared in horror as she couldn't see her mom, but she saw her leg. Calleigh was buried in the sofa and Eric was on top of her and his shirt was off... "What are you doing to my mom!" Layla yelled.

Eric sat straight up and Calleigh soon did the same, only she was purely naked. Calleigh grabbed his shirt and covered herself.

"Layla, I'm okay," Calleigh said.

"It didn't sound like it," Layla pouted.

"How about you go in your room and I'll bring you some cookies and tuck you in?" Calleigh suggested.

Layla nodded and headed back to the room, but now first looking back.

Calleigh laughed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Eric embarrassingly and smiled. He smiled back. "She thought you were hurting me," Calleigh said.

"Well, she actually came in before I actually had a chance to," Eric said, flirting.

Calleigh smiled, putting on her pants and her tank top. "I'll be back. I'm going to get her some cookies and tuck her in. Just turn out the lights in here and meet me in the bedroom." Calleigh laughed as she just flirted back. She headed towards the kitchen and Eric turned out all the lights and headed towards the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**I know!! Really short chapter, but I have been seriously busy lately. Thanks for the reviews. And Hopefully I can have about 2 chapters for the weekend. I'm working on it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. xD  


* * *

  
**

"Mommy, are you sure Eric wasn't going to hurt you?" Layla asked, taking a bite out of her cookie.

Calleigh picked up the crumbs off the bed. "Eric wasn't going to hurt me," Calleigh laughed, looking at the clock. "Sweetie, it's getting late. Its almost 11:00pm and I need to get to work and you have to get to Child Care tomorrow."

"Mommy, am I going back to kindergarten?"

"Do you want to go back?"

Layla nodded her head. "I miss school now." She looked away sadly. "Did daddy die?"

"Layla," Calleigh said. She picked Layla up and sat her in her lap. "Yes he did, but you know what? If you remember him, he's not really dead."

Layla lay her on her mom. Calleigh wrapped her arms around her protectively.

"Mommy, so Eric's not really going to hurt you?"

"No," Calleigh shook head head no.

"So then, what was he doing to you?"

Calleigh rubbed her lips together. "Sweetie, I think thats enough questions for tonight."

"But that was the last one," Layla said sweetly.

"Well Eric, he was helping me...find something...that I lost...on the sofa...but he made a mistake and fell on me, yeah that's what happened." Calleigh lied.

"Mommy, but why were your clothes off?"

"You said that was your last question," Calleigh smiled. "Now its time to get to sleep young lady." She tucked Layla under the blanket and kissed her forehead and got ready to leave the room.

"Mommy wait!" Layla said, sitting up.

Calleigh turned around.

"I forget to kiss you."

Calleigh turned around and headed back to her bed. Layla kissed her on the cheeks. " I love you mommy," Layla said.

"I love you too." Calleigh turned on her night light and closed the door, heading down to her own bedroom.

* * *

Calleigh worked in the Trace Lab as everyone switched roles until Natalia came back. One thing about Horatio, he worked fast. With crime around, there was no time to waste. Calleigh did Trace and Ballistics, Ryan helped with Trace, AV and fingerprints and Eric helped with Fingerprints, AV and DNA. Horatio also did DNA.

Overnight, the body of a man was found in an attic of a house. Miami Dade police reported it to be a suicide based off of the account of a witness.

Calleigh went down into the police department to find Frank. Frank was sitting at his desk, looking intently at a computer.

"Hey," Calleigh said.

Frank smiled. "Hey Calleigh. What do you need?"

"Well," Calleigh said happily, "I was wondering if you could give me the case file with the DB found in the attic."

"Yeah," Frank said, leaning forward and grabbing the case of his desk. "Night shift said that it was a suicide. The eyewitness was let go this morning."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that." She grabbed the files from Frank and read over the witness statement. "See this is a lie. In the statement, the witness says he saw the victim climb on a chair and tied a rope around his neck and kick the little chair away. Its an attic, from the outside, you can't see a little chair."

Frank smiled. "And they couldn't figure this out yesterday."

Calleigh smiled. "Have patrol bring this 'eyewitness' in."


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey, thanks for the reviews. I know last chapter was a little short, this chapter is going to be a little longer, a little more action. I got some inspiration from some CSI: Miami cases over the seasons on this chapter. You'll see what I'm talking about, but I put my own twist on it. Enjoy. xDD_

* * *

Natalia hadn't slept at all for the past forty eight hours. Her new baby was now two days old. Ryan stopped by her house after he got off work and did simple stuff for her like cook and clean and prepare something for the next day. Natalia was in the middle of feeding her baby, bottle in hand, watching television, when the door bell rang.

"Come in," Natalia shouted, causing the baby to open her eyes and then close the fast.

"Nat, its locked."

Natalia recognized the voice of Calleigh and smiled. Ryan had her key so he just came on in as if he owned her house. Natalia shifted slightly and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey," Calleigh said, smiling.

"Hey," Natalia said, heading back to the sofa.

Eric was behind Calleigh and Natalia turned to go to the sofa before she saw him. Only when Eric started talking, did she notice him.

"How you doing?" Eric said.

Natalia smiled. "It's been real good. Ryan has helped a lot." Natalia pulled the bottle out the baby's mouth and sat her up.

"Can I hold her?" Eric asked.

"Of course," Natalia said. "She needs to be burped also. Burp her like this." She sat Andria up and rubbed her back and began patting it softly.

Eric grabbed Andria and hugged her close to his chest. He sat down on the sofa, sat the baby in his lap and began patting her back softly.

"That'll be good practice for you," Natalia said. She couldn't help but smile.

They all let out a smile chuckle.

"So how have you been lately?" Calleigh asked.

"It's been okay. I've been tired. But Ryan's been coming by. He helps me out a lot. He cooks and clean and does some of my laundry."

"Are you at all sleeping?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I sleep when Andria sleeps."

Eric swallowed and stared down at Andria. She opened her eyes, sensing that her mom wasn't holding her. He continued patting her on the back.

"One of my sister's is coming over to help me for a few hours today," Natalia said, breaking Eric's thoughts. "And then I'm going to move in with my little sister for a few weeks until I feel comfortable."

Eric sighed quietly. This was so far an awkward situation. He was holding his baby but wasn't with the mother. He always pictured the day he became a dad, he and his wife would live comfortably. He thought about this moment and how it would play out when the baby entered the world, but after what had been happening for the last few weeks, things were just going to fast. Eric's mind couldn't process it.

"So where's Layla?" Natalia asked.

"She's at child care," Calleigh said, looking at her watch. "As a matter of fact, it's time to pick her up. We're going to take her to the park for a while."

"Have fun and tell Layla her aunt says hi."

"I will," Calleigh said.

Eric stood up and cradled Andria. As soon as he made that gesture, Andria let out a quiet burp. Then she sighed, as Eric moved her again to kiss her lightly on her forehead. "She's so small," Eric said.

"Yeah," Natalia said. "You wouldn't believe how large she felt coming out of me."

Eric laughed and looked down at Natalia. She really was an incredible woman and giving birth to his child naturally just for the sake of Andria, made Natalia wonderful.

"Natalia," Calleigh said, breaking Eric and Natalia's moment. "Whenever you need a break, I'll be more than glad to help you with Andria. I know Eric will like to spend a lot of time with his daughter." Calleigh wasn't trying to make it sound as bad as it came out, but she was still jealous. And here they were again, sharing moments only proud parents would share.

"Okay," Natalia said, smiling. "I'll be sure to call you."

Eric kissed the baby on top of her head and both he and Natalia laughed as Andria placed a hand in her mouth. At her young age and she was already being playful. Natalia reached for Andria and Eric handed the baby to her gently.

"Alright, take care," Eric said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," Natalia said.

Eric and Calleigh both said bye and headed outside. Calleigh was already at the Hummer but didn't wait for Eric to come and climb inside. She didn't know if it was her hormones changing for the pregnancy but suddenly she felt really jealous.

"Is everything okay?" Eric said, starting up the truck.

"Yeah," Calleigh said, running a hand through her hair and smoothing it out. She played with her hair for a minute and then placed her elbow on the window.

Eric looked at her, sensing something was wrong, but Calleigh just stared forward. They both rode back in silence to the CSI building.

---------------

"Mommy, I colored you a picture!" Layla said excitedly. "Look at it. My teacher said draw our family and I drew it. You, Me, Eric and baby."

Calleigh looked at the picture. Everyone was stick figured, but Eric's stick figure was a little bigger than everyone else's. The baby Layla drew, it looked like a hot dog in a bun. "Who's this?" Calleigh asked, pointing in the sky.

"It's daddy," Layla said. "I know he's in heaven and he's watching over me. And that's Eric and he's bigger because he is daddy and my friend. And that's my little sister." Layla looked at Calleigh's stomach. "Your tummy is not big like aunt Natalia's. Are you sure she's in there?"

"She's in there," Calleigh said, then thought about what she said. "Layla we don't know yet if the baby is going to be a girl or boy yet."

"Okay," Layla said. "Are we still going to the park?"

Calleigh nodded. "Come on, get in the truck."

"Yay!!" Layla cheered, skipping the rest of the way to the Hummer.

Ten minutes later, they were parked outside park. Eric helped Layla out the truck. As soon as Layla's feet touched the ground, she ran.

"BAAAHHHHH," Layla said, scaring a few pigeons that she chased. They started flying away.

"Don't go to far ahead," Calleigh yelled. She and Eric walked side by side and Layla was a few feet ahead of them.

"Calleigh," Eric said.

Calleigh looked at him.

"I know I don't want to bring up old stuff but are you mad about what the baby? I know you said before that you weren't but today you seemed a little...I don't know, agitated."

Calleigh sighed. "Eric, I'm not going to lie, I have moments but it's okay."

Eric was about to say something else but he heard arguing in the distance. Before he could say anything, shots rang through the air.

"Get down," Eric shouted.

"Layla!" Calleigh screamed. Then she heard it. She heard her daughter scream. Calleigh drew her gun and Eric was already working the place.

It was a war zone at the moment. People were screaming and taking cover.

"Layla!!" Calleigh shouted again. She turned around and saw her daughter laying in the grass. Calleigh ran over to her, but before she could actually make it, someone tackled her to the ground. She then realized that this was possibly a set up. A small moan escaped her lips.

"You say anything, I'll kill you," the man said, pressing a gun to Calleigh's face. She could still hear gunshots around and Layla was still crying, which was a good thing. At least she wasn't dead. "Your, precious baby..." the man breathe, tracing the gun along side Calleigh's jawline.

Another man picked Layla up and brought her to Calleigh. "She's going home..." Layla started crying and crying out to Calleigh. "...if she doesn't shut up she's going to die," he said, now looking directly at Layla.

Calleigh couldn't sit by at let this happen. "She's staying here." She pulled out pepper spray from her back pocket and sprayed it in the eyes of the man the tackled her.

He screamed and before Calleigh had a chance to get the other man, he shot her.

"Mommy!!!" Layla cried hysterically. Tears continued to spill from her eyes.

"Get the child in the van," the man that was pepper sprayed yelled.

Calleigh moved so she could at least try to protect Layla, but the pepper sprayed man kicked her in her stomach and Calleigh yelped in pain.

"Eric!!!" Calleigh screamed. It was her last attempt to save her daughter. "Somebody please help!" Calleigh cried. She grabbed her bullet wounded arm and tried to pick herself up. She ran after the van but it was too late. They had already driven off and her daughter was inside.

More gun shots.

Calleigh ran to the Hummer and grabbed her cell phone. "Horatio, its Calleigh, Layla was kidnapped. I'm shot, I don't know where Eric is. Please help."

"Don't worry Calleigh, I'm on my way, we're going to find her," Horatio reassured her. "Are you okay?"

"No," Calleigh said. "Please Horatio just please do everything you can."

"One of the men said that she's going home. I think Josh has something to do with that."

"Okay Calleigh we're going to have patrol on the highways. Did you happen to see what kind of vehicle they were in?"

"It was a huge white van with Deerfield on the side, license plates BAZ 103."

"Okay, Patrol are on they way to the park, stay there and a paramedic will be there."

They both hung up and the gunshots stop. Calleigh decided to go look for Eric. She found him almost twenty feet away from the Hummer, on the ground and spread out.

"Eric," she screamed.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Eric said.

Calleigh looked down and noticed blood on his legs. "You're hurt."

"Yeah, they shot me. I was shot four times." He looked down and gritted his teeth. "Calleigh I'm sorry. I'm sorry there was nothing that I could do to stop them. I heard you call my name and I shot a few rounds in they're tank and I think I shot one of they're tires. But they were working on tires that reseal themselves." He stopped talking when he heard ambulances and police cars in the distance.

Calleigh had tears in her eyes as she fell down on the ground next to Eric. "They got her," Calleigh cried. "They took my daughter."

"Don't worry Calleigh, we're going to find her."

"She doesn't deserve it." Calleigh began thinking about the case they solved a few days ago where the little girl was found but she'd be raped and beaten. She didn't want Layla to end up like that. Her little childhood stolen. No, it couldn't happen like that. "Eric, I could've saved her. I could've saved her. I had my gun in my hand, I could've shot him."

"Calleigh there were two of them..."

"...No, I could've helped her," Calleigh said.

Horatio's voice suddenly was heard. He looked down and saw two of his lead CSI's on the ground, hurt with bullet wounds and a child missing.

"Calleigh, Eric, are you two okay?"

They both nodded their heads.

Horatio took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. Then he looked at Calleigh. "We're going to find her."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"_Breaking news, there's been a shoot out in McGowan Park. Three people were seriously injured, two police officers, actually CSI's suffer minor injuries with gunshot wounds to the limbs and a child is missing. There's an Amber Alert going out as we speak. Let's go over to Jerry Watson who's live at the scene.."_

"Oh my GOD!!" Natalia thought. She and Ryan sitting in the living room watching TV. "Calleigh said that she and Eric were taking Layla to the park and this happens. I'm about to call her."

Ryan sat with his mouth opened, surprised at what he saw. His boss was on television, with a angry expression on his face, hands on his hips.

"_Sir, I'm not going to comment on the situation at hand," Horatio said. _

"_Can you at least tell us how the mother of the child, who was also shot, is doing?" Jerry Watson said, his mouth to his microphone. _

"_Sir, we're dealing with a situation right now, I am not going to comment on the status of the parents. Our main goal is to find the child," Horatio said, walking away. _

"There's just a busy signal," Natalia said, coming back into the room. "Oh my god, I know Calleigh is so distraught right now."

"Yeah," Ryan said, wiping his face. "I have to go right now. I'll call you as soon as I get to the park."

"Okay, Okay. Ryan be careful," Natalia said.

"I will," he said, standing up and kissing Natalia on the cheek. It was the first time and just like the time when Calleigh kissed Eric's cheek, Ryan's kiss with Natalia held passion and heat. He walked out the door.

"_It was crazy," a man's voice boomed from the television. "One minute, everything was cool and the next moment, it was World war three."_

"_Okay thank you," Jerry Watson said. The camera panned back into his face. "Well police are unsure whether or not the CSI's were the attended target or not. They seemed to be really tight lipped about this. However, what we do know is the missing child was the daughter of one of the wounded CSI's. So we're almost certain that the CSI's were targeted. As you heard earlier on, lead Criminalist and Lieutenant Horatio Caine says their main concern at the moment is finding this child alive. _

"Horatio said he wanted to find Layla," Natalia repeated. "The media is twisting his words."

"_So we're looking for a white van with the license plates BAZ 103. If you see anything suspicious you should call the authorities immediately. Stay tuned as we continue to give you updates on this situation. I'm Jerry Watson and I'm live from McGowan Park."_

_---------- _

Calleigh sat on the hospital bed, her hand covering her eyes, her body shaking. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up. Then she ran a hand across her bandaged wound. A few tears fell from her eyes but she wiped them away when someone came in the room. She turned around and noticed that it was Eric and he was in a wheelchair.

"Oh My God," she gasped. "I'm so sorry Eric."

"Calleigh, you didn't shoot me," Eric said, wheeling over to her bed.

Calleigh couldn't help but cry more. "Life just doesn't want me to be happy," she said, crying more. "Layla is kidnapped, I'm hurt, you're hurt and no one has an explanation." She cried some more.

Eric touched her arm reassuringly. "Calleigh, everyone is doing all that they can to find Layla and we'll be okay, okay?"

She shook her head no. "Eric, I will never be okay." She put both hands over her eyes and cried hard. "It's my fault. She depended on me to save her. She cried out to me. I'm trained to do this, especially with firearms."

"Shh," Eric soothed. "It's not your fault. You were out of control of the situation.

Calleigh sat up sharply in pain and Eric looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Please, please," she grabbed her stomach and cried. She pushed the button for the nurse. "Eric one of the men tackled me to the ground and also kicked me in the stomach."

"Oh my god," Eric said. His lips tightened. He hoped that their baby was okay.

The nurse came in the room the next minute. "Ms. Duquesne, can I help you?"

"I'm experiencing pain in my abdomen," Calleigh said. "And I'm pregnant."

The nurse gasped. "Sweetie, we have to get you to fetal ultrasound immediately." She pulled out her pager and called down a doctor. "A doctor will be here immediately," The nurse said.

Eric grabbed hold to Calleigh's hand. "The baby will be okay."

Calleigh started breathing hard and sweat rolling down her forehead and tears coming out of her eyes. Her fingers got really clammy.

"Calleigh," Eric called.

The nursed looked at her and pulled out her stethoscope. She called out into the hall, "I have a panic attack happening now!!"

A team of nurses and doctors rushed in the room and began helping Calleigh.

-----

Horatio had just come into the hospital when he noticed the commotion going on around a room. He saw Eric sitting in a wheelchair outside of the room and knew immediately it was Calleigh.

"What happened?" Horatio asked.

"Calleigh," Eric said, drying his eyes. "She had another panic attack."

Horatio moved his body and looked towards the room. There were still in the emergency room. He saw blonde hair falling over the sides of the railing and then he heard Calleigh's voice and she said 'No.'

----

"No, don't do that," Calleigh said, looking at the doctor as he put a dose of medication in her arm. It didn't even take a minute before the effects of the dose started taking effect on her body. She closed her eyes and drifted away.

----

Layla continued to cry and cry and cry.

"Little girl, you think we're playing with you," the pepper sprayed man said. His face was now swollen and he looked so disgusting. Layla looked at him one time and continued crying, then he pulled out a gun.

"Have you ever seen how these things work?" the man said, pushing it in Layla's cheek. "Did you see what happened to your mother? That'll happen to you if you don't shut up crying."

Layla continued to cry. She cried harder when he put the gun on her cheek.

"Get that thing away from her," the other man said who was driving. "Yeah, that's going to get her to shut up. Dude, she's scared of that damn thing. She's not going to shut up if you keep scaring her. Give her some candy. I got some chocolate somewhere back there."

The other man searched around the van for the candy. He found it and unwrapped it and handed Layla a piece.

She smacked it from his hand and continued crying.

He grabbed snatched Layla head up by her hair and she threw her hands up to stop the pain; her tiny hands; She continued to cry.

"Man let that girl go!" the man driving the van said. "How do you expect us to get out money if she's hurt or dead?"

The men, the came in from Louisiana and were sent there by Josh's mother to kidnap Layla but that's when a twist happened. They'd been following Calleigh all week but they had just made the plan to make they're attack. Initially, they were just going to attack CSI but when the case was solved about the other Kindergarten murders, they seized the opportunity to take the little girl from Calleigh. Especially since it was their friend who was now doing time for killing the three kindergarten kids and raping and beating the other one. When the man put away found out that the men had kidnapped a CSI's kid, he offered to pay $150,000 for them to keep her until he broke up and he would avenge his sentencing by killing the little girl.

"Well she's going to die anyway," the peppered sprayed man said. "She might as well get used to the pain."

Layla cried some more. It was a lot her little mind couldn't process but one thing that she understood was death and putting 'she' and 'death' in the same sentence, she knew that she would die.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger right here. I'm not purposely trying to do it. Okay, well I just wanted to leave a little suspense and figure out what I wanted to do for the next chapter. But don't worry, you guys won't be in suspense for too long. I should have another post later tonight or sometime tomorrow. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

"Look," Natalia said, talking to her sister. "I need you to take care of Andria for a while. I need to get back to work."

"But it's so soon," her younger sister said. "You weren't supposed to come back until six weeks later."

"But we have a case," Natalia said. "And it involves my friend child so I need to be there. I can't just sit by and watch this on the news. I NEED to be a work. Our team is the best and with three people out of six that are out of work, it's not going to work. I'm going back." Natalia handed Andria to her younger sister.

"Okay, good luck. I hope everything turns out okay."

Natalia looked back and smiled. She jumped back in her car and headed towards CSI. It had now been four hours since the whole shoot out and kidnapping happened. Ryan called and reported that Eric was in a wheelchair and Calleigh was now under sedation for having a panic attack. That only left him and Horatio working. She knew she had to come back and do her job.

She pulled in the parking lot of CSI and got out. Ryan had been waiting for her at the door and rushed out to her side when he saw her step out the car.

CSI had become a media circus and the media was talking to anyone coming in or out of the building. They swarmed Natalia's car and flooded her mind with questions. She pushed them away and began making her way inside.

"Hey back up, BACK UP," Ryan said, pushing them away and coming to Natalia's rescue.

"Hey don't make the mistake so many others do," a reporter said.

Ryan ignored them and helped Natalia inside. Once they were inside, security closed and locked the door.

"I can't believe this," Natalia said, looking at the clock. It was now a little passed 7:00pm. "I can't believe this happened."

"Horatio went to the scene and gathered the spent bullets. There were a lot. "Bullets recovered from Calleigh and two other victims were registered to Robert Bentley. The bullets recovered from Eric were registered to Joshua Owens, Calleigh's ex."

"Isn't he dead?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, but that just tells you that he plays a real connection to this kidnapping. My guess is it's someone in his family that set this up."

"The mom," Natalia said. "Two weeks ago, she came inside of CSI and snapped out on Calleigh. She was saying stuff like 'Calleigh had him killed' and all that. But she never shown interest in the child. I think she set the whole thing up." Natalia said, becoming angry.

"Well that's a motive. I'll tell Horatio and he can have her picked up in Louisiana. She's going to be charged with aggravated kidnap."

------

Calleigh slowly started to wake up when she noticed she had a visitor. Her eyes were still groggily and she noticed that it was her father. She blinked a little harder and he came into clear focus.

"Lambchop, you're up," he said happily.

Calleigh turned her head in the opposite direction of him. "What are you doing here?" her voice was even and dry.

"I came to check on you," he said drunkenly. "I heard the radio say that you were shot. So I had to come and check up on my little girl."

Calleigh looked around the room and noticed that she'd been admitted. She was no longer in the E.R but now in an actually hospital room_. Layla, _she thought. Her little girl, her daughter was still missing.

"So how are you doing?"

"You did this to me," Calleigh said darkly.

Her father looked at her shockingly. "I did not," he said. "I didn't shoot you."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and turned towards the window as a tear fell out her eye. It was silent for a few more seconds and her dad spoke up.

"Why do you think I shot you?"

"I DON'T THINK YOU SHOT ME!" Calleigh said. "However this is your fault why I'm lying here. You told Joshua where I lived and he came looking for me. That's why Layla's gone now."

"If Joshua didn't know where you lived, you would be worried about Layla, now would you? No. Because you would have never known she existed."

"Dad, how am I not going to know she existed when she came out of me?" Calleigh yelled.

"Well before the last few months, did you care where she was? Come on Calleigh, it's been years, not months but years and you never once seen her until two months ago. And she never seen your face until recently. So if I never told Joshua where you live you wouldn't even know her now."

Calleigh started crying and it was the first time that her father saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"Lambchop, I'm so sorry." He tried to grab her hand but she jerked it back and let out a small cry as she drew back too quickly and it was the same arm that was injured.

"Don't," Calleigh said.

He looked at her. "Calleigh, I hope you're not mad at me. I told Joshua where to find you for the best. I thought that you two would end up together and you would come back to Louisiana and you two would raise Layla together. I didn't know it would end up like this."

"I'm not going back to that hell hole," Calleigh yelled. "I told you when I was 18 and graduated high school that I wasn't coming back home. And when I graduated college and got the job at CSI here in Florida, I said I definitely would not be coming back. So what made you assume that I would come back?"

"You and Joshua were probably on this game. You probably set him up to say that he was dead so that automatically child services would bring her to my door."

"It sounds like you're mad," her dad said. "You don't really love Layla, do you?"

"Get the hell out of my room!" Calleigh yelled. "How dare you come in here and tell me something like that. I love Layla with all of my heart. It's your fault why she's kidnapped."

"Calleigh you have got to stop blaming other people for the things that you do." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a flask. He opened it and took a swig. "All I can say is good luck on finding her and I hope you feel better." He patted her leg and then proceeded to leaving the room, but first he bumped in the door and then he left.

A tear fell from her eye and she called the nurse. When the nurse came, Calleigh started talking.

"I want to go home, pull this stuff out of me and send me home now," Calleigh yelled.

"But the doctor-"

"I don't care what the doctor says, I want to go home. I have a daughter missing and I need to find her."

"Okay, I'll be right back." The nurse left out the room. She came back about five minutes later with the doctor.

"Ms. Duquesne, I hear that you want to leave."

"Yes I do," Calleigh answered as if she was a child. "I need to find my daughter."

"Understandable. But you have to understand if we discharge you, the hospital cannot be held responsible for anything. You simply refuse to be here to be taken care of."

"I'll come back. I just...well right now, my daughter needs me to find her."

"I wouldn't go out in the field so fast though," the doctor stated. "Your fetus suffered a blow..."

Calleigh's heart dropped in her stomach. "Is the baby okay?"

"It's fine for now, but another attack similar to the one you received early will threaten a miscarriage. In addition, you've been diagnosed with a Panic Disorder. Stress that leads to the panic attacks eventually have an effect on the fetus. Ms. Duquesne, another stress attack can also lead to a miscarriage. Are you still ready to be discharged?"

Calleigh closed her eyes and shook her head no. Then tears came out of her eyes. "Both of my children lives are in danger," she mumbled quietly. Her body began to shake.

"Take it easy, the doctor said, taking out his stethoscope and checking her vitals.

Tears began to flow out of her eyes and he knew that she was heading into another panic attack. Nurse, get me a dose of Diazepam." The nurse ran out quickly and came back about a minute later with the medicine and she grabbed a needle from the medicine cabinet in the room. The doctor grabbed the needle and stuck it in the bottle and drew a dose of medication. He stuck the needle in Calleigh's body and watched as she slowly eased off her attack.

"Calleigh, you're going to lose the baby if you don't calm down," the doctor scolded gently. "We need you to rest right now."

Calleigh cried softly. Her life was now no longer in her hands. She closed her eyes and drifted away to sleep.

--------

"Officer, what did you find?" Horatio asked.

"We came to the gas station as soon as we got the call. The gas station attendant said he saw this van pull in but it never left. Witnesses say the saw two men and a child heading north on Madison."

"Okay, get the dogs on foot and put the birds in the air," Horatio said. He went to his Hummer and came back holding a baggy. He almost had tears in his eyes when he looked at the little white sweater that Layla left in his office.

Twenty minutes later, the K9 truck pulled in front of the Hummer and the officers came out, holding the dogs. The officer explained to Horatio how the dogs are trained and how they're noses work. Horatio handed the officer the baggy and the officer took out the sweater and let the dog sniff it. The next thing, the dog went flying north.

Horatio looked in the sky and saw three police choppers, one that was already north, one that was going east, and the other standing still, looking intently at the movement of the dog. Horatio starting running with the dogs and the officer.

--------

"Pick that child up, the pepper sprayed man said. "I'm not going to jail."

"No way, they're not going to find my fingerprints on her," The man said.

"If you didn't know, they will. And who says they will find her?"

The were running through the alley and suddenly the chopper ahead appeared.

The other man looked behind him and noticed the chopper was gaining up on them.

"I'm not going back to jail," the man said. He dropped Layla's hand and started running faster. "Oh no you don't," the pepper-sprayed man said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the gun and shot the man down.

Layla screamed.

"You shut up or you'll be next. But hey look at it like this, now you've seen two people get shot. Do you want to end up like them?"

Layla shook her head no.

"Then you better stop crying and cooperate with me." He grabbed her by her jacket and started running, making Layla trip and fall because she couldn't keep up. What's worse is she fell by the newly fresh body that her kidnapper just killed.

Layla wanted to scream but she fought back the urge.

Then police cars parked down the other side of the alley. The man turned around and police were at the other end. He was trapped.

"We have you surrounded," the voice boomed from the helicopters. "Leave the child alone and get down to the ground."

Horatio's hummer crept up along side the police car and Horatio got out quietly. He drew his gun and when he was up close to the man, he began talking. "If I were you, I'll get down on the ground now. MOVE!!"

The man slowly dropped to the ground and the other police officers rushed to Horatio side, arresting the man.

Layla looked at Horatio and he had a smile on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Layla said sadly. "Is mommy dead?"

"No she's not," Horatio said. "She's fine and she's just waiting to see you. So how about we take a ride in this car and go see her?"

"Okay," Layla said. She looked back and saw the man being dragged away towards the police car.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

**Okay, I'm so sorry that I had to put Layla through that and Calleigh having her attacks. It's just, the story was getting a little too mushy for me and I needed something to happen. I promise it won't go that extreme anymore....well hopefully it won't. I really don't know but I will try not to make it like that again. Thanks for the reviews and I just love you guys so much. I'm at 124 pages in my OpenOffice Writer and Thursday, this thanksgiving will be my one year anniversary with becoming a fan of CSI:Miami. How am I rewarding myself? I'm watching every episode from season 1- season 6 in 4 days. I'll have Thursday and Friday off from work so I can do it. Lol. Okay. Enjoy this chapter. It's the reunion. XDD**

------------

"Yes, I have her," Horatio spoke into the phone. Her looked in the backseat at Layla. She had her arm rested against the window, staring out in a daze. "I'm taking her over to the hospital now, just go in the room and let Calleigh now that I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and stared at Layla in the back. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

Layla shook her head no.

Horatio was at a red light and squinted his eyes a little and then continued on driving when the light turned green.

Fifteen minutes later, Horatio parked the Hummer in the parking lot of the hospital. He got out and walked around and helped Layla out the truck. "Okay, you're going to go in here and see your mom and then, you're going to go to the doctor okay?"

"Can mommy take me to the doctor?" Layla asked.

"Umm," Horatio said. "How about we see what's going on in here first and then we'll see."

Layla seemed satisfied with his answer and grabbed hold to his hand. Horatio squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Smile. You don't want your mom to see you sad."

Horatio walked in the building, heading over to the elevators and pushing the button to go upstairs. As soon as the elevator opened on Calleigh's floor, Horatio searched for the room. He found it and noticed Calleigh was sitting up on the bed. He glanced around and noticed Eric wasn't in the room. Maybe he didn't tell her yet and Layla would be a surprise. Horatio turned around to Layla. "Okay, when you go in there, give your mom these flowers, okay?"

Layla nodded her head and grabbed the flowers.

The door crept open and Calleigh turned her head in the direction to see who was coming in. She half smiled when she saw Horatio. Part of her was anticipating what he would say. She didn't have to wait long because he started talking.

"I have a surprise for you?" Horatio said, smiling. He stepped aside and Layla came in. She saw her mom and ran to her bed.

"Mommy!!" Layla shouted.

Calleigh smiled and picked Layla up and sat her on her lap. She hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you okay?"

Layla's head fell on her mom's shoulder comfortably and nodded her head. "I thought I was going to die and would never see you again because the man had a gun and he shot a lot of people."

Calleigh rested her chin on Layla's head and felt Layla flinch. "Are you hurting?"

Layla touched the side of her head, running her own hand through her hair. "It hurts a little right here. He was mean and pulled my hair."

Calleigh examined the little area in Layla's scalp. She had a bump, but thankfully that was all. No hair was missing.

"Layla, tell me what happened?" Part of Calleigh wanted to know, another half didn't. She didn't want to know what her daughter might have dealt with, especially if it was something so violent.

"The man said that he killed people and that he killed you. Then he touched my with his gun and said that he was going to kill me and then said that another man from jail was going to come and kill me."

Horatio didn't want to be rude, but he had to come in. "What did you here about the man who was going to come from jail?"

"I don't know," Layla said, lowering her head. "He was going to hurt me. That's what they said."

Horatio looked at Calleigh and she looked at him. "I'm going to go see about this. We brought in the guy you pepper sprayed. His name is Robert Bentley. Robert let out on his partner and he's lying in the M." He purposely said it so Layla wouldn't understand. Calleigh understood and nodded her head.

When Horatio left the room, Calleigh turned her attention back to Layla. "Did they do anything else to you? Like touch you?"

Layla looked at Calleigh and nodded her head.

"Oh my god," Calleigh gasped. "How did they touch you?"

Some tears fell out of Layla's eyes.

Layla started crying. "Mommy, he touched me when we were at the park. And then when he grabbed my hair. And then when we were running from the police." She held out her arm. "Look?" She showed Calleigh her scrape.

"Did the man touch you anywhere else?" Calleigh asked.

Layla shook her head no.

"Layla, you're still going to see a doctor, okay?" Calleigh said.

Layla nodded her head and buried her face in her mom's shoulder.

The door opened again and Eric came inside. He was still in the wheelchair and he rolled over to Calleigh bed.

Layla turned around and looked at Eric. Then she looked at her mom. "Mommy, are you and Eric hurt?"

Calleigh looked at Eric. "Yes but we'll get better, okay?"

Layla held her head down, her hair falling in her face. Then her hands went up to her eyes and she was crying. Calleigh rubbed Layla's back.

"It's okay sweetie, we're going to be okay."

Layla continued to cry. She lay her head on Calleigh's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her mom tightly. It didn't take long before Calleigh's arm was wet from the tears.

"Its not going to be okay," Layla said. "I want to go home. I want to go where people aren't going to die and don't hurt me."

"Layla no one is going to get hurt," Calleigh said, trying hard to soothe her.

"I want to go home!" Layla shouted. "I want my bed and my toys. I don't want to be here."

"Layla," Calleigh started.

"No!" Layla shouted, her eyes were wet with tears and she was hysterically having a tantrum. "I'm going home." She climbed out Calleigh's lap and off the bed, heading towards the door. Eric stopped her.

"Nooo," Layla begged, trying to pry Eric's hand off of her. He grabbed her with his other hand and picked her up.

"Are you being a bad girl," Eric asked quietly.

Layla stopped fighting and shook her head no. Then she whispered in Eric's ear.

Eric looked at her and then at Calleigh.

Calleigh raised her eyebrows anxious at wanting to know what Layla just said.

Eric turned around and whispered in Layla's ear. "Now go tell your mom what you just told me."

Layla climbed out of Eric's lap carefully so she wouldn't hurt him. He helped her down but winced when she ran across one of his wounds. Layla leaned over the bed and looked up at Calleigh. "I'm sorry mommy. I'm scared."

Calleigh patted a spot on the bed, signaling for Layla to sit on it. When Layla finally adjusted herself, Calleigh started talking. "Sweetie, you don't have to be scared anymore okay? Going through something that you just went through makes you braver, did you know that?"

Layla shook her head no.

"It does." Calleigh nodded her head. "A few months ago, I was kidnapped too."

Layla looked up at her in shock. "What happened?"

"Well almost the same thing that happened to you. Someone set up something fake and the person took me. But you know what? I was brave. I was scared but I was brave and when it was over, I was brave."

Layla smiled and soon her smile faded. "I still want to go home mommy. It's safer there."

Calleigh and Eric looked at each other for a moment. "Sweetie, Eric and I need to stay here for another day or two. So we're not going to be able to go home right now."

Layla looked at Calleigh. "You are dying." Layla started crying. "You lied to me."

"Layla no one has lied. We're just getting taking care of okay?" Calleigh's voice got firm and Layla stopped crying.

Layla saw Eric and Calleigh looking at each other, sensing what was about to happen and she started talking. "I want to stay with you and Eric," Layla said.

"Layla, I don't want you to stay in the hospital not over night. You're going to go see the doctor and then aunt Alexx is going to pick you up and you can play at her house."

"Nooo," Layla began hysterically crying. Her face turned red. " I want to stay with you."

Eric looked at Calleigh.

Calleigh sighed heavily.

"Maybe we can take turns watching her overnight," Eric said. I'll stay here and see if they can probably put another bed in this room and Layla can sleep out on the sofa.

"Okay Layla, you're going to stay here with us."

Layla dried her eyes and climbed on Calleigh's bed and wrapped her arms around Calleigh's neck.

----

a/n: sorry for any spelling errors. I didn't have time to proofread since I'm getting ready for work right now.


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is extremely long. This was originally supposed to be 2 chapters but I just went ahead and made it one. **

* * *

Chapter 28

"Layla's going to be fine," the doctor said. He'd just done a checkup on Layla and besides the bump in Layla's head and bruising on her arm, Layla was physically fine.

"Thank you doctor," Calleigh said, trying hard to smile. Layla might've been physically great but emotionally, Layla was probably having a breakdown. At the moment, Layla arms were clamped tightly around Calleigh's neck.

"Alright, so just give me a call if anything else happens or if you suspect anything else."

Calleigh watched as the doctor walked out the room. One appointment down, two more to go. She and Eric needed to have their appointments now, she for the baby and Eric for his legs. Eric was starting to walk on them again, but it was only for short periods of time.

"Layla," Calleigh began, "Alexx is going..."

"Nooo," Layla whined, tightening her grip. "I want to stay with you."

"You're not going anywhere," Calleigh said. She began prying apart Layla's hand since her breathing was now labored from the force on her neck.

"Stop it," Layla said, still trying to keep her strength.

"Sweetie, mommy can't breathe and I'm really going to die if you continue to choke me."

Layla removed her arms and went to the other side of the room, sat on the floor and cried.

Calleigh ran a hand through her hair and looked at Eric. "I don't know what to do," Calleigh whispered. She looked at Layla as her cries got louder.

Before Eric could respond, there was a knock on the door. The a man in a white coat, peeked his head around the corner. "Is this a bad time," the doctor said.

"No," Calleigh said, standing up and heading to the other side of the room. She grabbed Layla's hand and walked her back over to her bed.

"Okay," the doctor started. "Eric it's time for your appointment. We just want to make sure that everything is healing properly." Another nurse came in with a wheelchair and prepared to transport Eric upstairs to the CAT scan room.

"I'll see you in a minute," Eric said.

"Yeah, definitely," Calleigh said. She watched as Eric was rolled away and the door was closed. Then she turned her attention to Layla who was still crying. "Layla," Calleigh started. "Stop crying."

"No!" Layla yelled.

"Are you being bad?"

"No!"

"Then tell me what you are doing then," Calleigh said.

"No!" Layla continued.

Calleigh raised her eyebrows and smirked at Layla's tantrum. She wasn't being mean or anything, it's just that she never imagined that she would have to deal with this.

"Okay Layla, now you're going to tell me what's wrong with you," Calleigh said, getting serious. "And I want more than just 'No!" from you."

"Leave me alone," Layla said. She got up and headed to the door but Calleigh grabbed Layla's hand. Layla tried to snatch her hand away from Calleigh but Calleigh was stronger and tightened her grip. "Stop," Layla whined.

"Come back over here," Calleigh yelled, becoming angry.

Layla allowed Calleigh to walk her back to the bed. Then she stop and held her head down, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Now tell me what's wrong," Calleigh said.

Layla pouted and frowned, her head was still down but she didn't say anything.

"Layla," Calleigh said.

Layla didn't look up. Her hair fell in her face and her lip pouted out more.

Calleigh stared at Layla. "So you're not going to talk to mommy now?"

Layla was still quiet but tears came out of her eyes.

"So you don't want to talk to me?" Calleigh asked. "You don't want to tell me whats going on?"

Layla shook her head no.

"Why not?" Calleigh asked. She tucked Layla's hair behind her ears.

"Because," Layla said.

"Because what?" Calleigh asked.

There was a knock on the door and Alexx peeked her head inside. "Hey," Alexx said.

"Hey Alexx," Calleigh said cheerfully.

Layla looked up at Calleigh and snatched her hands away once and for all and went to the other side of the room and started crying.

"Is she okay?" Alexx asked, looking at Layla.

"I don't know," Calleigh said, getting up and walking over to Layla.

Layla saw Calleigh coming and got up and ran to Alexx.

Calleigh put her hand over her eyes and turned around frustratingly. "Alright Layla," Calleigh said, grabbing Layla and picking her up. "You're going to tell me what's wrong."

"Nooo," Layla cried. She started moving around furiously.

Calleigh put Layla down but gripped her hands. "Layla I know that you just went through this tramatic experience but if you don't talk to me soon and stop running away from me and ignoring me, I'm going to-"

"No Calleigh," Alexx said, shaking her head. Alexx noticed Calleigh looking at her funny. "I'm going to tell you about it."

Eric came back into the room. He looked around and noticed Alexx and Calleigh were looking at each other and Layla was at Alexx's side, still crying; the same way she was when he left. "Hey Alexx, hey Layla, are you still crying?"

Layla looked at Eric and wiped her eyes for a minute.

Eric realized he gained Layla attention so he continued talking. "How about you come with me and we can ride in the wheelchair and get some ice cream."

Layla let go of Alexx's hand and walked over to Eric, climbing on to his lap carefully. She put her head on Eric's chest and sighed.

Calleigh watched as Eric rolled out the room. "Alexx, I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe everyone was right. She's just not the same." Calleigh flopped down on the bed.

"Sweetie, she's just going through a lot. You know, with children, we often forget how young they are, how they react to certain situations. Layla, not too long ago, lost her dad and on top of that, she witnessed her mom being shot and was it's a lot to process for her. You're used to living in a world where we're all adults Calleigh," Alexx said. "It's just now, your world has children in it. Just be gentle." She sat down next to Calleigh. "You know, I could feel you were about to punish Layla, that's why I interrupted you. "Just talk to her. Punishing her right now would probably only make it worse."

"I know," Calleigh said sadly. "I just don't know how to do this. I never had much of an example growing up, you know. I would never use my mother's examples to raise Layla."

"Well, you do know something," Alexx said.

"But what if I'm slowly turning into her?" Calleigh said. Her eyes began to water but she blinked them tight and shut away any emotions, willing her tears away and not talking again until she was certain that they were gone. "Just like Layla, I would hug my mom tight but I never felt her hug back. I slept under her when she'd nap on the sofa but she never wrapped her arms around me, letting me know that she knew I was there. When there was a thunderstorm, she never came in my room to see if I was alright or if I did come to her room, she would send me back to mines and tell me to be a big girl. The habits..." Calleigh drifted off. "Crying, you probably wouldn't believe that I used to cry a lot but you know what? One day my mom told me that I need to stop crying because crying never gave me anything but red eyes and a wet shirt. She said that I need to grow up because real girls never cried. So you know what? That was the last day I shed tears. I refused to cry until recently. I told Layla to stop crying and I told her that many times to stop. I pulled her arms apart from me when she wanted comfort. I'm turning into my mom and Layla's turning into me, slowing distancing herself away from me."

"Calleigh, please don't overeact," Alexx said. She noticed Calleigh begin to sweat. "Calleigh, look at me," Alexx said.

Calleigh continued to sweat and soon that was accompanied by shaking.

Alexx stood up and blocked Calleigh from staring in the open. She put her hands on Calleigh's shoulders. Nervousness began to pick up in Alexx's body. She was afraid that another panic attack would kill Calleigh's unborn baby. "Calleigh get a hold on yourself. If you don't stop stressing, you're going to lose this baby."

"It's over Alexx," Calleigh said. "I don't deserve kids. They don't need a mother like me. Eric needs to be with Natalia. She has his child. She's the one that has his heart at the moment."

"Calleigh," Alexx shouted. "Stop it. Layla and the baby need you. These are your children Calleigh," Alexx continued to scold Calleigh. "Eric has done amazing things for you Calleigh, he loves you. I know you're still a little bitter about Natalia and the baby but Natalia didn't mean it and the baby don't care. Andria doesn't care what happened before she was born. All she care's about now is who is going to love her."

Another tight knock on the door brought Calleigh out of her thoughts. It was another doctor. "It's time for your appointment," he said softly.

Calleigh looked at Alexx. "Could you come with me? Eric's not here and I'm just....scared."

"Sure," Alexx said.

-----------------

Eric watched as Layla munched on her ice cream cone. She'd already ate away all the ice cream and was now finishing up the last of the cone. "Can I have another one?" Layla asked.

Eric laughed. "Does ice cream make you happy?"

Layla nodded her head. "It makes me very happy."

"Okay, I'll get you one, but first you have to talk to me."

Layla stopped playing with her hands and looked at him.

"Don't worry. It's nothing serious, I just want you to be my friend. Is that okay with you?"

Layla nodded.

"Okay, well are you still scared? Is that why you were crying?"

Layla nodded. "But I'm not scared because of the man that took kidtook me but because you and mommy are hurt and are going to die."

Eric laughed. "Layla I think you mean kidnapped."

"So you are getting kidnapped?"

"No," Eric laughed. "You know when you said kidtook, its kidnapped. And your mom and I are not going to die. You'll see. We're going to be okay. Like yesterday. Remember when you could sit on my lap? Well guess what? Today, it's starting to feel a little better. It doesnt hurt as much as it did yesterday."

Layla smiled. "But mommy is mean."

"Why do you say that?" Eric said.

"Because she yelled at me," Layla pouted. "And she didn't want me to hug her anymore and because she held my hand too tight."

"Oh okay, does your mom knows that? Do she know that she hurt you?"

"She should because she did it." Layla said.

"Parents sometimes are unaware that they hurt they're kids," Eric said. "How about another ice cream and we'll go talk to Mommy."

"Oh...Kay," Layla dragged, pouting all the way.

------------------

"Ms Duquesne," the doctor started. "This is how the shape of your uterus at the months according to the age of your fetus. Its a little bigger and the baby looks like this."

Calleigh nodded. Her hospital gown was raised up, leaving her stomach exposed.

"So just lay back and I'm going to apply this jelly to your belly." He chuckled at his rhyme. "At first this is going to feel cold." He put a hefly amount of Jelly on Calleigh's stomach and began with the ultra sound rolling the device along her stomach, to find te baby's heart beat. "There we go, wow, the baby's heart is beating rapidly," he said. "Are you under stress?"

"No," Calleigh said.

"She's lying," Alexx said. "She almost had a panic attack before she arrived here." Alexx didn't want to go against Calleigh but it was time for her to step in. She had to make sure that Calleigh was okay so that this unborn baby was okay.

"That explains it," The doctor said. "However Ms. Duquesne, we talked about this."

"I know, its just that I've been going through a lot of stuff."

"Maybe we could offer some therapy sessions. Because if you keep this up, I hate to say this, but you're going to lose the baby."

Calleigh nodded and she stared down at her stomach. Her mind continued to race; her heart filling with jealousy.

"The baby looks....whoa Calleigh slow down. Breathe Calleigh."

"Not again," Alexx mumbled. She stood over Calleigh, "look at me Calleigh," Alexx said, trying to gain Calleigh's attention. The doctor got up to make a phone call for another doctor.

"No, no, no," Calleigh cried. "I hate this."

"No you don't," Alexx said.

"It's not going to work," Calleigh said.

The doctor came back and ran the ultrasound device along Calleigh's stomach. "Calleigh you have got to breathe. Think of something happy. Your baby's heartrate is beating too fast. Sing. Count. Do something."

"Come on Calleigh, 1, 2, 3, 4..."

"5, 6, 7, 8..." Calleigh continued.

The doctor watched as the baby's heartrate started to slow down. "Calleigh whatever you're going through, you're going to have to let it go until the pregnancy is over or until your baby is old enough to raise outside the womb. You're now carrying a high risk pregnancy. Any more stress Calleigh and you're going to lose this baby."

"Why me?" Calleigh started. "Why is it only me who's life isn't happy. Why am I the woman that has to have a high risk pregnancy? Why am I the one that has to have this life?"

"Well your panic disorder is what's causing the pregnancy high risk. You're stressing out too much. Just stay away from stress related situations right now. Your job. Calleigh, you're going to have to stay away from it for a while.

"What?" Calleigh said. She seemed to snap out of whatever she was in, returning back to her old self.

"Well it's either that or you risk losing the baby."

"But I'm at risk daily," Calleigh said. "My job is humbleness. That's what keeps me sane most of the time."

"Okay," the doctor exasperated. "You can still work, but at the first sign of stress, you have got to go. In addition, I'm putting you on work leave for two weeks so that you can take therapy sessions to help ease with your panic disorder. You're okay to return to work afterwards."

Calleigh sighed. "Okay."

-------------

Eric rolled Layla around the hospital and was now returning back to Calleigh's room.

"Last trip to Laylaland, all passengers are ask to leave the bus," Eric joked, in his bus driver voice. "Please watch your step."

"You're funny," Layla said, laughing. "Daddy, I mean..."

"Its okay," Eric said.

"So I can call you daddy?" Layla asked.

Eric nodded his head.

"Well Daddy, I need my doll. She's still at home and is by herself and she needs me."

"We're going to go home soon," Eric said.

Over the past few weeks he began making the transition into Calleigh's house. They both decided however to sell Calleigh's house and Eric's apartment and move into a bigger house. Calleigh's extra bedroom she kept in her house was now Layla's bedroom and Calleigh had this thing for keeping an extra guest bedroom. Plus, the new baby would need a nursery also.

"I know but when?" Layla questioned.

Calleigh came back into the room with Alexx at her side.

"Is everything okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, Alexx said. "She'll be fine." The she gave Eric the eye, letting him know that she had to talk to him.

"We're ready to go home," Calleigh said. "The doctor is going to get the discharge papers."

"Okay," Eric said. "I'll go get my stuff together." He left out the room and Alexx followed him so she could fill him in on what happened.

Layla watched as Eric and Alexx walked out the room. Part of her wanted to go with Eric but the last ice cream cone, she promised Eric that she would tell her mom how she felt. But that was then. This was now and now Layla was scared. She walked slowly towards the door.

"Layla, where are you going?" Calleigh said.

Layla turned around and looked at Calleigh. "Mommy please stop being mad at me," Layla said, starting to cry.

"Awww Layla," Calleigh said, standing up and walking to Layla, "I'm not mad at you. I promise."

"But you were..." Layla started. "...mean to me."

"Sweetie," Calleigh said, picking Layla up. "I'm sorry if you felt that way. When we get home, we're going to have a talk, okay. Just you and me about everything okay?"

Layla nodded and kissed Calleigh on the cheek. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Layla." Calleigh hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, do you want to help me pack up so we can go home?"

Layla nodded and started helping Calleigh pack their things up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Just to let everyone know, this will be a two-part chapter and the last half will end with a cliff hanger. Then the story will be over. But don't worry. I won't leave anyone hanging. I'm going to start a new one and it'll basically carry on from where this one left off at. **

**You see, originally, the first **_**Deep Secrets **_**was Natalia-centric and the newer one (this one) was supposed to follow on with Natalia's pregnancy in addition to Calleigh's secret. I never imagined the success of the story would be like this. Thank you guys so much for supporting it. **

**The newer one will pick up from Calleigh's pregnancy and everything that's happened to her. Some questions will be answered some will arise and basically all that good drama. Lol. So I just want to say, enjoy the last 2 chapters. Plus, if CSI:Miami can give us a huge cliffhanger at the end of season 6 and make us wait 4 months before they had any answers... lol, I wouldn't do that. Maybe a day or two and the new story will be up. Thanks and I hope you guys support it the way you did this one.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 29**

"_Mommy, look at my hand. It's all scraped up because Niki pushed me on the ground." The little girl pushed her blonde hair aside and a few tears slipped out of her eyes. _

"_Calleigh you have got to get it together," her mother said, swigging down the last of some drink in her glass. She poured herself another glass. "Are you gonna come to me when you get older and boys push you down? Are you going to come to me for other simple stuff that you can take care on your own? I tell you what. You're going to stop crying and beat the hell out of this girl."_

"_But she's bigger than me," Calleigh pouted. For a seven year old, Calleigh was quite small. Only about three feet nine inches._

"_So, do what you have to do." Another drink down, her mother was now in her tipsy mode. "I don't know why you're such a wuss. All you do is cry, complain and cry some more. If no one ever told you this before, let me be the first. The reason why you're being picked on is because you're a little girl. And not because you're smaller, its because you cry. You cry, cry, cry, cry, cry and cry some more. Big girls don't cry. You suck it up and you be strong. Yeah, crying is a sign of weakness and every time this girl sees you cry, it makes her laugh."_

_Calleigh stared intently as her mother spoke. Her age was seven, but her mind was well developed beyond her years. She'd done the research. She knew drunk people spilled the truth. _

"_And what about those clothes? Come on Calleigh, bunnies on shirts, flowers on the ass of your pants? What does that say about you? Wearing those clothes make you an easy target."_

"_But, you buy them for me," Calleigh said, near tears as her mom insulted her. _

"_I said pick out something, but hmm, I don't know. I don' think you should ever shop or do anything ever again. I'll take you to the second hand store."_

_Tears fell from Calleigh's eyes. _

"_See there you go. Calleigh, stop crying. You stop crying right now."_

_Calleigh wiped her eyes and after a little while she headed upstairs to her room. She promised herself that she would never cry again. No matter how bad the situation was. _

_------------- _

Calleigh's eyes shot opened. That was so weird. She glanced at Eric laying in the bed next to her and looked at the clock. It was Saturday and the time was 6:42am. She eased out of bed and headed down to the bathroom for a shower and get ready for the day. Today, Calleigh would take Layla shopping and basically have a girls day. Then, in the afternoon, She and Eric had a dinner date with the rest of the team to confirm everything. The wedding, the pregnancy, the time off. Calleigh was unsure if Horatio even knew that she was pregnant.

Calleigh stepped in the shower and soaked her body with hot water, wetting her hair and drawing a large amount of shampoo into her hand and lathering it in her hair. She just thought. "_Who can I trust to watch Layla?" _No one. She just decided that Layla would come with her and Eric later. Calleigh closed her eyes and began working the lather through her hair, thinking. Calleigh's mother was one of two things. Either she was her friend, when she was sober, or her enemy, insulting her when she was drunk. Calleigh decided a long time ago that when she had kids she would be a mother to them. Sure, she would be a friend, but there's ways to be a mother and a friend without over stepping either boundaries.

Calleigh got out the shower and wrapped her bathrobe around her body. She headed to the living room, but first made a stop at the hall closet. She opened it and after searching for a few moments, she found the box that she was looking for. She opened it and pulled out her photo album. The one that held all of her memories as a child in it. It was one of the few things that Calleigh brought from Louisiana when she decided to make Miami her new home. The only other things she brought was, a yearbook from her graduating high school class, a tassel, that went to her cap, her high school and college diploma's and a ratty stuff bear she'd gotten when she was eight years old.

Calleigh walked over to the sofa and sat the book down on the coffee table in front of her. She sat down and began opening the book. She hadn't looked at it in over six years. The first page, it was a picture of Calleigh and her mother. Both had blonde hair, both dressed alike, both looked apparently happy. Calleigh smiled. Then, there was a picture of her on the see-saw, happiness. She turned to the next page and there were several pictures of her parents when they were drunk. Being a CSI seemed to be down in her blood even has a child because she took these pictures of her parents. There was a picture of her father, bent over, on the bed, clearly out of it. Just dazed out. He looked drunk at the camera lenses. There were a few pictures of her mom, laid across the kitchen table, drink next to her, clearly showing that she was drunk. She and her brothers took the pictures because they figured if they'd gotten enough evidence, then that would be proof to let people know they were living with drunk parents. On the next page, there were a picture of Calleigh and her brothers.

She closed the book and a tear slid out of her eyes. Her brothers, they were all grown now and the last time she'd talked to any one of them was three years ago when her very youngest brother called her to tell her, he'd just graduated high school and wished she could've been there to see it happen.

When Calleigh left Louisiana, she wanted so bad for that part of her life to disappear from her memories. But now, it was all creeping up on her. These little memories, her daughter's voice, so evident in Layla's young voice that she was no Miamian.

Calleigh turned around when she felt little hands on her shoulders. She smiled as Layla sat down.

Layla hugged Calleigh's neck and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at pictures," Calleigh answered. "Look at this. I was almost as small as you."

Layla leaned forward. "No way," Layla said happily. "So am I going to get bigger and have a baby?"

"Sure, that's the plan," Calleigh said.

"Mommy, when you were little did you know that you would have a baby?"

"Well, no...probably not at this age," Calleigh said.

There was a little silence moment and then Layla spoke up. "So where do you get babies from? Do they come from the baby store?"

Calleigh laughed. "Babies are born, Layla. They come from inside the mommy. You know, remember when aunt Natalia's tummy was big. Well now that the baby is out, her stomach isn't big anymore."

"How do babies get there?" Layla asked. She now stared intently at Calleigh.

Calleigh was quiet, wondering how she would explain this to Layla. "Well, when a woman and a man love each other a lot, a whole lot, its an intimate moment and magic happens and then you have a baby in your tummy."

"What does that mean?" Layla asked confusingly.

This had to be one of the hardest questions to explain to children. Calleigh laughed a little and started talking. "It means just what I said. You love each other and have a baby." Calleigh sighed. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Layla was quiet for a moment. Then she started playing with her hands and looked at Calleigh. "Granny said that you hated me."

Calleigh looked confused. "Why would she say that?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted Layla to tell her.

"Because, I never seen you before. Daddy showed me a picture of you, but that was it. And then I asked granny and she said that you didn't love me." She pushed her hair away from her face. "So why not?"

Calleigh frowned and bit her lip. She dreaded this question and she knew it would come up sooner or later. "It was a different time back then." She ran a hand through her damped hair, tucking it behind her ears.

Layla looked at her mom and could sense that she was getting nervous. "But if daddy didn't bring me, would I had ever known you?"

Calleigh looked at the book. Suddenly she felt like the child. Truth is, maybe she wouldn't even seen Layla again. There were times when she just put it all in her passed, the same with everything else pre-Miami. Everything that happened while she was in Louisiana was supposed to never ever hit her Miami life. "Yeah, you would've," Calleigh lied. I mean, she did think about Layla everyday, but days eventually turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, months to years. There were times she wanted to pick up the phone and call and find out, but she never did. Plus, things like her job, always kept her busy and when she came home, she was always too tired to make any kind of call.

"When? Because I waited for you to come and I prayed and I never told anyone on my birthday what I wished for because they said it wouldn't come true if you told. But I wished that you would come back." Layla sat back on the sofa. "But you never came. And then I asked Daddy about four times where you were. And he said that he didn't know but promised that he would find out."

Calleigh nodded her head and frowned. She just didn't deserve to have Layla. Josh came to Miami to find her. He probably still had intentions on raising his daughter but she ruined that. Josh ended up in jail, dying in jail and it was all her fault...

"But when were you going to come?" Layla repeated.

The walls started feeling like the were closing in and Calleigh started suffocating. She coughed and stood up. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed her bag and pulled out anti-depressant medication, taking the cap off and pulling out two pills and dry swallowing them, She headed to the kitchen sink and filled up a glass of water and drank it.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Layla asked, coming in the kitchen. She noticed Calleigh had her head down and bending over as if she was in pain.

"Could you please wake Eric?" Calleigh asked, without turning around.

Layla ran out the kitchen and ran down the hall screaming Eric's name. About a minute later, Eric came in the kitchen.

"Calleigh!" Eric yelled. "Are you okay?"

Calleigh was now sitting in the chair and her hair was in her face. "No," Calleigh said. "Eric, I'm losing the baby. I know it."

"No you're not Calleigh," Eric said calmly. "Please Calleigh for Layla and I. You can do this pregnancy." He couldn't believe he had to actually sort of bribe Calleigh to carry his baby. She was normally so strong and it didn't take much to encourage her or she'd been the one encouraging other people. "Remember like you told Natalia, you want to be a god mother? I want to be a dad, Calleigh. Can you give me that?"

Calleigh lay her head down on the table and sighed. "Eric you don't know what it's like to be pregnant! This is hard. I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Calleigh," Eric said, ignoring her first remark.

"I'm going to go lay down for a few," Calleigh said, standing up.

Eric watched as Calleigh walked out the room and sighed heavily. Layla stepped in the kitchen and stared at Eric. His arm was on the table and his head was laying in his hands. It didn't take a scientist for Layla to figure out that something just wasn't right. She sat down at the kitchen table with tears in her eyes. "Is mommy going to be okay?"

Eric looked at Layla, "yeah, she will."

"Can I hang out with my friend today?" Layla asked.

"You should really go ask your mom," Eric said.

Layla looked at Eric for a moment and then got up quietly and walked out the kitchen, heading down the hall towards her mom's room.

* * *

**Chapter 30, the final chapter, will be up later or tomorrow. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 2**

* * *

Chapter 30:

"So this is how mommy washes you," Natalia said, smiling down at her baby. She was giving Andria a bath and Andria's legs kicked in the air. The baby also started chewing on her hands. "You like to be clean don't you." Natalia continued to talk and play with her baby. After she finished bathing Andria, she wrapped her in a baby bath towel and headed to Andria's nursery and began to get her dressed.

Natalia actually stayed in a condo and the nursery was painted in a faded pink color. The crib was made of cherry wood and all pink padding. For now, Andria slept in a pink baby carriage. Natalia lay Andria on the changing table and began putting on her diaper and eventually put on a soft, pink overall dress and put a pretty bow in her head. To be only two weeks old, Andria had a head full of hair.

As soon as Natalia walked back into the living room, her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was Eric.

"Hello?" she answered, looking at the clock. It was only 8:00am and for him to call her this early, it had to be an emergency.

"Yeah, it's Eric," Eric said tiredly. "I was wondering if you could come over and talk to Calleigh. She's going through some things."

"Okay, I'll be over," Natalia said. They both said good bye and she closed her phone. As soon as she did so, the bell rang and then she heard keys in the door. She knew it was Ryan.

They were going to drive up to Pensacola for the weekend as a family and just basically just hang out.

"There's a slight change of plans," Natalia said, looking at Ryan as he closed the door. He wore jeans and a gray shirt and he looked hot. "We have to stop at Calleigh's for a moment, but then we're ready. I have Andria's bag packed and mines in the room already."

"Yeah, no problem," Ryan said. He headed down to the rooms and grabbed the bags.

Natalia put a light jacket on Andria and grabbed a few blankets, put Andria in her car seat and draped the blankets over her.

After they had everything set, Ryan pulled out the condo's parking lot and headed towards Calleigh's house.

-------------

"Mommy," Layla said, coming in Calleigh's room. "Can I go to my friend's house today?"

"We'll see," Calleigh said, turning around and looking at Layla.

"But I'm supposed to hang out with her today," Layla pouted.

"Where did you pick that up from?" Calleigh asked. Before she knew anything, her mouth was talking and she wasn't thinking. "I don't like it. What's with all the pouting?"

Layla frowned. "I didn't do anything." She was about to cry.

"I'm talking about the pouting," Calleigh said. "I've noticed you have been doing that a lot lately."

"You hate me," Layla screamed. She ran out the room with tears in here eyes.

Eric noticed Layla in tears as she ran out the room. "Hey, stop, stop," Eric said, grabbing Layla and picking her up. "What's wrong?"

Layla lay her head on Eric's shoulder but she was reduced down to full tears. "I want my daddy," Layla cried.

Eric swallowed. "He died. But what would else would make you happy?"

"I want my daddy!" Layla screamed. "Please make him come back."

"Hey, how about you get ready and I'll take you to your friend's house. Would that be okay?"

"I don't know," Layla mumbled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on," Eric said, leading Layla to the bathroom. Eric watched as Layla brushed her teeth and then he washed her face and eventually washed her up. Her found Layla something to wear, jeans and a yellow tee-shirt with white tennis shoes and ready to go. As soon as he opened the front door, Natalia and Ryan were standing on the other side of the door, getting ready to knock.

"Wow, that's creepy," Ryan said, stepping in the house. Natalia was behind him.

Eric watched as Ryan sat Andria's car seat down gently next to the sofa and begin pulling the blankets off.

"Where is Calleigh?" Natalia asked.

"She's in the room," Eric said. He caught a glimpse of Ryan picking Andria up and cradling the baby in his arms. A wave of jealously went over him. He tightened his lips. "I'll be right back. I'm going to drop Layla off at one of her friends house. My phone is with me if you need me." He closed the front door and headed to his personal car. Luckily, it was still parked out front. His Hummer was still at the job and Calleigh's was parked in front of the house.

"Hey don't look so sad," Eric said, looking at Layla in the rearview mirror. Layla's hair fell in her face and he saw tears falling out of her eyes. "You don't want your friend seeing you like that."

Layla looked up and wiped her eyes. "How come mommy is mean. She wasn't mean before," Layla pouted.

"Its hard to understand right now," Eric said. "Trust me, she's not really mean or mad at you. She's just going through a lot of feelings right now. By the time you come back, she should be okay." Eric picked up his phone, making sure everything was okay. "So are you going to be okay?"

"No," Layla said. More tears. "I don't want to live here anymore. I want to go back home where my old house is and my old aunts and uncles live. I miss my granny."

"Layla, your mom didn't mean to hurt you," Eric said. "How about right now, me and you, we go do something fun. You like Hannah Montana right?"

Layla smiled and nodded her head. "Are you going to go to Hannah Montana's concert?"

Eric smiled at how cheerful Layla became. "Well, whenever she has another concert, I promise I'll take you. But right now, we're going to go eat breakfast and then we're going to my sister's house. She has a daughter and she's also five years old and she has the biggest collection of Hannah Montana stuff."

"And you're going to take me to see it?!" Layla continued excitedly.

Eric nodded.

"Yay!!!" Layla cheered.

----------------

"Calleigh, I can't help but notice that Layla's been crying. What happened?" Natalia asked.

Calleigh ran a hand through her now tangled, dry hair. "I know." She put her hands over her eyes. "I can't believe it. I'm turning into my mom."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Natalia said. "You have the power to change all of that."

"No I don't. It's in my DNA," Calleigh answered.

"Okay, what happened to the positive Calleigh that didn't let anything bother her. Because I want that one back. Calleigh, do you realized you just sent your five year old daughter out in tears? This is beyond you right now. Just a day ago, she was kidnapped and god knows what she went through. Her dad is dead. And now her mom is making her cry? You need to get a grip on yourself and realized what you're doing to your daughter."

"I know," Calleigh said. She held her head down. "Layla thinks I hate her. Today she asked me some questions and I didn't have the truth for her."

"Just tell her the truth, Natalia said. "It's only going to get harder from here on out."

"I know, but I'm trying to protect her right now. Like you said earlier, the kidnapping, I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Whether or not you know it, you did," Natalia said.

"I know," Calleigh said, looking away sadly. "I just took my medicine and I need to sleep. I promise. When she comes back, I'll talk to her."

Natalia inhaled deeply. "Okay, well Ryan and I will be out in the living room until Eric comes back or until you return back to your normal self." Natalia didn't want to sound mean to Calleigh. She knew some of Calleigh's emotions came off from the pregnancy and hormonal changes; she felt them herself. That's the way Natalia felt right now. She was going through post pregnancy hormonal changes and thought a nice weekend alone with Ryan and Andria would refresh her for work on Monday.

------------

Calleigh lay in her bed and thought about what was going on. The way things were headed was completely a place where she didn't want to be right now. She wanted a family. She wanted to be happy. She wanted Layla, Eric and her new baby to be a family together and live happily ever after. Its just lately, it became in possible. Calleigh felt herself slowly losing herself. Everything she'd worked up to be. These emotions made her come crashing down, breaking down everything she'd worked for, everything she'd hope for, her life.

_Eric_. Calleigh knew Eric would do anything for her and would never hurt her. He just didn't know how much he did when Natalia ended up pregnant.

Calleigh looked in the mirror at her reflection. Yeah, it was Calleigh Duquesne alright, but it wasn't her. Maybe she and Eric should've broken up when Natalia got pregnant. It'll probably save a hell of a lot drama right now. This is exactly why she never got involved deeply in relationships. This is why the fraternization rule was enforced in the lab. Her relationship with Eric brought her career life down. All the stress, the problems in her personal life, prevented her from doing her job right now.

She traced her fingers along the length of her stomach. There was definitely a little life inside as now, the little baby 'bump' had started to form. Nothing serious and if no one knew she was pregnant, the would never guess. The stress she put on this innocent life inside of her was selfish. Reality speaking, she really wanted to have this baby, it was just something exciting about it, but at the same time, the situations surrounding the pregnancy were horrible.

Alexx's words came back and hit her in the face like a ton of bricks._ "The baby don't care what happened. All it wants is someone to take care of it, some to love it." _

Calleigh nodded at herself in the mirror. No longer would she continue to this to herself. She was going to appreciate everything she had. Layla, Eric, the baby, and good friends. She grabbed her brush and began brushing her hair, untangling strands and brushing her hair straight. Afterwards, she went in her closet and found the perfect outfit, black pants, white top, and a black blazer, paired with her infamous, black heels.

After making a few calls to Eric, she walked out into the living room. It was almost 8:30am and she agreed with Eric that now, for breakfast, they would all have breakfast. Eric was to call Alexx and Horatio and tell them to meet for breakfast and Calleigh would come along with Natalia and Ryan.

"Okay," Calleigh started. "Are you guys ready? We're all going to meet at the restaurant for breakfast. We were supposed to have dinner, but we're just going to have breakfast."

Natalia smiled. That was more like it. Calleigh looked a lot more like her usual self. "Okay, let me put on Andria's jacket and we'll be ready.

It was actually five minutes before they were ready. Ryan strapped Andria in the back and got in the back. He decided to let the women sit in the front.

"So I just want to know, are you okay?" Natalia asked. They were driving down the highway towards the restaurant.

"Yeah," Calleigh said, looking ahead. "I guess I was in denial for a while about certain things." She thought back in her head. One thing that stuck out was the fact that the doctor diagnosed her with a panic disorder. She didn't know how she would be able to live with herself without doing her job. Playing with guns had been her favorite thing to do.

"Hey look, there's Horatio," Ryan said from the backseat. He was almost like a child.

Everyone looked over to the left and saw Horatio. Alexx was in the car with him and she smiled and waved and Horatio smiled, still wearing his infamous sunglasses. Horatio honked his horn, signaling to him that he saw them. The he sped up.

Natalia sighed. "Gosh this slow car in front of me." She put on her turn signal, signaling for the left lane. She would take the route that Horatio had done. Natalia began making her way to the left lane when..BAMMM, another car in the left lane, slammed into her car, causing her to skid a bit. Natalia pushed the breaks hard to prevent her from flying into the concrete barrier when another car slammed into her left side..hard. She cried out in pain, the last sound she heard before unconsciousness started taking over.

------------

Horatio heard crash and looked in the rearview mirror, staring in horror when he realized the car that was impacted. The car that held his family, his team. He eased his car to the side and began backing up slowly and carefully. Once he was next to the impacted car, he and Alexx jumped out to see if everybody was okay.

Horatio pulled out his phone and dialed Eric's number. "Eric," Horatio began. "Eric, there's been an accident. Calleigh, Natalia and Ryan were in the car, along with the baby... they have been hit..."

-------------------

**Okay please don't hate me right now. I promise the new story will be up tomorrow. And sorry about the HUGE cliffhanger. **


End file.
